Te Amo
by FuuOosakiTeioh
Summary: historia CAM,con otras parejas
1. Chapter 1

ICARLY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD ES DE NICK Y DAN SCHNEIDER

SI NO LES GUSTA EL CAM, NO LO LEAN!

Pensamiento Sam-carly: _cursivas_

"TE AMO"

CAPITULO UNO…..mi problema

_Estamos casi por terminar el show, hoy me pienso quedar contigo, claro si no es que fredward se quede hasta tarde, no me gusta nada la idea de que este tan cerca de ti, pero bueno últimamente, estas muy cercana a el, como que te gusta hablar con el, y todo eso, pero pues yo se que lo quieres, que minimo te gusta no sabes cuanto deseo estar en su lugar._

-bueno y esto es todo por hoy- dice carly buscando a su amiga que hace unos momentos estaba ahí y ahora ya no-ehm, bueno creo que Sam a desaparecido, si estoy segura no se donde esta- dice de nuevo carly, pero de pronto se escucho el elevador y detrás de la puerta de esta, Sam con un gran emparedado de jamón

-¿que pasa carly?-dice extrañada por la cara de enojada de su amiga

-¿como que que me pasa?- dice carly algo exaltada- me dejaste aquí sola para ir por un sándwich, estábamos a punto de terminar el show, no te podias esperar un segundo-dijo carly aun mas exaltada

-calma carly, solo fui por comida- dijo Sam extrañada por la reacción de su amiga

-¿pero no te pudiste esperar?-dijo carly

-eh chicas, deberían despedir el show, aun estamos en vivo-dijo freddie

-esto fue iCarly-dijo carly

-nos vemos, hasta la próxima-dijo Sam

Freddie corta, y queda.

-ey chicas, tranquilas-dijo freddie poniéndose en medio

-yo no soy dile a ella-dijo Sam mientras seguía comiendo

-freddie dejanos solas por favor-dijo carly

-pero carly, y si Sam quiere hacerte daño-dijo freddie, aunque sabia que eso no era asi, además el sabia porque a carly le afectaba tanto que a Sam no le importara el show, para carly era especial y quería compartirlo con ella pues freddie sabia que carly quería a Sam, por eso tan unidos últimamente, asi como la confidente de Sam era Wendy

-fredward, yo nunca le haría daño a carls, en cambio a otros…-dijo Sam acercándose a freddie de forma amenazante, el cual salio corriendo de ahí

-que pasa carly, porque te pones asi,¿tienes algún problema?-pregunto Sam quien ya no tenia ni un solo cachito de pan

-¡tu!-grito carly-¡tu eres el problema!,¡tu eres mi problema!-dijo carly, lo cual dejo a Sam sin palabras no sabia que hacer

_En verdad soy un problema para ti, yo no quiero ser un problema para ti, solo quiero estar aquí contigo_

Carly no sabia que decir, lo que había dicho era en cierto modo verdad pero no le quería decir eso

-ok, no te preocupes no volveré a ser un problema, no volveré a ser tu problema-dijo Sam y se echo a correr y salir de la casa de carly sin despedirse ni de freddie ni de Spencer

Freddie subio corriendo a ver a Carly, y la encontró llorando

-¿que paso carly?,¿que le dijiste a Sam?-dijo freddie

-le dije que ella era mi problema-dijo carly

-pues no dijiste una gran mentira-dijo freddie y carly le lanzo una mirada de amenaza

-bueno tal vez para ti no sea un problema en ese aspecto de los golpes, porque a ti nunca te golpea, incluso te defiende, pero mira como te pone cuando se pelean-dijo freddie

-pero esta vez acepto que yo tuve la culpa, le dije que era MI problema- dijo carly

-ahora entiendo-dice freddie recordando como salio Sam, incluso podría decir que estaba apunto de llorar

-¿que?-dijo carly volteando a verlo

-porque Sam salio tan mal de aquí ni me dijo adiós-dijo freddie

-freddie, ella nunca te dice adiós- dijo carly

-si bueno, pero ni a Spencer-dijo freddie

-en serio iba tan mal-pregunto carly

-yo nunca había visto a Sam Puckett asi, ni me golpeo ni nada, solo se fue sin ni una palabra, ni siquiera de algún insulto, hasta podría decir que iba algo triste-

-soy una idiota-dijo carly

-no carly solo cometiste un error-dijo freddie abrazándola, carly solo lo abrazo fuertemente

-me dijo que no volveria ser un problema, que no volveria a ser MI problema-dijo carly rompiendo en llanto

-tranquila-dijo freddie

Ding, dong se escucho un timbre

-¿quien?-

-yo-dijo Sam

-Puckett, que carita, jeje, es raro en ti,¿no tienes ningún insulto para mi?- dijo Wendy con una gran sonrisa, la cual desaparecio cuando Sam la abrazo y comenzó a llorar

-¿que pasa Sam?-dijo Wendy abrazándola-es por carly,¿cierto?-dijo Wendy quien ya estaba abrazando a Sam en el piso

-si-dijo Sam aun llorando

-¿te peleaste con ella?-dijo Wendy enredando sus dedos en los rizos de Sam

-es que-dijo Sam pero no podía hablar-me dijo que…..yo era….su…..-volvio a llorar

-tranquila-dijo Wendy acariciándole el cabello, increíble, como podía ser de sensible y débil la temerosa Sam Puckett frente a ella y obvio frente a carly, después de todo por ella estaba asi

-Wen, me dijo que era su problema-dijo Sam

Wendy se quedo en silencio, pues era normal que cualquier persona dijera que Sam fuera su problema, cualquiera menos de carly, ya que siempre estaban la una para la otra, además Wendy sabia a la perfeccion que Sam quería a carly mas que como una amiga

-me puedo quedar a dormir aquí-dijo Sam

-claro, pero que ropa te vas a llevar mañana a la escuela-dijo Wendy

-pues, tu y yo somos casi de la misma talla ¿no?- dijo Sam sacando su primera risita traviesa desde que llego

-si, ya extrañaba yo, esa risita de niña traviesa-dijo Wendy sonriéndole de la misma manera

-lo se-

Y asi ambas chicas se fueron a dormir, Wendy siempre había estado ahí cuando Sam la necesitaba, y en cierto, modo la quiera, talvez solo como amiga, pero no podía negar que era muy linda, con esos ojos azul profundo que encantarían a cualquiera.

hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado pues aun falta mas….

Que pasara con carly y su "problema", llámese Sam

...

una historia que a mi parecer es linda, va a ser algo...comun, su relacion va a ser cotidiana, sin caer en la rutina, va a haber yaoi


	2. Chapter 2

_**iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan y los de NICK**_

CAPITULO DOS…perdón

al otro dia….

Carly llego con freddie, al dirijirse al casillero de ella, no vieron a Sam, y se les hizo normal no verla tan temprano, pues si no pasaba por carly era casi seguro que llegara tarde, su sorpresa para ambos chicos fue que en esos momentos llegara Sam, con ropa que no era de ella, su mochila y Wendy en mano directo a su locker sin un hola a los chicos atonitos junto a ella.

-Wen, podrias agarrar esto, por favor-dijo Sam estirando un libro hacia Wendy

-claro que si, Sam-dijo Wendy

Esas palabras desconcertaron bastante a los otros dos, pues Sam nunca le decía "Wen", al menos no tan cariñosamente y mucho menos decía un "por favor", y pues ella a Sam le decía pucket no "Sam". Freddie a ver la carita de what que puso carly se acerco a ambas chicas

-ey, hola Sam, hola Wendy, como han estado-dijo freddie algo nervioso

-bien, gracias-dijo Wendy

-a ti que te importa si estoy bien o no-dijo Sam poniéndolo contra los lockers y acercándosele al oído-mejor asegúrate de que no le pase nada a carly porque si le llegara a pasar algo a ella, adiós freddman-dicho esto lo solto

-vamos Wen-dijo jalando a wen de la mano-nos vemos luego carly-dijo volteando a verla

"_Porque eres asi conmigo Sam, te amo, te extraño, pero porque ahora estas con Wendy tan cariñosa, se que fui una estúpida pero…"_

-Vamos carly, tenemos que ir a clases, recuerda que en esta clase te toca con Sam- dijo freddie

-si lo se-dijo carly

Entonces carly se dirijio hacia su aula, y freddie hizo lo mismo, carly llego y se sento junto a Sam, eso era algo obvio, entonces empezó la clase, y a diferencia de otras clases Sam no hacia nada, bueno es normal no hacer nada en ella, pero no hacia ninguna travesura o cosas asi, solo jugaba con su lapicero, y dibujaba algo en su libreta que carly no alcanzaba a ver

-¡Sam!-grito el profesor howard, que saco a Sam de sus profundos pensamientos, al igual que a carly

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Sam

-eso, no pasa nada, no has hecho nada, ¿que al fin te cansaste de ser un gran problema para todos?-dijo Howard, y esto ultimo le recordó a carly

Sam se quedo sin palabras, no respondio, nada todos ya estaban preparados para que se alterara y le respondiera algo, pero no fue asi, solo agacho la cabeza y carly pudo escuchar un "si" casi a susurros.

-vamos Sam si en serio eso piensas hacer, es mucho mejor para todos- dijo el profesor riendo y a lo que los demás también rieron

-¡bueno ya!, ¿no?-dijo carly y Sam la volteo a ver-porque le dice todo eso a Sam ¿eh?, saben algo tal vez ella sea un "problema" para todos ustedes pero para mi no, si tan solo vieran un poco mas alla de "Sam Puckett"-dijo carly ya molesta por la reacción de sus demás compañeros

-si lo siento carly, tienes razón- dijo un tanto apenado Howard

-no yo no soy con la que se tiene que disculpar- dijo carly- si no con ella- carly jalo a Sam y la abrazo

-si, lo siento Sam- dijo Howard-pero eso no quiere decir que no sigas siendo un problema- esta vez bromeo

Sam abrazo tan fuerte a carly que era como si se quisiera hacer una sola persona-gracias carly-dicho esto la solto y volvieron a sus asientos

Carly sintió que revivio cuando Sam la abrazo de esa manera, y asi transcurrieron las clases hasta que llegaron al final y Sam le fue a preguntar a Carly porque había dicho eso

-oye Carly, porque le dijiste todo eso a Howard-dijo Sam

-pues porque yo….estaba arrepentida de lo que te dije, y pues esa era una buena forma de pedirte perdón, ¿no crees?- dijo carly

-pues si, gracias, aunque sabes ya me canse de que todos digan que soy su problema, y que se asusten cuando oigan mi nombre, a veces pienso que tal vez lo mejor sea….-no se atrevio a terminar

-¿que Sam?, que tal vez sea mejor-dijo carly

-desaparecer-dijo Sam sin mirar a carly

-¿me piensas dejar sola?-dijo carly

-no, claro que no, por eso no quiero irme, no te quiero dejar sola, Freddward no es capaz de cuidarte bien, si te pasara algo yo…-dijo Sam, y otra vez se quedo a medias pues lo que iba a decir no le convenia

"_Sam, que te pasa no le puedes decir a tu mejor amiga que si a ella le pasa algo tu te mueres, es tu amiga"-penso Sam _

-si me pasa algo que harias tu-dijo carly caminando hacia Sam casi acorralándola contra la pared, quedando ambas muy cerca, ninguna se había dado cuenta de aquella acción

-yo….no me lo perdonaría-dijo Sam viendo directo a los ojos de carly, a ambas les encantaba la sensación de verse directo a los ojos, pero ninguna se lo decía, obvio eran amigas desde pequeñas, para Sam lo primero que había era la amistad que tenia con carly, al igual que carly solo pensaba en la amistad entre ellas, aunque asi también ambas sabían que tal vez lo que sentían ya no era una simple amistad

Pero de pronto salio Wendy y las vio tan cerca que podría jurar que se estaban a punto de besar

-veo que ya se reconciliaron-dijo Wendy llamando la atención de ambas chicas que al fin salieron del hechizamiento de estar asi y se vieron bastante cerca y se separaron muy sonrojadas

-lo siento si interrumpi algo pero, Puckett, te vas conmigo por lo que te dije- dijo Wendy haciendo una seña que Sam entendia poco y carly nada

-¿que?- dijo Sam

-si lo que te dije-dijo Wendy, y Sam capto que hablaba de su ropa

-a eso, no mejor guardamela para otra ocasión, que suceda lo de anoche- dijo Sam guiñendole el ojo a Wendy quien solo se sonrojo y carly no pudo evitar ponerse celosa

-¿piensas repetir lo de anoche Puckett?-dijo Wendy de la misma manera

-uno nunca sabe- dijo Sam encojiendo los hombros

-pues espero que no, por el bien tuyo, mio y el de mi casa-dijo Wendy- ¿entonces te vas?-

-no voy a dejar a carly-dijo Sam

-cuidado shay, porque en una de esas sucede lo que paso anoche en mi casa, y creeme Sam es algo salvaje-dijo Wendy lo que puso a Sam mas que acalorada

-no te preocupes Wendy, yo la se domar muy bien-dijo carly siguiéndole el juego a Wendy

-ya dejen de fantasear, con lo que paso, pasa y pasara en sus respectivas casas-dijo Sam

-pero en la mia aun no ha pasado nada-dijo carly, en cierto modo quería que algo pasara

-bueno ya, vamos-dijo Sam jalando a carly

-bye, samantha-dijo Wendy gritándole a Sam

-odio que me digan samantha- dijo Sam

-¿en serio pasaste la noche con Wendy?-dijo carly y Sam paro en seco

-pues….es que como me pelee contigo, pues no tenia a donde ir, bueno mas que a mi casa pero no gracias, mejor con Wen que con mi madre- dijo Sam

-osea que cuando no te quedas conmigo, ¿te quedas con ella?-dijo carly

-pues si, ella es muy comprensiva conmigo, y aunque no lo creas, tiene su corazoncito- dijo Sam

-no lo dudo-dijo carly algo muy celosa-¿y hoy?-pregunto carly

-bueno creo que hoy tengo que ir a mi casa para ver que ah pasado con mi madre-dijo Sam

-ah ok-dijo carly

-pero tu sabes que en una de esas caigo en tu casa ¿no?-dijo Sam riendo

-si ya se-dijo carly-ya es de costumbre que en plena madrugada llegues y te metas por la ventana-

-si eso es cierto, me conoces muy bien-dijo Sam sonriendo y dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro

-pues ya ves por algo somos las mejores amigas-

De pronto un tipo paso corriendo y se llevo a carly en sus brazos, Sam que no reacciono al principio se echo a correr como alma que lleva el diablo detrás de aquel que le había quitado lo mas importante para ella.

_**Hasta aquí el segundo capi, espero y haya gustado**_

_**Sam si que lo da todo por carly, la cual siente unos inmensos celos hacia**_

_**Wendy, si tan solo supiera que Sam siente lo mismo**_

_**Igual lo del tipo no fue muuuuy creativo, PERO tiene que tener su heroe**_


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO TRES…..todo por ti

Sam iba corriendo tras aquel tipo, que llevaba a carly, hasta que llego a un callejón donde estaba todo obscuro, y no se veía nada

-¿carly?-pregunto Sam

-mmm-trato de gritar carly pero solo salio eso pues el tipo le tapo la boca

Sam se adentro mas al callejón y vio como el tipo tocaba de sobremanera a carly, entonces no dudo ni un segundo y agarro un tubo y lo golpeo en la espalda, y el tipo se volteo hacia ella, y le dio un golpe en el rostro, dejando asi un rastro de sangre escurriendo de su boca

-¡Sam!-grito carly

Sam se reincorporo y sonrio de manera sarcástica-¿es todo lo que tienes?-dijo Sam-crees que puedes contra Sam Puckett-dicho esto lo volvió a golpear, pero ahora en el estomago y luego en la cabeza para asi dejarlo inconsciente

Sam se limpio aquel rastro de sangre y fue a ver a carly que aun seguía un poco fuera de si

-estas bien Carlie-dijo Sam

-Sam-dijo carly abrazando a Sam y sin poder evitar comenzar a llorar

-tranquila ya paso, ven vamos antes de que este tipo despierte-dijo Sam jalando a carly y dándole una patada al tipo que aun estaba en el suelo

Asi continuaron el camino hacia el Bushwell plaza, al llegar ahí entraron directo al departamento de carly, pero al llegar a fuera de la puerta de carly vieron que freddie las estaba esperando

-hay pero que sorpresa que ande por aqui el tontecnico este-dijo Sam haciendo cara de chocada al ver al chico levantarse eh ir hacia ellas

-jaja Sam que te paso, ahora en que lio te metiste-dijo riendo freddie al ver el labio roto de Sam

-jaja Benson que gracioso-dijo Sam acercándose a el-sabes en quien se veria mejor este golpe-dijo Sam sonriendo y agarrandolo del cuello-en cierto freddnstein, que anda por ahí-

-tran-tranquila Sam, solo era un comentario-dijo freddie algo asustado

-tranquila Sam, mejor ven, vamos a curarte esa herida-dijo carly jalando a Sam y entrando a su casa seguida de los otros chicos, pero se toparon con Spencer y una gran, en verdad gran manzana

-wuau-dijo carly con cara de sorprendida

-¡hay jonas!- dijo Sam viendo la manzana

-y para que es eso Spencer-dijo freddie

-pues, es para hacer una escultura de manzana, bueno es algo parecido a la de la gran calabaza-dijo Spencer agarrando su sierra

-a si esa calabaza-dijo carly recordando el suceso con la calabaza

-¿y porque una manzana y no una calabaza?-dijo Sam-¿por el color?-dijo riendo

-no, porque cualquier persona normal sabría que es un trauma lo que me paso, además no es la época-dijo Spencer viendo a Sam

-pues si, cualquier persona normal, osea no yo, porque como sabras yo lo que menos tengo es normalidad en mi-dijo Sam

-eso es muy cierto-dijo freddie riendo

-freddie-dijo carly en forma de regaño

-lo siento-dijo freddie aun riendo

-pero bueno, aun asi esta se la regalare a mi amigo eleganto de regalo de cumpleaños-dijo Spencer

-y porque una gran manzana-dijo carly

-para que no sufra de antioxidantes-dijo Sam riendo y freddie hizo lo mismo

-Sam-dijo carly

-perdon Carlie, es inevitable-dijo Sam que seguia riendo

-pues es que, estaba pensando en regalarle un gran smoking pero no creo que yo pueda ser un gran sastre, asi que le dije a calceto, y el me consiguió esto-dijo Spencer-¿que te paso en el labio?-dijo al ver a Sam del labio roto-¿en que lio te metiste ahora?-dijo con cierta risita en el rostro

Carly se sentía culpable, pues ella sabia que Sam siempre había sido su "héroe", pero no le gustaba la idea de que se arriesgara a tanto por ella

-tranquilo Spence- dijo Sam-mira que hierba mala nunca muere-dijo Sam sonriendo sarcásticamente

-jeje, eso es cierto-dijo freddie

-bueno Sam, ven aca te voy a curar esa herida-dijo carly

Y asi carly puso un hielo en un trapo y se lo puso a Sam en el labio

-esta frio-dijo Sam quitándose

-ya se, pero tranquila-dijo carly jalando del rostro a Sam, pero sono el celular de Sam

-bueno-dijo Sam

-hola Puckett-dijo alguien bastante conocida para ella

-que pasa wendyland-dijo Sam en tono burlon y carly solo la vio con algo de celos

-es que quería saber que paso con carly-dijo Wendy que estaba preparándose de cenar

-pues es algo que te tengo que contar en persona, porque si paso algo, no lo que tu crees pero me termine de convencer de que….-dijo Sam

-¿de que la amas?-pregunto Wendy

-si, pero mejor luego te…-dijo Sam pero escucho que Wendy comia algo-platico-termino de decir-¿que comes?-dijo Sam

-pues estuy cumundo um grun sunduch-dijo con la boca llena

-¿que no tienes modales?-dijo Sam

-pues soy igual a ti, ¿tu que crees?-dijo Wendy

-oye, no me pongas como ejemplo a mi, que soy completamente bien comportada-dijo Sam para luego soltar una risita a la que Wendy respondio igual

-bueno Puckettshay, estoy comiendo un gran sándwich de jamón-dijo Wendy

-no me digas Puckett….-penso un rato pues después de todo el "shay" que le ponía Wendy a su apellido era de carly…-a-ademas, yo….ya se me antojo tu comida-dijo Sam volteando a ver a carly que escuchaba atenta aquella conversación

-pues ten, te invito-dijo Wendy acercando su sándwich al teléfono

-Wendy, como si en serio pudiera comer de tu sándwich desde aquí-dijo Sam riendo

-bueno yo solo decía, después de todo tu shay esta ahí contigo, no creo que la quieras dejar-dijo Wendy

-jaja que graciosa, pero ya nos vemos mañana Wendolyn, cuídate-dijo Sam

-cuidate tu también-dijo Wendy-al menos un poco igual de lo que cuidas a carly-

-claro Wendy, además a ti también te cuido-dijo Sam pero solto una risita

-si claro como si yo lo necesitara-dijo Wendy

-jaja lo se, por eso lo dije-dijo Sam

-bye Puckettshay, te cuidas-dijo Wendy

-tu igual-

-te quiero-dijo Wendy

-y yo a ti-dijo Sam, carly se quedo sorprendida pues, algo que nunca decía Sam era un "te quiero" ni un "yo también"

-era Wendy, ¿cierto?- dijo carly volviendo a jalar a Sam para seguirla curando

-si, es que, bueno quería saber si ya había llegado a mi casa-dijo Sam sonriendo

-¿y que le dijiste?-pregunto carly

-pues, que aun seguía aquí-dijo Sam

-oigan chicas, ¿no quieren ir por unos licuados locos?-pregunto freddie

-mmm no, es que yo tengo que ir a mi casa, pero tal vez otro dia freddkenstein, por lo mientras, mejor lleva a Carlie, y comprale uno-dijo Sam agarrando sus cosas-nos vemos carly, adiós Spencer, hasta nunca freddman-dijo Sam para luego salir de ahí

-¿que paso?-dijo freddie

-pues de eso tengo que hablarte-dijo carly-ven vamos arriba-

-claro-dijo freddie

-vamos arriba Spencer-dijo carly

-claro-dijo Spencer que le estaba sacando el corazón a la gran manzana

-oh rayos, se me olvidaron mis llaves en la casa de carly-dijo Sam-me tendre que regresar-

-es que, ¿viste el golpe de Sam?-pregunto carly

-si, ¿tu sabes que le paso?-dijo freddie

-si-dijo carly

-¿en serio?, y ahora en que problema se metio-dijo freddie

-esta vez yo tuve la culpa en cierto modo-dijo carly

-¿porque?, ¿que paso?-dijo freddie

-es que un tipo me quizo violar-dijo carly

-¿que?-pregunto freddie poniéndose de pie

-si, venia para aca con Sam y me llevo en sus brazos-dijo carly recordando aquel suceso

-¿y entonces Sam que hizo?-dijo freddie

-pues ella nos siguió hasta un callejón donde el tipo me comenzó a tocar, entonces llego y lo golpeo, pero el le pego y por eso tenia el labio roto-dijo carly

-ah, era por eso, y yo burlándome-dijo freddie

Sam regreso a la casa de carly y entro como era de costumbre

-hola Spence-dijo Sam

-¿que haces aquí?, ¿no se suponía que te fuiste a tu casa?-dijo Spencer que estaba ya dentro de la manzana

-si pero olvide mis llaves-dijo Sam agarrando una correa con sus llaves ahí-¿y carly?-dijo buscando a su amiga

-ah, esta arriba con freddie-dijo Spencer-si quieres sube, para que le avises que regresaste-dijo Spencer sacando la cabeza

-claro-dijo Sam subiendo por las escaleras

-sabes lo mejor tal vez sea que le digas lo que sientes-dijo freddie caminando en círculos

-como crees, eso destruiría nuestra amistad-dijo carly

-pues es que tal vez eso ya no sea una simple amistad-dijo freddie

-ni loca se lo diría-dijo carly

-pues tal vez tu no, pero yo si-dijo freddie

-no te atrevas-dijo carly recargándose de freddie, pero de más, lo que hiso que este cayera y ella quedara encima de el

Sam iba alegremente a entrar al estudio de iCarly cuando vio aquella escena, la cual quería evitar ver en toda su vida, ver a la persona que ama, en brazos de la persona que mas detesta….

Hasta aquí el tercer capitulo de este fanfic….

Espero les haya gustado

Esto es puro CAM, no es ni creddie, ni seddie…nada que ver


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ni Carly, NI Sam, Ni mucho menos iCarly me pertenece, si fuera asi el CAM no estaria solo implicito...**_

_**gracias a tods por sus reviews, los ame todos y cada uno de ellos, porque los leo y tomo apuntes mentales de cada uno...como por ejemplo: Mary-Alice-Snape...ame tu review...este cap va para ti ;), y NO, Sam y Wendy seran solo amigas...ya veras porque...aun falta la aparicion de la hermana gemela(rubia-buena), Melanie...y no se esperan lo que viene!, Carly explotara!...de nuevo¬¬', Specer...bueeeeno un pequeño adelanto porque estoy muy feliz por mis reviews!, Spencer andara con quien menos se lo esperan...sin mas...aqui les dejo este capi**_

CAPITULO CUATRO…..confusión

Sam se quedo impactada, no podía moverse, sus piernas no repondian, todo lo que deseaba no ver, lo estaba viendo en ese momento, pero vio que se estaban parando y mejor se echo a correr y bajo por las escaleras

-¿ya te vas?, ¿viste a carly?-pregunto Spencer para no conseguir respuesta alguna, pues Sam salio sin decir ni una sola palabra-que habrá pasado-dijo Spencer a la nada-mejor seguire trabajando-dijo

...

-lo siento freddie-dijo carly jalando al chico del piso

-no te preocupes, por mi no hay problema-dijo el sonriendo

-en tus sueños fred-dijo carly pues sabia que quería decir aquel comentario

-lo se carly, no tienes porque repetirlo-dijo el aun con su sonrisa-bueno, yo creo que ya me voy, no sea que a mi madre le de un colapso nervioso- dijo freddie

-te acompaño- dijo carly

Y asi se dirigieron a la planta baja para encontrar a un Spencer lleno de manzana

-¿que te paso?-dijo freddie

-esta….manzana…tiene…demasiada pulpa-dijo un Spencer bastante agotado y tomando algo de agua-¿por cierto te peleaste otra vez con Sam?-

-¿quien?-dijo carly buscando a alguien mas

-obvio tu tontita-dijo Spencer

-¿yo?-dijo carly muy extrañada

-¿te volviste a pelear con ella?-pregunto también freddie

-no-dijo carly-no que yo sepa-

-es que por la carita con la que salio-dijo Spencer

-¿cuando?-dijo carly

-hace un par de minutos-dijo Spencer

-¿Sam estuvo aquí?-pregunto freddie

-si, ¿no los subio a ver?, es que se le olvidaron sus llaves-dijo Spencer-y subio y pues pensé que los había visto-

-Sam-dijo carly y se fue corriendo a hablarle por teléfono, dejando a un Spencer y a un freddie sin saber que hacer

-que sucede-le dijo Spencer a freddie

-no se, tu sigue con tu escultura que yo vere con carly que hacemos-dijo freddie a lo que Spencer solo asintió y entro de nuevo a su manzana

-¿que pasa carly?-pregunto freddie

-no contesta-dijo carly ignorando la pregunta de freddie

-carly, ¿que pasa?-volvio a preguntar freddie

-que creo que Sam nos vio a ti y a mi-dijo carly colgando el teléfono-cuando estaba encima de ti-

-¿tu crees?-pregunto freddie-ya ves, tal vez ella tambien te quiere-dijo freddie sonriéndole a carly

-o tal vez al que quiere es a ti-dijo carly algo triste

-como crees, si siempre me golpea e insulta, en cambio a ti siempre te cuida y nunca te insulta-dijo freddie

-pues si, pero no has escuchado eso de que los que mas se pelean son los que mas se quieren-dijo carly viendo a freddie

-yo opino que se puso asi por ti-dijo freddie-¿recuerdas la ves que las encontré en tu cuarto?, estaban a punto de besarse-dijo freddie haciendo recordar a carly

XxxxxflashbackxxxxX

Carly y Sam estaban en el cuarto de la primera, ensayando con las pelucas para el show que darían en la noche

-yo soy carly, me gusta comer con tenedores y bañarme todos los días-dijo Sam imitando a carly

-yo soy Sam, me gusta la costilla, y me lavo poco las manos-dijo carly imitando a Sam

-jajaja-rio Sam-igualita a mi-dijo mientras seguía riendo y la otra hacia lo mismo

-jajaja-rio carly-lo se soy igualita, pero mejor guardémosla para el show-dijo carly quitándose la peluca de Sam y poniéndola en un cajón y dándose la vuelta, carly no se dio cuenta de que Sam había sacado la peluca y justo cuando se dio la vuelta de nuevo Sam se la quizo poner, pero se fueron ambas contra la cama, quedando carly debajo y Sam encima de ella con peluca en mano

A ambas se les desaparecio la sonrisa que tenían y se quedaron viendo fijamente, carly descubrió que le encantaban los ojos de Sam, bueno lo rectifico, y Sam descubrió que nunca había deseado tanto besar a carly

-oigan chi….-no termino de decir freddie que iba entrando cuando vio aquella escena, a Sam se le cayo la peluca y se quito de encima de carly

-uy tengo un hambre-dijo Sam

-yo igual-dijo carly saliendo atrás de Sam, dejando asi aun muy confundido freddie

Xxxxxfin flashbackxxxxX

-si lo recuerdo-dijo carly terminando de recordar-despues de eso te lo conte-

-si-dijo freddie-¿y porque no le hablas a Wendy?, tal vez este con ella-

-tienes razón-dijo carly-¿tienes su numero?-

-si creo que si-dijo freddie buscando el numero en su celular-a mira aquí esta-dijo freddie dándole el numero a carly para que lo marcara

-bueno-dijo carly cuando le contestaron

-¿si?-dijo una voz femenina del otro lado

-habla carly shay-dijo carly

-¿shay?-pregunto Wendy muy sorprendida-¿que pasa?-

-es Sam-dijo carly

-¿que pasa con ella?-pregunto wendy

**_..._**

**_donde se habra metido Sam!, que no haga una locura por dios!, espero que la escritora de este fic no la aviente de aquel acantilado al que..._**

**_jeje lo siento, creo que eso estaba de mas, espero que les haya gustado! :), como dije al principio de este cap...un adelanto es que tanto Wen como Spence andara con QUIEN MENOS SE IMAGINAN...y ya se viene lo mejor! y los problemas! y muchas cosas...don't worry!, tengo varios caps!, asi que actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda_**

**_o por cierto!, si no aparecen las escenas divididas...es por quien sabe que ma..., porque en mi compu si aparecen divididas pero aqui no...lo siento!, me fijare en eso...nos leemos en el proximo cap!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**NI_ Carly NI Sam, NI Melanie...en si TODO iCarly no me pertenece, todo es de Dan y los de NICK, quiero agradecer sus reviews, en serio...a Mary-Alice-Snape, que es adicta a este fic...una actualizacion mas porque me ponen de buenas tus reviews :), este fic DEDICADO TOOOODDOOOO PARA TI, bueno, aun no sabran quien andara con Spence y con Melanie, cuando lo vean se van a qudar con cara de :O, se los aseguro sin mas, aqui les dejo este capi_**

CAPITULO CINCO…..el plan perfecto

-hola-dijo carly cuando le contestaron

-¿si?-pregunto una voz femenina del otro lado

-habla carly shay-dijo carly

-¿shay?-pregunto Wendy extrañada-¿que pasa?-

-es Sam-dijo carly

-¿que pasa con ella?-pregunto Wendy muy exaltada

-pues es que no contesta su celular, ¿esta contigo?-dijo carly deseando que asi fuera, pero a la vez no

-¿no contesta?, que raro, conmigo no esta-dijo Wendy-¿te peleaste con ella?

-porque todo mundo tiene que pensar que cuando Sam esta mal es por mi-dijo carly viendo a freddie

-pues tal vez ella sufre por ti-dijo Wendy que solo se tapo la boca cuando escucho lo que acababa de decir

-¿que?-pregunto carly

-¿eh?-dijo Wendy como haciéndose la desentendida

-¿que dijiste?-dijo carly

-que yo me encargo de Sam-dicho esto Wendy colgó

Carly volteo a ver a freddie con cara de what.

-¿que pasa carly?-pregunto freddie

-ella me dijo que-dijo carly quedando inmóvil y sin habla

-¿que te dijo?-dijo freddie moviendo a carly de los brazos

-que tal vez Sam sufria por mi-dijo carly

-lo ves hasta Wendy opina lo mismo que yo-dijo freddie-¿quieres andar conmigo?-le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-freddie-dijo carly rodando los ojos

-yo ya se que no me quieres, pero por que no le das celos, y asi veras si en serio te quiere-dijo freddie

-¡esa es una gran idea!-dijo carly-pero nada de enamorarse, que lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño-dijo carly apuntando con el dedo a freddie

-te lo juro-dijo freddie

··········································

-rayos Sam contesta-decia Wendy mientras marcaba varias veces el celular de Sam pues no contestaba

-Sam-seguia diciendo hasta que por fin contesto

-bueno, ¿Sam?, ¿donde estas?-dijo Wendy en cuanto le contestaron

-¿que?, ¿quin ers?-preguntaba enredadamente Sam

-Sam, ¿estas borracha?, ¿donde estas?-dijo Wendy

-yo no esoy boracha-dijo Sam aun sin que se le entendiera al 100%

-Sam, ¿dime donde estas?-decia Wendy

-no she- decia Sam

-¿que ves?-dijo Wendy

-luces, muchas luces de colores-dijo Sam

-que ayuda-dijo Wendy dándose un golpe en la frente-estas en un antro Sam-dijo lo evidente pues la música a gran volumen y las voces lo decían todo

-a sisisi, también hay muchas, pero muchas cosas de los Beatles-dijo Sam

-eso, por la casa de carly hay un bar donde tienen muchas cosas de los Beatles-dijo Wendy- ¿estas con Andy cierto?-dijo Wendy

-¿Andy?, ¿que Andy?-dijo Sam aun poco consciente

-esperame ahí, no te muevas-dijo Wendy para luego colgar y dirijirse hacia alla

Wendy llego al lugar donde estaba Sam, entro ahí y pudo ver a una Sam inconsciente en la barra y se dirijio hacia ella

-hola Andy-dijo Wendy saludando al dueño del bar

-hola Wendy-dijo Andy-llego hace un rato, pero no ha dejado de beber, esta una y otra copa, y creo que ya perdió el conocimiento y mañana tienen clases-dijo Andy mostrándole a Sam

-si, yo se, pero gracias, yo me hare cargo-dijo Wendy parando a Sam y recargándosela en el hombro

-Wen, que paso-decia Sam que sentía que iba flotando

-apestas a alcohol, si carly te viera asi, te regañaria muy feo, sabes que no le gusta que tomes y fumes-dijo Wendy metiendo a Sam a su coche

-pero eiia no esta aaaqii- decia malamente la rubia

-pero que tal que ella esta muy preocupada por ti-dijo Wendy

-¿que?-dijo Sam

-pues ella fue la que me hablo muy preocupada por ti-dijo Wendy quien ya iba manejando

-¿y que te dijo?-dijo Sam

-que si estabas conmigo, y que te había marcado pero no contestabas-dijo Wendy-¿que paso?-

-es que…-dijo Sam recordando aquella escena de freddie y carly-creo que carly y freddie andan-

-¿que?-dijo Wendy que casi se pasa un alto por estar distraída

-es que los encontré en una escena bastante rara, y pues supongo que ya andan-dijo Sam sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

-¿y porque no andamos?-dijo Wendy, y hasta lo borracho se le quito a Sam

-¿que?-dijo Sam sorprendida

-tranquila Puckettshay, no te emociones, solo para que le des celos a carly-dijo Wendy estacionando el auto y bajando a una Sam algo impactada

-¿celos?-dijo Sam aun fuera de si

-si, porque te puedo asegurar que ella también te quiere-dijo Wendy

-¿tu crees?-dijo Sam caminando con Wendy hacia la casa de la segunda

-pues si no lo intentamos, no podras saber-dijo Wendy acercándose a Sam- ¿o que tienes miedo?-dijo Wendy retando a Sam

-bromeas, Sam Puckett no le tiene miedo a nada-dijo Sam como prueba de aceptando el reto

-ok-dijo Wendy abriendo la puerta de su casa

··························································

Al otro dia…

Wendy se levanto pues tenia que ir a la escuela, y no estaba segura de que Sam quisiera ir, asi que se levanto y Sam ya no estaba.

-¿Sam?-pregunto Wendy

-¿que pasa?-pregunto la rubia saliendo del baño, ya bañada y enredada con una toalla alrededor suyo

-¿ya estas parada?, ¿y bañada?-dijo Wendy muy sorprendida al ver a Sam asi

-me siento horriblemente, me duele la cabeza y eh vomitado como no se cuantas veces-dijo Sam sentándose en la cama

-eso es muy obvio-dijo Wendy-te pusiste una borrachera impresionante-

-no recuerdo nada, mas que tu y yo andamos-dijo Sam lo que hizo que Wendy no supiera que decir

-ehm, si bueno, pero es por una buena causa, ¿no?-dijo Wendy sonriendo

-si, yo se, pero mejor apurate y arréglate wendolyn-dijo Sam poniéndose de pie para comenzarse a arreglar-gracias-dijo Sam y Wendy la volteo a ver

-¿porque?-dijo Wendy que ya tenia todo listo para meterse a bañar

-porque me ayudas tanto con mi vida, no se que haría sin ti y mi vida tan…-dijo Sam

-gracias a ti por, permitir que yo este contigo, y por no golpearme como a todos los demás-dijo Wendy sonriendo y metiéndose al baño

Y asi ambas se arreglaron y fueron rumbo a la escuela, aunque Sam, se sentía super mal, eh incluso iba algo chocada, pero no se podía perder el hecho de poner en marcha el plan de "el arte de dar celos".

·······································

Ambas chicas bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la escuela, al llegar al casillero de Sam, ahí estaban los otros dos que al verlas se acercaron de mas, entre si.

Wendy le echo el brazo encima a "su novia", lo que hizo que los otros dos chicos se quedaran impactados, y asi entraron ambas parejas directo al casillero de las protagonistas de iCarly

-wenlin me agarras esto por favor-dijo Sam y carly y freddie se vieron entre si y Carly no sabia que hacer que decir

-claro, mi puckettsin-dijo Wendy sonriéndole muy amorosamente a Sam

-hola chicas, ¿Qué hacen?-dijo freddie jalando a carly de la mano que aun no reaccionaba, Sam quedo igual que carly cuando vio que freddie la agarro de la mano

-nada freddman- dijo Wendy

-rayos Sam, te ves horrible, ¿que no dormiste en tu casa?-dijo freddie

-no de hecho dormi con Wendy, ¿cierto Wen?-dijo Sam abrazando a Wendy, lo que hizo que carly se pusiera muy celosa al ver tal escena

-que curioso, porque yo dormi en el apartamento enfrente al mio-dijo freddie jalando a carly y abrazándola

-un momento...-dijeron carly y Sam al mismo tiempo y se quedaron viendo-ustedes…-volvieron a decir ambas chicas-andan….-terminaron de decir al mismo tiempo para luego mirarse fijamente la una a la otra sin ninguna palabra, Wendy y freddie se quedaron viendo y se sonrieron mutuamente al ver tal escena

-/-/-/-/-/

**_bueeno hasta aqui este capi, espero les haya gustado, y bueno van a aparecer tres personajes, que afectaran al grupo, y otro incidental, no importante, este pequeño avance para los que leen, besos_**

**_twitter: NayaHemoMéxico_**

**_facebook:_ Oosaki Fuu**


	6. Chapter 6

_**iCarly no me pertenece, espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo cuando la comence a escribir**_

_**ahora...gracias a sus reviews...**_

_**Megan Williams: ya hice caso por fin a tus consejos!, espero que te guste mi historia y notes los cambios de escena.**_

_**Sora Yagami: no pienso hacer muy largo eso de "el arte de dar celos", ya lo veras, las cosas se complicaran como para que eso siga de pie...tambien pense en que se besaran en frente de Carly!, pero no hubiera sido muy bueno, este capi y el que viene te lo demostrara**_

_**Mary-Alice-Snape: que te digo...gracias por seguir esta historia!, y espero que te guste mas!**_

CAPITULO SEIS…escapar

-un momento...-dijeron Carly y Sam al mismo tiempo y se quedaron viendo-ustedes…-volvieron a decir ambas chicas-andan….-terminaron de decir al mismo tiempo para luego mirarse fijamente la una a la otra sin ninguna palabra, Wen y freddie se quedaron viendo y se sonrieron mutuamente al ver tal escena

-pues si ella es mi chica-dijo freddie jalando a carly y abrazándola

-pues, ella es mi chica-ahora la que hablo fue Wendy

Carly y Sam no decían nada, solo se quedaron viendo, sin una sola palabra

-que pasa Shay, ¿no vas a decir nada?-pregunto Wendy

-n-no se-dijo Carly que seguía viendo a Sam

-nunca pensé, que tu fueras de ese lado-dijo freddie sonriéndole a Wendy-ni lo creía de ti Sam-

-ya ves, las cosas simplemente suceden-dijo Wendy, que era la única que hablaba del lado Puckett

-si, es lo mismo que yo digo-dijo freddie que era el único que hablaba del lado Shay

-¿y ustedes que dicen?-dijo Wendy refiriéndose a las otras dos chicas estupefactas aun

-e-esta bien-dijo Sam al fin

-¿q-que esta bien?-pregunto Carly también medio volviendo en si

-q-que andes con freddward-dijo Sam disimulado una sonrisa para no mostrar que en verdad le dolia

-¿e-en serio?-pregunto carly

-claro si el es tu felicidad-dijo Sam-me voy de aqui-dijo para después salir corriendo, salio de la escuela sin rumbo alguno, decidio ir a su casa, ahí estaba un hobbie que ella adoraba, y saco de una funda impermeable una bella guitarra, de color azul con negro, que brillaba de lo bien que la cuidaba

-ven aca-dijo Sam acariciándola con cariño-sabes te quiero casi tanto como a…-se le cortaron las palabras pues no sabia porque iba a decir ese nombre-carly-susurro, pero porque ella, por que su mejor amiga de toda la vida, se conocían mejor que nadie, porque ella, porque tenia que perder asi la cabeza por una chica, y mas por ella, por _su_ chica, como tantas veces le había dicho

Entonces comenzó a tocar las cuerdas de su guitarra y comenzó a cantar un poco

_**Friday night beneath the stars,  
>in a field behind your yard, <strong>_

Sam estaba bastante metida en esa cancion, pues era una de sus favoritas, de algun modo le recordaba a ella y a….Carly

**you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
>And sometimes we don't say a thing;<br>just listen to the crickets sing.**

Ella siempre quizo cantar con Carly, pues sabia bien que tenia una gran voz, pero Carly es muy penosa, y no quizo hacerlo la vez que se lo propuso

**Everything I need is right here by my side.  
>And I know everything about you<br>I don't wanna live without you.**

**I'm only up when you're not down.  
>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.<br>It's like no matter what I do.  
>Well you drive me crazy half the time;<br>the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
><strong>**And I'm only me when I'm with you.  
><strong>

Termino con cierta melancolia de cantar y se echo a su cama boca abajo, pues estaba cansada, había sido un dia muy difícil, mas por el echo de saber que freddie y Carly andaban, y el hecho de que estaba cruda, si que había sido un dia bastante pesado, asi que cerro los ojos y poco a poco sintió como se iba quedando dormida, solo asi podía estar sin pensar un poco en Carly.

OoooOoooOoooO

Estaban en clases, y ella no podía poner atención, pues Sam no estaba, era de las pocas clases que estaba con Sam, y desde que se entero que andaba con Wendy, no podía dejar de pensar en eso

-Carly Shay-dijo la profesora Briggs- Carly Shay-volvio a repetir y ahora Carly salio de sus pensamientos

-si, digame-dijo Carly

-estoy pasando lista-dijo Briggs

-ah-dijo Carly y volvió a caer en sus pensamientos

-Sam Puckett-dijo esta vez briggs- Samantha Puckett-repitio y Carly respondio

-no esta-dijo Carly señalando el lugar vacio junto a ella

-que raro-dijo Briggs-a pesar de que no hace nada, casi nunca falta, además podría jurar que la vi hace rato-dijo pensativa-¿no la estaras incubriendo verdad Shay?-

-no, la verdad es que yo no la eh visto-dijo Carly

-de acuerdo-dijo Briggs-continuemos-

OoooOoooOoooO

-¡CARLYYYY!-ese gran grito la saco de sus pensamientos

-q-q-que pasa Gibby-dijo con algo de dificultad

-ya terminaron las clases y tu aquí sentada-dijo Gibby señalando que ya no había nadie mas en el salón

-ah, lo siento-dijo Carly parándose para salir del salón

Carly caminaba desconcertada por los pasillos de la escuela cuando freddie llego y le hablo, aunque al principio no obtuvo respuesta, después de varios intentos pudo sacar a Carly de su laguna mental

-¡Carly!-grito freddie

-¿q-que sucede?-dijo Carly

-te eh estado hablando por mas de 10 minutos y tu no me respondes-dijo freddie viéndola

-ah, lo siento-dijo Carly-es que estaba pensando-

-¿en Sam?-dijo freddie

-mmj-dijo Carly como aceptación

-sabes que al rato hacemos el show-dijo freddie

-asi…cierto-dijo Carly con indiferencia

-¿se te había olvidado?-pregunto freddie

-¿eh?...no como crees-dijo Carly sonriendo para disimular que era mentira

-¿y crees que Sam vaya?-dijo freddie

-no se…tal vez-dijo Carly aun con indiferencia

-bueno vamos, te llevo a tu casa-dijo freddie jalando a Carly pero alguien los llamó

-¡ey!- Carly y freddie voltearon al escuchar que les hablaban

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Carly que al ver a Wendy yendo hacia ellos volteo la mirada

-¿saben algo de Sam?-dijo muy agitada pues iba corriendo

-no, pensé que tu sabrias-dijo freddie

-no, no se nada de ella, le estuve marcando y no me ha contestado-dijo Wendy viendo su celular, esto hizo que Carly volteara

-y no tienes idea de donde puede estar-dijo Carly al fin interesada en algo

-no, y eso la verdad me preocupa-dijo Wendy viendo a Carly

-¿y que hacemos?-dijo freddie

-ir a buscarla-dijo Carly viendo a los otros chicos

-porque tanto interés-dijo Wendy viendo a Carly con una sonrisa algo picara

-p-pues porque hoy hacemos iCarly-dijo Carly viendo Wendy

-si, es cierto hoy hacemos iCarly-dijo freddie volteando hacia Wendy

-pues, entonces deberíamos…-dijo Wendy-separarnos, tu vas a tu casa, yo a mi casa y freddie a la casa de Sam-dijo Wendy viendo a Carly

-y porque piensas que estará en alguna de nuestras casas?-dijo freddie algo confundido

-a ver… ¿a donde va Sam cuando quiere comer, o hablar de algo?-dijo Wendy

-buen punto-dijeron Carly y freddie al mismo tiempo

-bien que conoces a Sam-dijo freddie-ahora entiendo porque andan-

-Sam es muy difícil-dijo Wendy

-¿porque?-pregunto Carly viéndola

-porque ella se abre muy poco con las personas, no tan fácil dice lo que siente-dijo Wendy algo melancólica

-¿porque dices eso?-dijo freddie

-porque no todos son capaces de ver mas alla de la "ruda Sam Puckett"-dijo Wendy-eso hace que ella quiera defenderse de un modo, en el cual ella no salga mas afectada de lo que ya esta-dijo esta vez viendo a Carly pues sabia que ella entendia a Sam

-y-yo lo se-dijo Carly viendo a Wendy lo que desconcertó a ambos chicos-yo también puedo entender como se siente Sam, no porque sea igual que ella, sino porque soy diferente, y eso tal vez hace que de algún modo ella sienta confianza en mi, pues somos tan distintas, pero a la vez tan iguales-

-pero porque no mejor vamos a buscarla-dijo Wendy con una sonrisita

-si, claro-dijo freddie

-yo voy a mi casa-dijo Wendy

-y yo a la de Carly-dijo freddie también sonriendo

-¿porque?-dijo Carly-¿entonces yo?….-

-vas a su casa-dijo Wendy

-¿pero porque?-dijo Carly

-si no quieres, voy yo…-dijo Wendy- pero eso es un riesgo, tal vez no llegue a tiempo para el show-Wendy sonrio provocando a Carly

-ves tu mejor-dijo freddie y Carly solo asintió

Asi cada uno agarro su rumbo, Wendy a su casa, freddie a casa de Carly y Carly a la casa de Sam

OoooOoooOoooO

Wendy entro a su casa, buscando a Sam impacientemente, pero solo encontró una gran confusión

-¿Sam?-pregunto y vio como una rubía de ojos color azul se paro frente a ella

-no, yo no soy Sam-dijo la rubia sonriendo

-imposible-dijo Wendy

XxxxXxxxXxxxX

**_Hasta aquí este capitulo_**

**_¿Quien será la rubia de la casa de Wendy?, ya se lo deben imaginar, pero ¿que hace ella ahí?, freddie que encontrara en casa de carly?, les advierto, SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTA PARA TRAUMARSE, parejas de Wendy y Spencer apareceran!, y Sam y Carly, la pareja principal ¿que pasara con ellas?_**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO SIETE….arreglando las cosas

Wendy entro a su casa, buscando a Sam impacientemente, pero solo encontró una gran confusión

-¿Sam?-pregunto y vio como una rubía de ojos color azul se paro frente a ella

-no, yo no soy Sam-dijo la rubia sonriendo

-imposible-dijo Wendy

-ni tan imposible, porque aquí estoy-dijo la rubia acercándose a Wendy que estaba en shock-sabes eh estado tratando de comunicarme con Sam, para avisar que hoy venia, pero no ha contestado-

-y-ya se-dijo Wendy aun sin reaccionar-a-a mi tampoco me ha contestado, es que desde que se entero que…-Wendy se detuvo-tenemos que hablar-

-no me digas que ya me cambiaste por Sam-dijo la rubia acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Wendy

-no, como crees-dijo Wendy agarrando de la cintura a la rubia-tu eres única Mel….aunque muy parecida a Sam, pero a la vez tan diferente-dijo Wendy cada vez mas despacio para luego besarla

-jaja, ya lo se Wen-dijo Melanie mientras seguía besando a Wendy

OoooOoooOoooO

Freddie entro a la casa de Carly….

-¿Sam?-dijo freddie buscando a Sam en la cocina-¿Sam?-volvio a preguntar

Entonces empezó a escuchar unos ruidos muy, pero muy extraños en el baño, asi que se acerco lentamente hacia alla

-¡SPENCER!-escucho un gemido de un hombre, lo que asusto a freddie, pero agarro valentía y entro, quedo en shock, cuando vio aquella imagen, fue traumante y a la vez le….le dieron celos?, si eso sentía celos. Vio a Spencer con un tipo en la ducha, el estaba detrás de el otro tipo, que estaba quejándose

-¿Spencer?-dijo freddie, y Spencer lo volteo a ver muy impactado y se paro corriendo, agarro una toalla y se la enrolló, el otro tipo también salio, agarro su ropa y se fue

-freddie, no es lo que parece-dijo Spencer siguiendo a freddie que caminaba hasta la sala para tomar sus cosas e irse

-entonces dime que es, por que lo que vieron mis ojos, era lo que parecía-dijo un freddie, ¿dolido?-eres…repugnante…-dijo freddie con los ojos llenos de lagrimas agarro la perilla de la puerta y se decidio a salir pero Spencer la cerro acercándose bastante a el

-no me digas que estas celoso-dijo Spencer acerándose de mas a freddie pues al ver su reacción supuso que estaba celoso

-y-yo celoso-dijo freddie muy, muy nervioso por lo cerca que estaba Spencer de el-¿como crees?-dijo quitándose y luego abriendo la puerta para salir de ahí

OoooOoooOoooO

Carly llego a su destino, y toco la puerta, pero nadie respondio entonces pensó la manera de pensar después de unos segundos de pensar se acordó de los trucos de Sam

-¡claro!-dijo y luego saco un pasador y comenzó a tratar de abrir la puerta, le costo mucho pero al fin pudo abrirla-Sam, lo hace ver tan fácil-dijo para luego entrar, pero no había nadie en la sala, asi que se dirijio al cuarto de Sam, al entrar ahí la vio, tan linda, durmiendo como un angelito, aun boca abajo, se acerco a ella, y la miro y vio un objeto azul con negro, que tenia Sam en la mano derecha y la tomo, pues si bien casi nadie sabia, Carly sabia tocar la guitarra, comenzó a tocar algunas cuerdas.

Carly comenzó a tocar la guitarra, sin darse cuenta de que Sam estaba despertándose, y asi comenzó a cantar, ante la mirada extrañada de Sam, la cual no hizo ruido

**Maybe I'm wrong  
>You decide<br>Should been strong  
>Yet I lied<strong>

Sam abrio los ojos muy grandes al escuchar a Carly cantar, pues si algo tenia claro es que le gustaba oirla cantar

**Nobody gets me like you  
>Couldn't keep hold of you then<br>How could I know what you meant  
>There was no friend to compare to<br>There's a mountain between us  
>But there's one thing I'm sure of<br>That I know how I feel about you**

Carly seguia cantando mientras Sam solo la veia y la escuchaba con atención

**Can we bring yesterday back around  
>Cause I know how I feel about you now<br>I was dumb I was wrong  
>I've let you down<br>But I know how I feel about you now**

Termino Carly algo triste, pero al voltear vio a Sam sentada en la cama viendola sonrientemente

-wuau-dijo Sam

-eh-dijo Carly-perdon por tomarla sin tu permiso-

-no te preocupes Carls-dijo Sam con una sonrisa-eres la primera persona que dejo tocarla, sin romperle la cara-

-bueno, entonces tendre que sentirme halagada-dijo Carly sentándose junto a Sam

-exacto, deberías-dijo Sam sonriendo muy tiernamente

-¡oh! Es cierto-dijo Carly sacando su celular

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sam acercándose a Carly para ver el celular de Carly

-le tengo que avisar a freddie y a…tu…novia-dijo Carly viendo a Sam que quedaba muy cerca de su rostro

-que tienes…que decirle al fredtonto ese y a Wen-dijo Sam cayendo en el mismo hechizo que Carly al quedar tan cerca de el delicado rostro de Carly

-que…que ya te encontré-dijo volteando la cara pues si seguía asi, no iba a resistir

-ah, ¿porque, me estaban buscando?-dijo Sam regresando a ver la pantalla del celular de Carly

-si, es que, como no entraste a clases, ni contestabas el celular-dijo Carly marcando el numero de freddie-pues nos preocupamos-dijo poniéndose el teléfono en el oído

-¿en serio?-dijo Sam, Carly solo asintio pues freddie ya había contestado

-¿bueno, Carly?-dijo el chico-Sam no esta en tu casa-

-si lo se, ya la encontré, estoy aquí con ella en su casa-dijo Carly

-ah, ¿y ya hablaste con ella?, ¿ya arreglaron las cosas?, ¿por fin le vas a decir que la quieres?-dijo freddie

-ey ey tranquilo, lo primero, apenas estoy en proceso, lo segundo es que creo que ya, y lo tercero OBVIO no, y no pienso hacerlo-dijo Carly poniendo cierto énfasis en obvio

-bueno, tranquila, oye nos vemos dentro de 2 horas en tu casa, ¿y ya le avisaste a Wendy?-

-no apenas voy a hacerlo-

-ah ok, nos vemos al rato-

-bye-

-bye Carly-

Carly colgó y volteo a ver a Sam, y solo se sonrieron mutuamente.

-que te dijo el freddward ese-dijo Sam poniéndose frente a frente con Carly

-nada, importante, solo que si ya habíamos arreglado las cosas-dijo Carly sonriendo

-yo nunca estuve enojada contigo-dijo Sam-ademas yo me fui solo porque…estaba algo…chocada-dijo Sam tirándose hacia atrás en su cama

-ven floja-dijo Carly jalando a Sam, haciendo que se volviera a sentar-¿de que estabas chocada?-

-de todo-dijo Sam viendo a Carly algo triste

-pero no estas sola, ¿no?-dijo Carly agarrándole la mano a Sam la cual solo respondio con una sonrisa

-sabes, mejor yo le hablo a Wendy-dijo Sam sacando su celular pero se sorprendio bastante al ver la gran cantidad de llamadas de Wendy y….-o por dios-

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Carly viéndola con curiosidad

-me…me…-dijo Sam pero no podia terminar

-¿que?-dijo Carly

-me…llamo…mi…hermana-dijo Sam viendo con una cara de sorprendida a Carly

-¿Mel?, ¿Melanie te hablo?-dijo Carly viendo a Sam la cual solo asintió con la misma cara de sorprendida-no le piensas hablar, para saber que quería-

-si, creo, pero tendrías que hablarle a Wendy para avisarle que ya me encontraste, ¿no?-dijo Sam viendo a Carly

-a si claro-dijo Carly tomando de nuevo su celular y marcando el teléfono de Wendy, pero no contesto-no contesta-

-¿en serio?-dijo Sam-oh, ya se, le marco a Mel y ya ahorita le sigues intentando marcarle a Wen-dijo Sam le marco a Melanie y tampoco contestaba-tampoco contesta-dijo Sam

-¿vamos a su casa a buscarla?-dijo Carly

-si claro, luego le marcare de nuevo a Melanie-dijo Sam jalando a Carly de la mano para luego salir de su casa-un momento, ¿como entraste?-dijo Sam volteando a ver a Carly

-algo malo de Sam Puckett se me tenia que haber pegado-dijo Carly sonriendo y asi caminaron hasta la casa de Wendy, y como era de costumbre Sam entro como si fuera la dueña con Carly tras de ella, pero ambas quedaron atónitas al ver a Wendy con Melanie en el sofá, abrazadas viendo tele

OoooOoooOoooO

-Sam-dice Wendy sorprendida poniéndose de pie y Melanie quitándose de encima de ella-¿q-que haces aquí?-dijo sonriendo al ver a ambas chicas con cara de whats

-¿Mel?-dijo Sam-¿me estuviste marcando cierto?-

-si, es que quería avisarte, que llegaba hoy-dijo Melanie sonriendo

-como pueden estar tan tranquilas-dijo Carly viendo a Wendy y a Melanie

-pues…-dijo Wendy volteando a ver a las gemelas, pero Carly no la dejaba hablar

-sin excusas Wendy, porque engañar a Sam, y con su hermana-dijo Carly tomando del cuello de la blusa a Wendy

-ey Shay, tranquila-dijo Wendy tratando de tranquilizarla

-como me dices que tranquila, le estas poniendo los cuernos a Sam…-dijo una Carly realmente exaltada-y con su hermana-

-ehm, creo que ya es hora de que hables con Carly-le dijo Melanie a Sam-bueno, te lo digo, porque no quiero que deje a mi novia toda amoratada de los ojos-

-si, tienes razón Mel, sabes a pesar de que me caes mal por ser tan correcta-dijo Sam-te quiero hermanita-Sam le sonrio a Melanie

-¿me dijiste que me quieres?-dijo una Melanie bastante emocionada

-pero no le digas a nadie de lo que hablamos-dijo Sam volviendo a hacerse la seria pero Melanie la abrazo-ehm, creo que mejor voy a arreglar eso-

Sam se separo de Melanie, y fue hacia Wendy y Carly-ehm, Carls-comenzo diciendo Sam-mmm, necesitamos hablar-dijo jalando a Carly que solo fue aflojando su mano poco a poco-ven-dijo jalando a Carly hacia las escaleras-¿me prestas tu cuarto?, gracias-dijo Sam sin esperar respuesta

-¿estas bien?-dijo Melanie acariciando el rostro de Wendy que solo asintió-Carly esta muy celosa de ti ¿verdad?-dijo Melanie

-ese era el punto-dijo Wendy-pero mejor sigamos en lo nuestro-dijo volviendo a besarla

-¿otra vez?-pregunto casi en susurro a Melanie que se separaba de ella haciendo que Wendy buscara sus labios algo desesperada

-de ti nunca me voy a cansar-dijo Wendy que al fin atrapo de nuevo los labios de Melanie, y empujándola hasta el mueble y se puso sobre ella, comenzó a subir su mano por la pierna de Melanie, lo que ocasiono que esta solo pudiera dar un gemido ahogado, ya que Wendy aun la seguía besando….

OoooOoooOoooO

-Sam, como las puedes dejar asi, no vas a hacer nada, te pusieron los cuernos Sam-dijo Carly exaltada dando vueltas por la habitación-si….la…quieres-dijo Carly aunque le dolían estas palabras-lucha por ella-termino difícilmente aquella oración

-Carls-dijo Sam negando con la cabeza, acercandose hacia ella

-en serio Sam, no puedes dejar que Melanie te haga esto-dijo Carly

-Carly-empezo Sam-esto tal vez me cueste tu amistad, pero…por el bien de Wendy, Melanie, el tuyo y el mio es mejor que sepas esto-Sam tomo aire-yo…yo…e-estoy enamorada de ti-dijo Sam apartando la mirada de Carly, si no hubiera echo eso, hubiera visto como la cara de Carly se desorbitaba, y se quedaba sin palabras

-yo se….-dijo Sam volteándose-que tal vez esto me cueste tu amistad, y el que ya no me vuelvas a hablar, pero aun asi, yo siempre te voy a cuidar y no voy a dejar que nada te dañe…-dijo Sam volteando a verla-te amo Carly Shay, de una manera que jamas pense llegar a amar a alguien-dijo Sam sentándose en el suelo y abrazando sus piernas poniendo su frente en sus rodillas y sin querer, comenzando a llorar

Carly estaba parada, sabia que hacer y que decir perfectamente, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, pero lucho contra el impacto de aquella declaración y camino hacia Sam, se arrodillo junto a ella

-Sam-dijo Carly jalando a Sam, pero esta no quería voltearla a verla-Samy-dijo Carly al fin logrando que Sam por fin soltara sus piernas

-perdon-susurro Sam para volver a llorar

-ey, ven-dijo Carly abrazando a Sam la cual solo se aferro a ella como si quisiera fundirse en una sola-yo…yo…también te amo-dijo Carly-yo te amo Sam-dijo esta vez con seguridad, Sam solo se separo de ella y se le quedo viendo sorprendida-no se como me fui enamorando de ti-dijo Carly sentándose junto a Sam

-pero Carls, soy un problema-dijo Sam

-para todos, menos para mi-dijo Carly-me gusta tu forma de ser, asi como eres me gustas Sam, para mi eres como mi "héroe", tu siempre das todo por mi, y yo no hago nada por ti-dijo Carly algo triste

-Carls, tu das también todo por mi, mira como te pusiste cuando viste a Wen con Melanie-dijo Sam quitándole un mechon de cabello a Carly del rostro-tu eres la única que me puedes controlar, la única a la que obedezco, y es que es mas fuerte que yo por mas que me quiera negar no puedo, siempre sere tu "héroe"-

-es que no soporto la idea de que alguien te haga sufrir-dijo Carly acariciándole la cara a Sam

-entonces, no volveré a sufrir…-dijo Sam-¿quieres ser mi novia?-

Carly al escuchar esas palabras de la persona que amaba la puso muy feliz y la abrazo–claro Sam, quiero ser Carly de Puckett-

-me gusta Carly de Puckett, entonces yo sere Sam de Shay o Puckettshay-dijo Sam sonriendo lo que dejo a Carly algo confundida

-¿Puckettshay?-pregunto Carly

-idea de Wendy-dijo Sam-¿te…te puedo besar?-dijo acercándose mas a Carly y esta solo asintió, y asi Sam se acerco a Carly y la beso muy tiernamente y despacio a la vez, pues si bien siempre lo había deseado nunca quizo que su primer beso fuera apasionado, si no mas bien tierno, pero Carly se separo de ella y se le quedo viendo

-un momento-dijo Carly-¿Wendy sabia lo que sentias por mi?-pregunto lo que le saco a Sam una risita, pues recordó que aun no le había explicado lo de Wendy

-bueno pues-dijo Sam acomodándose-te vas a enojar-dijo agachando la mirada

-¿porque?-dijo Carly buscando la mirada de Sam

-porque todo fue un plan-dijo Sam sonriendo-es que fue idea de Wendy, dijo que asi sabría si tu me querias o no-dijo Sam

-¿e-en serio?-dijo Carly-porque lo mismo pasa con freddie, el me dijo que asi sabría si me querias o no-dijo Carly viendo a Sam y ambas cayeron en la misma conclusión

-un momento…-dijeron y se vieron sorprendidas-ellos…-

-ahora si mato a ese freddman Benson-dijo Sam poniéndose de pie pero Carly la jalo

-piensa que lo hicieron por nosotras-dijo Carly jalando aun mas a Sam para que quedara encima de ella-ademas eso puede esperar-

Carly comenzó a besar a Sam, la cual solo correspondio el beso, Carly le metio la mano debajo de la playera a Sam haciendo que a esta se le erizara la piel, pues era esa sensación que solo Carly le podía hacer sentir, Sam se arrodillo jalando con ella a Carly para que quedara sentada, y asi comenzo a besarla mas apasionadamente, Carly le comenzó a quitar la playera a Sam, la cual solo alzo las manos para facilitarle el trabajo a Carly, y asi Sam hizo lo suyo con Carly, después de quitarle la playera le desabrocho el pantalón, y Carly hizo lo mismo con el pantalón de Sam.

Sam comenzó a besar cada parte del cuerpo de Carly que había entre los labios de Carly y su destino, al llegar ahí tomo la mano de Carly, pero antes de seguir decidio asegurar

-ey Carls, ¿segura?-dijo Sam deteniéndose por un momento

-si Sam, estoy segura-dijo Carly a lo que Sam solo respondio con una sonrisa y asi continuo con su trabajo, Sam tenia sujeta a Carly de la mano, y esta solo la apretaba de una manera algo fuerte en ocasiones, hasta que Sam llevo a Carly al cielo mismo, y esta como prueba de eso, cuando Sam subio a sus labios le dio la revancha

-Puckett-dijo Carly muy agitada-es mi turno…de que seas mia-

-soy toda tuya-dijo Sam apartando las manos y poniendolas en el suelo a sus costados

Ahora era el turno de Carly, bajando despacio y sin prisas a donde seria la primera en tocar, Carly siempre había querido entregarse a la persona que amara, y asi era, Sam era lo que mas quería, y que ahora fuera de ella era como que de otro planeta, Sam nunca se había sentido asi, era una sensación de placer fusionada con amor, era como si fuera transportada a otro mundo donde solo existía Carly y ella, Carly logro llevar al cielo, a una bastante cansada Sam, Carly volvió a subir hasta sus labios y la volvió a besar

-Carls-dijo Sam que estaba abrazando a Carly que estaba encima de ella, mientras le acariciaba el brazo

-mmm-respondio Carly que tenia su cara en el cuello de Sam, en donde Sam podía sentir perfectamente la respiración de la morena

-¿Cuánto falta para el show?-pregunto Sam

-mmm, no se-dijo Carly abrazando a Sam de la cintura

-pues deberíamos ver, si no quieres que el tontecnico ese se enoje-dijo Sam haciendo una mueca muy graciosa para carly

-tienes razón-dijo Carly riéndose-ven-dijo jalando a la rubia parandola del suelo

Ambas chicas se pusieron sus ropas, y se decidieron a bajar, Carly agarro de la mano a Sam y asi caminaron entre sonrisas y besos a la parte de abajo.

-¡ey!-dijo Sam capturando la atención de su hermana y de su mejor amiga

-¿Qué pasa Puckett?-dijo Wendy volteando a verla, pero al ver que estaba abrazando a Carly no pudo contener la emoción y se paro de un salto-Puckett, ahora si te voy a decir Puckettshay, sin el miedo que esta muñequita se entere-

-jaja Wendy que graciosa-dijo Sam viendo con cara de "seguro" a Wendy

-ahora si somos cuñaditas-dijo Melanie abrazando a Carly

-¡momento!-grito Sam y todas la voltearon a ver

-¿Qué pasa Samy?-pregunto carly

-¡tu!-grito Sam agarrando a Wendy por el cuello-tu lo planeaste todo ¿verdad?, junto con el freddtonto ese, ustedes lo planearon-

-ehm, Shay, controla a tu noviecita, me va a matar-dijo una muy nerviosa Wendy

-tu hiciste todo esto para juntarme con Carly…-dijo Sam-gracias-dijo jalandola y abrazándola, lo que fue un alivio para Wendy que respondio gustosa aquel abrazo, y Melanie junto con Carly, se unieron al abrazo, pero como siempre el inoportuno de freddward interrumpiendo el amistoso abrazo, pues llamo a Carly

-bueno-dijo Carly

-ey Carly, donde están, mira que falta media hora para el show-dijo freddie algo alterado

-¡oh!, en serio, estamos en casa de Wendy, pero ya vamos….-dijo Carly pero Sam le quito el celular

-ey freddtonto, no nos presiones-dijo Sam en su tono de siempre hacia freddie

-S-Sam-dijo freddie algo nervioso

-ademas tu y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes Benson-

-t-tranquila Sam, no las presiono-dijo freddie para colgar enseguida

-Sam, que agresiva con el pobre freddie-dijo Melanie regañando a Sam

-ey, si mas no recuerdo tu lo besaste-dijo Wendy volteando a ver a su novia que puso cara de yo no fui

-ehm, creo que mejor las dejamos solas-dijo Carly jalado a Sam hacia la puerta

-no Carly, como crees-dijo Wendy-las llevamos, faltan como 20 minutos y caminando no llegan-dijo Wendy jalando a Melanie de la mano

-gracias Puckett-dijo Carly y las gemelas se le quedaron viendo-¿que?, si yo soy Carly de Puckett, ella debe ser Wendy de Puckett-

-ya ves al final tuviste algo que ver con Wendy-dijo Melanie despeinando a Carly

-pues si, las dos caimos a los pies de las gemelitas Puckett-dijo Carly y Sam la abrazo de la cintura

-pero…-dijo Wendy haciendo lo mismo con Melanie-la mia no es un problema-

-pues la mia si…-dijo Carly volteando a ver a Sam-y asi me gusta-dijo besándola

Asi llegaron al auto de Wendy y Melanie se fue como copiloto, mientras Sam y Carly iban en la parte trasera, Melanie la puso la mano encima a la de Wendy que iba agarrando la palanca, mientras Sam y Carly iban abrazadas, platicando

-ey Carls-dijo Sam volteando a ver a Carly

-¿que pasa?-dijo Carly viéndola

-te amo-dijo Sam acercándose a Carly para besarla

-ey Puckettshay, ni te piques, que ya llegamos-dijo Wendy interrumpiendo el beso de Sam

-agh, tu siempre de inoportuna-dijo Sam saliendo del auto, esperando a que bajara Carly para cerrar ella la puerta

-mira Shaypuckett, que hasta modales le has sacado a esta gemela-dijo Wendy sonriendo mientras tomaba de la mano a Melanie

-es que ella me cambia-dijo Sam abrazando a Carly

-si, se nota hermanita-dijo Melanie sonriendo

OoooOoooOoooO

Entraron al Bushwell plaza y subieron por el ascensor, llegaron a casa de Carly y entraron a la sala, y vieron a Spencer sentado frente a la tele

-ey-dijo Sam capturando la atención de Spencer

-hola chicas-dijo Spencer volteando a verlas-ey Mel, tanto tiempo-

-lo se Spence-dijo Melanie abrazando a Spencer

-¿y el freddkenstein donde esta?-dijo Sam buscando a freddie

-ah, creo que esta arriba-dijo Spencer con cara de me da igual

-¿en serio?-dijo Carly-siempre esta aquí contigo-

-si pero es que…-dijo Spencer-ya no-

-ah, ok-dijo Carly-ey Mel-dijo Carly y las 3 la voltearon a ver-a que no nos ganan-dijo jalando a Sam

-¿a que?-dijo Wendy

-a llegar alla arriba-dijo Carly echándose a correr mientras jalaba a Sam de la mano y esta también corria y Wendy jalaba a Mel, Carly y Sam llegaron primero

-eso es trampa-dijo Wendy apenas pudiendo respirar

-¿porque?-dijo Sam recargándose de Carly

-porque salieron antes-dijo Melanie recargándose de Wendy

-si, lo que digan-dijo Carly, pero Sam la iba haciendo cada vez mas para atrás hasta ponerla contra la pared-que planeas, Puckett-le susurro al oído a Sam

-nada simplemente te quiero besar, ¿no puedo?-dijo Sam de la misma manera

-yo creo que mejor vamos adentro-dijo Wendy jalando a Melanie, Sam solo les hizo una seña de que estaba bien y asi siguió besando a Carly

-ey Sam, tenemos que entrar-dijo Carly separándose un poco de Sam

-¿en serio?-dijo Sam metiéndole la mano dentro de la playera de Carly

-e-en serio-dijo Carly algo agitada y separándose de Sam-de-despues del show, hacemos lo que tu quieras-dijo entrando al estudio dejando a Sam la cual entro luego de ella

-o por dios-dijo freddie al ver a Sam

Todas se quedaron extrañadas por aquella reacción de freddie

/-/-/-/-/-/

_**ehm ehm, que digo, siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero bueeeno aqui esta, sin duda no me gusto mucho, como dije tengo varios esccritos y mil perdon por no subirlo antes, pero bueno mas vale tarde que nunca jeje gracias por leer y sus reviews en serio, y bueno, Mary perdoname creo que otro poco sin tu dosis y adios jaja, mañana te subire el que sigue solo por que me tarde mucho :)**_

_**otra cosa, en el capi pasado, Megan me pregunto por la cancion es " i'm only me when i'm with you" de Taylor Swift y la de este capi es "about you now" de Miranda Cosgrove**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**iCarly no me pertenece es de Dan y NICK...bueno que les digo, el capitulo que pasaron ayer en NICK me corto la poca inspiracion que tenia, gracias a dios lo que hizo el estupido de Dan no afecto mi computadora, pues ya tengo estos capitulos escritos, que wey que es ese Dan! poner Seddie, digo no habian dicho en iStar a Fan War que no se picaran con Seddie y Creddie? bah! igual yo prefiero CAM, ya sin mas que decir contra ese pelele, ahi va el capi :)**_

CAPITULO OCHO…algo raro

-¡o por dios!-dijo freddie volteando a ver a Sam, por lo que las otras 3 hicieron lo mismo

-que…pasa freddtonto-dijo Sam viéndose ella misma

-era cierto-dijo freddie volteando a ver a Melanie-tienes una hermana gemela Sam, pero que no tiene nada que ver contigo-

-ay freddie solo era eso-dijo Melanie sonriendo

-todos te lo dijimos, tu fuiste el que no nos creiste-dijo Carly

-agh, freddward Benson, te voy a matar-dijo Sam agarrando a freddie del cuello de su camisa y poniéndolo contra la pared, pero sono el reloj de freddie avisando que faltaba menos de un minuto para el show-maldito reloj-dijo Sam soltando a freddie

Sam fue a tomar el control de los sonidos y se puso junto a carly-te ves hermosa-le susurro a Carly

-tu igual-dijo Carly también en susurro

- y en 5, 4, 3, 2….-dijo freddie su cuenta de siempre y comenzo el show

-soy Carly-

-y yo Sam-

-¡y esto es iCarly!-dijeron ambas

-hoy para empezar el show tenemos dos invitadas muy especiales en el programa….conozcan a Wendy!-dijo Carly señalando a la pelirroja, y Sam aplastando el botón de los aplausos

-¡y a Melanie!-esta vez la que hablo fue Sam y aplasto el botón de aplausos

-como se habrán dado cuenta, nuestra conductora favorita y ella se parecen, son idénticas-dijo Carly jalando primero a Sam y luego a Melanie-porque son hermanas….-dijo Carly

-gemelas-dijo Sam acercándose a la cámara-pero también somos muy distintas, miren nuestras ropas, yo visto con mas estilo y ella, con mas clase-dijo Sam lo que hizo reir a Carly y a los demás

Asi transcurrio el resto del programa, Carly y Sam actuaron normalmente frente a las cámaras, pero sin embargo ambas querían estar cerca una de otra, al terminar el show todas se abrazaron, mientras reian

Primero salio freddie para ir abajo, seguido de Wendy y Melanie, dejando asi solas a Sam y a Carly que estaban terminando de recoger algunas cosas, pero Sam vio a Carly tan cerca del auto-asiento que se acerco a ella y la comenzó a besar

-ey Sam no resistes sin estar sin mi mucho tiempo verdad-dijo Carly mientras seguía besando a Sam

-¿la verdad?-dijo Sam alzando a Carly para sentarla encima del auto-asiento para meterse entre sus piernas y asi quedar mas cerca de ella-no-

-ey chi….-dijo freddie pero quedo impactado al ver tal escena, Sam solo se volteo, limpiándose los restos del labial de Carly de sus labios, Carly la jalo y la abrazo, asi ambas quedando de frente a freddie que estaba muy impresionado

-freddie-dijo Carly

-que haces aquí freddnstein, ¿no habias bajado?-dijo Sam algo molesta-lo que me recuerda…-Sam se acerco a freddie, el cual ya estaba temblando-gracias, tontecnico-dijo despeinandolo y sonriéndole, por primera vez le había sonreído a freddie

-¿p-porque?-pregunto freddie algo asustado, pues no era normal en Sam hacerle eso a freddie

-por ayudarnos a estar juntas-dijo Sam volviendo a la misma posición en medio de las piernas de Carly, siendo abrazada por ella desde atrás

-ah, eso-dijo freddie-la mitad del crédito la tiene Wendy-

-ya sabemos, también le dimos las gracias-dijo Carly recargándose del hombro de Sam

-ah ok-dijo freddie, aunque había algo distinto en el, era como si algo lo tuviera triste y Sam y Carly se dieron cuenta y solo se voltearon a ver

-ey freddman-dijo Sam y freddie volteo

-¿si?-

-¿que tienes?, te ves…raro-dijo Carly

-no…no es nada-dijo freddie dándose la vuelta otra vez, Sam volteo a ver a Carly y la ayudo a bajar para ir por freddie

-ey-dijo Sam jalándolo-tu no estas bien-

-si, si lo estoy-dijo freddie soltadose de la mano de Sam

-no, no lo estas-dijo Carly lo que detuvo a freddie

-¿es por Carly?-pregunto Sam lo que hizo que freddie volteara con cara de sorpresa, y Carly puso la misma cara-¿es por ella?-pregunto esta vez con cierta tristeza en el rostro

-no Sam, tranquila-dijo freddie lo que hizo que Sam volviera a respirar con tranquilidad

-¿entonces?-pregunto Sam aliviada

-no es nada, en serio-dijo para luego salir corriendo, pues no quería mas preguntas al respecto, pues ni el sabia muy bien que le pasaba, desde que vio a Spencer con ese tipo, algo dentro de el se había roto, pero, ¿porque? El nunca había tenido manias de ser gay, ni nunca habia visto a Spencer como mas que su amigo, en todo caso como su cuñado, pero algo dentro de el le decía que lo que sentía por Spencer ya no era muy normal que digamos.

-que le pasa a ese bobo-dijo Sam volteando a ver a Carly

-no lo se pero esta mal-dijo Carly-vamos abajo, a ver que paso con Wendy y con tu hermana-

-¿en serio es muy necesario?-dijo Sam poniendo a Carly contra la puerta del estudio, pues estaban en el pasillo, y comenzando a besarle el cuello

-s-si…Sam, es necesario-dijo Carly casi sin aliento

-mucho-dijo esta vez en un tono mas bajo Sam, pues ya estaba bastante metida besando a Carly, ahora en sus labios

-s-si-dijo casi sin sonido Carly, pues Sam la dejaba inmóvil y realmente sin poder decir ni hacer nada

-esta bien-dijo Sam separándose de Carly, depositando un ultimo beso en sus labios, para luego jalarla

-ey, que piensan hacer-dijo Sam hacia Wendy y Melanie

-pues yo creo que me voy a ir a quedar con Wen-dijo Melanie

-uh, uh-dijo Sam-eso quiere decir que vas a tener mi retrato toda la noche-dijo Sam sonriéndole pícaramente a Wendy

-no Sam, ella no es como tu-dijo Wendy

-en el parecido si-dijo Sam encogiendo los hombros

-pero en lo demás no-dijo Carly

-Shay tiene razón-dijo Wendy

-bueno, pero la cuidas, ¡eh!, wendolyn-dijo Sam abrazando a su hermana

-veo que ya arreglaron sus diferencias-dijo Carly con una sonrisa

-no, solo le advierto que la cuide-dijo Sam separándose de Melanie

-bueno, nos vamos-dijo Wendy

-oigan, ¿no vieron al fredward pasar por aquí?-dijo Sam buscando a freddie

-ah, si, pero salio sin decir nada-dijo Melanie

-¿ni a ti?-dijo Sam dándole un codazo burlándose de ella

-¡Sam!-dijo Carly jalando a Sam, pues vio como Wendy se ponía un poco muy celosa

-adios-dijo Melanie jalando a una algo molesta Wendy, para luego salir de ahí

-Sam-dijo Carly

-¿que?-

-que no ves que estaba con Wendy-

-por eso lo dije-dijo Sam sentándose en el mueble seguida por Carly

-pero aun asi, me sigue preocupando freddie-

-ey ey, cuidado que si te vas con el lo mato-dijo Sam volteando a ver a Carly

-¡Sam!-dijo Carly-este no es momento para tus agresividades-

-que yo solo cuido lo mio-dijo Sam acercándose a Carly

-ah, ¿y yo soy tuya?-dijo Carly y Sam solo asintió-pues entonces tu eres mia-

-soy toda tuya-dijo Sam tratando de besar a Carly, pero esta no se dejaba-¿que?-

-aquí no-dijo Carly aun esquivando a Sam

-¿porque?-dijo Sam capturando a Carly con sus brazos pero esta se solto y se paro del mueble lo que hizo que Sam también se pusiera de pie

-porque Spencer nos puede ver-dijo Carly caminando a la cocina-ademas tengo que hacer de cenar-

-pero Spence no esta-dijo Sam siguiendo a Carly-ademas la cena puede esperar-dijo poniéndose atrás de Carly que estaba lavándose las manos, para abrazarla, lo que hizo que Carly volteara

-tu diciendo que la comida puede esperar-dijo Carly sonriendo-no te creo-

-pues créelo, tu eres mi nuevo pasatiempo favorito-dijo Sam por fin pudiendo besar a Carly acorralándola contra el lavabo, abrazándola de la cintura, Sam por fin había encontrado algo que le gustara mas que la comida, su nombre era Carly.

-ey, Sam, en serio-dijo Carly tratando de separarse de Sam pero esta no quería-mejor ayúdame a hacer la cena, y asi termino mas rápido, y asi me haces lo que quieras-dijo Carly esto ultimo en un tono bastante seductor

-esta bien-dijo Sam separándose de Carly-¿que quieres que haga?-

-mira….-comenzo a decirle Carly y asi Sam hizo todo lo que Carly le pidió, cuando llego Spencer y las vio a ambas trabajando no pudo evitar reir, pues si algo sabia hacer bien Sam, era no hacer nada.

-ey Sam, ¿tu ayudando a Carly?-dijo sonriendo

-es un trato-dijo Sam mientras continuaba haciendo lo que le dijo Carly

-¿que trato?-pregunto Spencer sentándose en un banco, Carly y Sam se voltearon a ver con cara de "que decimos"

-q-que me ayudara a cambio, de un pedazo de carne-dijo Carly sonriendo nerviosamente a lo que Sam asintió de la misma manera

-ah-dijo Spencer viéndolas sospechosamente, pero no quizo meterse en sus asuntos, Carly y Sam terminaron de hacer la cena, y Spencer se sentó para empezar a comer

-ey Sam, ¿no vas a comer?-dijo Spencer que era atendido por Carly, hablándole a Sam que estaba frente a la tele

-mmm, no, no tengo hambre-dijo Sam volteando a verlo

-¿¡¿¡QUE!-grito Spencer-¿tu no tienes hambre?-

-no, supongo que me llene de ver cuando la hacíamos-dijo Sam recargándose del mueble y viendo directamente a la tele

-¿se siente mal?-pregunto Spencer

-no creo, mas bien esta impaciente-dijo Carly sirviéndole comida y agua a su hermano

-¿impaciente?, ¿para que, o que?-dijo Spencer que veía como Sam estaba viendo los canales cambiándole una y otra vez con el control

-pues, tu sabes como es ella, además se va a quedar a dormir-dijo Carly

-si, lo supuse, por eso tan tranquila-dijo Spencer que se extraño al ver que Carly tampoco se servia de comer-¿y tu no vas a comer?-

-no, me llene, es que cuando estábamos haciendo la comida, comencé a comer de todo un poco-dijo Carly, aunque la verdad ella también estaba impaciente-ademas, tengo sueño-dijo Carly

-pues entonces, ya vete a dormir-dijo Spencer

-no te quiero dejar solo-

-en serio, no te preocupes, que en cuanto termine, me voy a dormir-dijo Spencer con una sonrisa

-gracias Spence-dijo Carly abrazando a su hermano para luego irse a poner enfrente de Sam tapándole la tele

-¡ey!-dijo Sam, Carly camino hasta ella y se inclino un poco hasta el oído de Sam

-¿te interesa mas la tele que yo?-dijo Carly muy tiernamente a lo que Sam solo negó-pues ven vamos a dormir-

Carly jalo a Sam, y asi se dirijieron al cuarto de Carly-adios Spence-dijo Sam corriendo detrás de Carly-hasta mañana-la que hablo esta vez fue Carly

-buenas noches chicas-dijo Spencer

Llegaron al piso del cuarto de Carly, y Sam la jalo y la comenzó a besar-ey, ¿que no puedes esperar a que minimo lleguemos al cuarto?-pregunto Carly-no-dijo Sam-¿no me crees capaz de aguantarte de aquí a alla?-dijo Sam jalando a Carly para cargarla-Sam-alcanzo a decir antes de sentir como la rubia la cargaba y la seguía besando, Carly se aferro al cuello de Sam, pues sabia que Sam tenia fuerza, pero no sabia que tanta, Sam recargo a Carly contra la pared y le comenzó a quitar la playera

-ey, al cuarto-dijo Carly negándose a quitar la playera, asi Sam llego al cuarto mientras la seguía besando, la puso en la cama y ahora si, le pudo quitar la playera a Carly, mientras Carly se deshacía de la playera de Sam y la arrojaba la piso

-que….impa…ciente…eres-dijo Carly mientras Sam le besaba el cuello y hacia que Carly sintiera un gran escalofrio

-creo, que no puedo vivir sin ti-dijo Sam sin separar mucho sus labios del cuello de Carly, de pronto sono el celular de Carly-que diablos-dijo Sam

-mi celular-dijo Carly sacándose el celular del bolsillo

-no contestes-dijo Sam quitándole el celular a Carly y volviendo a besarla

-no…Sam que tal y es algo importante-dijo Carly quitándole el celular a Sam y contestando, Sam solo se quito de encima de Carly y se sento, mientras Carly hacia lo mismo

-bueno-dijo Carly algo agitada

-bueno, soy la mamá de freddie-dijo una voz femenina

-¿que pasa?, ¿le sucedió algo a freddie?-dijo Carly viendo a Sam que ponía también cara de sorprendida

············································

**_bueno pido disculpas por lo que dijeron, jeje tienen razon yo pense lo mismo cuando escribi el capitulo anterior, demasiado rapido, pero tranquilas, tengo un capitullo muy muy lindo, faltan algunos capitulos pero veran el lado romantico de Sam Puckett, jeje sin mas me voy ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_iCarluy no me pertenece, es de Dan y NICK...bla bla bla, ok, antes que nada gracias por leer mi fis me hacen muy delices sus reviews_**

**_Megan Williams: obvio leo tu fic! esta rara la idea pero me mata, te lo juro es tan lindo XD y gracias por la aclaracion, ultimamente no e entrado a twitter al menos que sea a twittear algo de mi amor Naya Rivera XD me mata esa mujer, o las otras tres, Dianna Lea y HeMo, bueno creo que divage, y si, leere el nuevo capi :D_**

**_Mary-Alice-Snape: que bueno que ya no estan esos animales, jeje, igual para el lado romantico de Sam falta un poco, pero si lo pondre jeje y con lo de Sammy, tambien :D_**

CAPITULO NUEVE…..en problemas

-bueno, soy la mamá de freddie-dijo una voz femenina

-¿que pasa?, ¿le paso algo a freddie?-dijo Carly viendo a Sam sorprendida, mientras Sam ponía la misma cara

-es que pensé que estaba contigo-dijo la mamá de freddie

-aquí no esta-dijo Carly

-o por dios mi bebé, ¿donde estará?-dijo la mamá de freddie alterándose bastante

-tranquila-dijo Carly pero la señora no le hizo caso

-y si lo secuestraron o por dios-

-¡tranquila!-grito Carly

-¡como quieres que este tranquila muñequita, si mi hijo esta desaparecido!- esta vez la que grito fue la señora

-¡TRANQUILA!-grito Sam, que le había quitado el teléfono a Carly

-¿quien eres?, tu no eres la carita de muñeca-dijo la señora

-no, yo no soy tan amable como ella, y si no se calma y le deja de gritar a Carly, le juro que no me va a importar la edad-dijo Sam exaltada

-e-esta bien, pero es que no se que hacer-dijo la señora mas calmada

-pues quedese ahí, por si regresa freddward, y yo lo voy a ir a buscar-dijo Sam poniéndose de pie

-pero eres solo una niña, que vas a poder hacer-

-mas que usted si creo-dijo Sam-quedese ahí y no se mueva, espere a freddie-dijo para después colgar

-¿Qué piensas hacer Sammy?-dijo Carly viendo como Sam se ponía de nuevo la playera

-ir a buscar a ese idiota-dijo Sam viendo a Carly

-¿porque?-dijo Carly también poniéndose la playera

-porque es un idiota-dijo Sam caminando hacia la puerta, pero Carly la jalo-¿Qué pasa, Carls?-

-no vas a ir tu sola-dijo Carly-ademas de cuando aca tanto interés por cuidar de fredd-

-no es que me interese, ni en lo mas minimo, pero es tan idiota que no se sabe defender-dijo Sam-y si voy a ir sola, no quiero arriesgarte-

-no voy a dejar que vayas sola-dijo Carly acercándose a besar a Sam

-Carlie, en serio, no te quiero arriesgar-dijo Sam

-si estoy contigo no me va a pasar nada, ¿o si?-dijo Carly sonriendo

-tienes razón, ven vamos-dijo Sam agarrándola de la mano

-le voy a avisar a Spencer-dijo Carly cuando ya estaban en la planta baja, para luego entrar al cuarto de su hermano que dormia a pierna suelta

-¡Spencer!-grito Carly

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo el chico despertándose

-freddie-dijo Carly

-¿Qué pasa con freddie?-dijo Spencer sentándose

-desaparecio-

-como que desaparecio-dijo Spencer poniéndose de pie

-si, y Sam y yo lo vamos a buscar-dijo Carly

-no, ustedes no pueden ir solas, voy con ustedes-dijo Spencer parándose y poniéndose los zapatos

-¿no te vas a cambiar?-dijo Carly al ver que su hermano en pijama y decidido a salir

-no, ni que fuera la iglesia-dijo Spencer, salieron y se juntaron con Sam

Salieron de la casa y recorrieron calles y mas calles, mientras Carly seguía intentando comunicarse con freddie, hasta que pasaron por un callejón oscuro y escucharon unos golpes y gritos, entonces entraron a ver

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo Sam con una voz muy grave y vio a 5 tipos que estaban golpeando a alguien, y al ver quien era Sam se echo a correr y a golper a los tipos

-¡ey!-grito Carly-¡Sam!-

-¡sueltenlo!-grito Sam tratando de quitarle a los hombres de encima a freddie, pero uno de ellos agarro a Sam por atras y agarrandola para que no se pudiera mover, Carly al ver eso se lo quizo quitar, pero el hombre solo le dio un empujon tirándola al suelo-¡ey!, no la toques-dijo Sam pero el tipo le pego un puñetazo en el estomago lo que hizo que a esta escupiera sangre, entonces Spencer fue y los comenzó a golpear pero a el también lo golpearon, pero este se paro y logro que los tipos que aun le pegaban a freddie lo dejaran en paz, de nuevo uno de ellos se acerco a Carly

-pero mira si tienes carita de muñeca-dijo comenzando a besarle el cuello, mientras le agarraba las manos para que no se moviera

Sam al ver aquella escena agarro fuerza de no se donde, y se quito a los tres tipos que tenia encima-te dije que no la tocaras-dijo jalando al otro tipo para tirarlo en el piso y comenzando a golpearlo sin parar, y asi logrando que todos se echaran a correr, incluso el que tenia acorralado en el piso, Sam cayo de rodillas y trato de respirar mas tranquila pero el estomago le dolia después de ese golpe, aparte le volvieron a abrir el labio, asi como moretones en los brazos y piernas

-Sam-dijo Carly acercándose a Sam y poniéndose junto de ella, pero vio como Sam al momento de toser escupia sangre-Sammy, estas sangrando-

-tranquila, estoy bien-dijo Sam tratando de ponerse de pie, y Carly la ayudaba-estoy bien, mientras estes conmigo-dijo Sam sonriéndole a Carly, la cual intento besarla, pero escucho un quejido de Sam, pues le dolia el labio

Spencer fue a ver a freddie, y le iba a ayudar a pararse, pero Sam ya lo había jalado

-¡idiota!-le grito Sam agarrándolo del cuello-¿que estabas pensando?, ¿a donde te fuiste a meter?-dijo Sam bastante exaltada, pero hasta lo enojado se le bajo cuando freddie se le avento a los brazos, y la abrazo muy fuerte y se solto a llorar-eres un tonto-dijo Sam abrazandolo también muy fuerte

-perdon-dijo freddie entre llantos-por mi culpa, te dejaron asi-dijo freddie sin parar de llorar

-ey Benson, tranquilo, a mi nunca me va a pasar nada-dijo Sam siguiendo abrazando a freddie-¿pero porque?, ¿porque te estaban golpeando?, ¿donde estabas?-dijo Sam viendo de frente a un muy mal herido freddie

-no se, es que….-dijo freddie desviando la mirada-quiero hablar contigo, pero en privado, por favor-dijo freddie volteando a ver a Sam

-¿conmigo?, ¿porque conmigo?, ¿y no con Carls?-dijo Sam extrañada, mientras volteaba a ver a Carly que ayudaba a Spencer también muy mal herido

-porque, ella no me entendería, o tal vez si, no se-dijo freddie separándose mucho de Sam y empezando a tratar de caminar de un lado a otro

-¿porque dices eso? mi niña, es por mucho, mas compresiva que yo-dijo Sam mientras veía como Carly le limpiaba la sangre del labio a Spencer

-porque…porque…-dijo freddie volviendo a llorar-e-estoy enamorado de Spencer-al decir esto Sam se quedo impactada, muy impactada y se le quedo viendo y se le acerco

-¿es...en serio?-dijo Sam

-si…si es en serio-dijo freddie viendo a Sam-cuando fui a buscarte a la casa de Carly, estaba…el estaba con un tipo, metidos en la ducha-dijo freddie volviendo a llorar

-¿S-Spencer?-dijo Sam

-si, y yo sentí celos, y entonces se me acerco y me dijo que no era lo que parecía-dijo freddie moviendo las manos con sarcasmo-y después me dijo que si estaba celoso, y entonces yo Sali corriendo de ahí-dijo freddie

-¿y que hiciste?-dijo Sam viéndolo

-pues de ahí, me fui a un bar, y entonces unos tipos se estaban peleando, y yo por sacar mi furia me meti, y estonces, mírame-dijo freddie señalándose

-sabes que no le oculto nada a Carly, ¿verdad?-dijo Sam viendo a freddie

-pero Sam, por favor-dijo freddie rogándole porque no le dijera nada a Carly

-porque no le dices nada a Spencer, digo después de todo sabes que el no le va a las chicas-dijo Sam

-porque no puedo-dijo freddie

-sabes, te estas comportando como yo, al principio tenia miedo, pues no sabia que Carly sentía lo mismo por mi, tal vez y Spencer también te quiere, además es bueno, porque es igual que nosotros-dijo Sam viendo a freddie sonriendo

-tienes razón-dijo freddie-gracias Sam-dijo abrazándola

-ey fredd, suelta a mi novia, que mira que soy celosa-dijo Carly sonriendo al ver a los dos chicos abrazados y sin pelearse

-como crees si tu eres lo único para mi-dijo Sam besando a Carly

-¡o por dios!-dijo Spencer sorprendido al ver a Sam besar a Carly-¡o por dios!-volvio a repetir, Carly y Sam lo voltearon a verlo

-quieres una explicación, ¿cierto?-dijo Carly sonriendo

-no Carly, si ella es tu felicidad, yo no me voy a meter-dijo Spencer sonriendo

-gracias Spence-dijo Carly abrazandolo, pero este se quejo, pues le dolia el estomago por la tremenda golpiza que le metieron los tipos-lo siento-

-no, tranquila-

-ey, vamos a casa de Carly-dijo Sam tratando de caminar pero le dolia todo el cuerpo

-ven te ayudo-dijo Carly jalando a Sam y esta solo se recargo de ella

-gracias-dijo Sam-oye fredd, porque no vas con Spencer, y asi se ayudan mutuamente-dijo sonriendo

-mmm, si claro-dijo agarrando a Spencer, que también lo agarro a el

Carly y Sam iban atrás de los dos chicos, y Sam quería, necesitaba hablar con Carly y decirle lo de freddie, sabia que ella entendería, era la persona mas comprensiva y amable que conocía.

-mmm…Carls-dijo Sam

-¿Qué pasa?-

-necesito…necesito hablar contigo-

-¿de que?-

-es sobre freddie-

Carly se sorprendio al escuchar el tema del que quería hablar Sam, pues si algo odiaba era hablar de freddie

-¿de freddie?-

-si, pero cuando lleguemos a tu casa, ¿si?-dijo Sam sonriéndole a Sam

-no me digas, que te decidiste por el tontecnico ese-dijo Carly

-no seas tontita, ew, no que asco-dijo Sam haciendo sus típicas caras graciosas-a mi me gustas tu-dijo acercándose a besar a Carly

-ah bueno, ya me habias asustado-

-pero, es algo que tal vez te caiga de sorpresa-

-¿tan malo es?-

-no, no es malo…solo raro-dijo Sam

Asi caminaron hasta la casa de Carly, al entrar los tres mas afectados, se sentaron despacio, en el mueble mientras Carly, iba por el botiquín de primeros auxilios

-a ver Spencer-dijo Carly y Spencer se acerco a ella, Carly le puso agua oxigenada en las heridas de su cara, y Spencer solo se quejaba-quitate la camisa-dijo Carly y Spencer solo asintió y se la quito, Carly vio que tenia algo morado el abdomen asi que puso una pomada y de ahí lo vendo.

-ven fredd-dijo Carly, y esta vez era el turno de freddie

-¡momento!-dijo Sam-no lo toques demasiado-dijo moviéndose bruscamente, y se lastimo ella misma asi que mejor se volvió a recargar en el mueble

-Sam-dijeron ambos chicos y la rubia solo sonrio

Asi Carly siguió curando a freddie, y pues era el mas afectado, pues no solo lo golpearon, sino también le dieron de patadas, pero no paso a mayores -freddie deberías llamarle a tu madre y decirle que te quedaras aqui-dijo Sam extendiéndole el teléfono, freddie solo asintió y le llamo a su madre, la cual al principio lloro, después grito, y por ultimo comprendio y le dio permiso de quedarse

-Sam-dijo Carly acercándose a Sam

-ah no, no creas que me vas a poner esa cosa que arde-dijo Sam parándose y alejándose de Carly-ademas no pienso quitarme la playera delante de ellos-

-Sam-dijeron los tres a la par

-vamos arriba, tenemos que descansar-dijo Carly parándose y caminando hacia las escaleras, pero Sam, antes de ir se le acerco a freddie al odio

-ey, no dejes escapar tus sentimientos, tu también mereces ser feliz, Benson-dijo para luego sonreírle y seguir a Carly freddie solo asintió

A Sam le costaba subir las escaleras, y es que ambas chicas se olvidaron del ascensor, al llegar al cuarto de Carly, Sam se sento en la cama con cuidado

-a ver Sam-dijo Carly acercándose a Sam, la cual al verla tan cerca la jalo y la beso-Sammy-dijo separándose-te tengo que curar-

-no-dijo Sam haciendo puchero, lo que le dio mucha ternura a Carly-tu eres mi mejor medicina-dijo volviendo a besarla

Carly le quito la playera algo ensangrentada a Sam, y la empujo sobre la cama con mucho cuidado, se puso encima de ella tratando de no lastimarla, Sam también le quito la playera a Carly, y le desabrocho el pantalón, Carly comenzó a besar a Sam, primero en los labios, con mucho cuidado pues la herida se había vuelto a abrir, después beso su cuello y asi siguió bajando hasta llegar a su abdomen que estaba realmente morado y lo comenzó a acariciar muy delicadamente para después comenzar a darle pequeños besos, como si deseara que ya no le doliera, después desabrocho su pantalón y se lo bajo poco a poco para no lastimarla, y asi comenzar a besar a Sam en donde solo ella tocaba.

Por su lado Sam, sentía como Carly la besaba y acariciaba como si quisiera que todo el dolor físico, que tenia se le quitara, Sam sabia que Carly era muy tierna, pero nunca pensó que fuera tanto, eso le alegraba, pues toda esa ternura se la daba solo a ella, sintió como subia lentamente hasta el cielo, de la mano de Carly, como si solo existieran ellas, y nadie mas, Carly subio hasta sus labios y la comenzó a besar

-Carls, es mi turno-dijo Sam girándose para quedar encima de Carly, y comenzó a hacer lo suyo con el cuerpo de Carly, la cual sentía como un electroshock le recorria el cuerpo con cada uno de los besos de Sam, hasta que llego al lugar favorito de Sam, solo después de todo su demás cuerpo, Carly sentía como Sam hacia con ella lo que quería, y de algún modo ese era su "trato", y asi Sam, tomando cada vez mas experiencia, acompaño a Carly al paraíso, Sam subió hasta los labios de Carly y la comenzó a besar para después acostarse boca arriba, junto a Carly que la volteo a ver y se le recargo en el brazo, mientras echaba una cobija sobre ambas

-te amo-dijo Carly viendo directo a los ojos azul profundo de Sam

-y yo a ti-dijo Sam besándola

-¿tu me tenias que decir algo no?-dijo Carly-sobre freddie-

-ah eso-dijo Sam-mmm, por donde empezar, es que el me dijo…..que…que-dijo Sam sin saber que decir

-¿que que?-pregunto Carly viendo a Sam

-que quiere ser parte de la familia Shay-dijo Sam

-¿Qué?-pregunto Carly sorprendida

-pero no es contigo-dijo Sam-si no con Spencer-

-¿que que?-pregunto aun mas sorprendida-¿a freddie le gusta Spencer?-dijo tirándose para atrás-o por dios-

-ey Carls, entiéndelo, sabes que en el corazón no se manda-dijo Sam

-si, lo entiendo, pero porque no me dijo a mi también-

-porque pensó que no lo entenderías, además es tu hermano-

-tienes razón, pero gracias por decírmelo-

-yo le dije que a ti no te guardo secretos, y que eres mucho mas comprensiva que yo-dijo Sam jalando a Carly para abrazarla

-ni creas que se me ha olvidado, que te tengo que curar-dijo Carly que se quizo poner de pie pero Sam la jalo

-no, mejor ven a dormir conmigo-dijo Sam abrazándola

-Sammy, por favor solo te pongo unos vendajes y ya-dijo Carly

-esta bien Carls-dijo Sam sentándose, a lo que Carly solo sonrio gustosa, y asi la comenzó a curar, le puso agua oxigenada en el labio, y le daba risa la cara que hacia Sam, después puso una loción especial, para los golpes en los brazos y piernas, y por ultimo le puso pomada en el abdomen, tallándole delicadamente toda la pomada por todo su abdomen, a lo que Sam solo sonreía pues le causaba cosquillas, después aplico un vendaje que cubria todo su abdomen y su hombro derecho

-ya ves, como no era tan malo-dijo Carly sonriendo

-si bueno, ¿ya vienes a dormir conmigo?-dijo Sam acostándose

-si Sam lo que digas-dijo Carly acostándose junto a ella y apagando la luz, Sam la abrazo y esta se acomodo muy bien entre los brazos de Sam, y asi, hundidas en el calor y olor una de la otra se fueron durmiendo, pues había sido un dia realmente cansado para ambas

/-/-/-/-/

**_bueeeeno, aqui esta este nuevo capitulo!, espero que les haya gustado, que hara Freddie? le dira lo que siente a Spencer, y luego les digo va a haber un break, digo los chicos conviviran un poco, y luego unos cuantos problemitas pero espero que no sean muy graves o y el cumpleaños de Carly!, viene un capi dedicado a su cumpleaños :P despues sabran porque lo resalte _**

**_RECUERDEN Q_**_UE:__"el creddie es tierno, el seddie es apasionado…..pero el CAM, el CAM es tierno, pero a la vez apasionado"_


	10. Chapter 10

_**NI SAMMY NI CARLY NI MUCHO MENOS iCARLY ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE DAN Y SUS SECUACES(NICK)**_

CAPITULO DIEZ…..calma, todo arreglado

Amanecio y el rayo de sol le dio a Carly en la cara que no después de mucho rato se comenzó a despertar, pues tenían que ir a la escuela, pero sintió como estaba siendo abrazada por unos delicados brazos, asi que volteo y la vio, ahí tan linda con su cabello medio ondulado, pues se planchaba el cabello, y aunque le encantaban sus rizos dorados, también le gustaba que se planchara el cabello, entonces se acerco hasta su cara y le deposito un beso en los labios, y vio que la herida ya estaba mas curada, y vio como comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojos azules

-si asi me vas a despertar cada vez que me quede contigo, no me voy a querer ir-dijo Sam volviendo a besar a Carly que solo sonrio

-bueno, por lo mientras, no pienses en eso, mejor piensa que tenemos que ir a la escuela-dijo Carly poniéndose de pie

-prefiero pensar en ti que pensar en ir a la escuela-dijo Sam-sabes que odio?-

-las mañanas?-

-si, exacto-

-pues si te quedas ahí, te vas a perder de un baño con Carly Shay-dijo Carly entrando al baño, Sam se paro corriendo y fue tras Carly

-ey, me ayudas con esto?-dijo Sam señalando la venda, Carly le ayudo a quitársela y vio que ya estaba mas recuperada

Sam se metio a la bañera y Carly se metio, acomodándose en medio de las piernas de Sam con mucho cuidado

-ayer fue un dia de locos-dijo Carly

-si, ya se, estuvo para darse un tiro-

-pero aun no tengo algo claro-dijo Carly volteando a ver a Sam-porque no pensaste en ir a ayudar a freddie?-

-que estas celosa?-dijo Sam con cara picara-no te preocupes, es que solo pensé que era demasiado débil para defenderse, y es que de algún modo lo entiendo, porque…tengo que aceptar que el dia que te vi encima de freddie, me fui al bar de Andy y me emborrache, yo se que a ti no te gusta que haga eso, pero solo asi podía dejar de pensar en ti, además Wendy fue por mi y por eso pase la noche con ella-dijo Sam recordando que freddie dijo que se había quedado ahí-oye freddward dijo que se habia quedado a dormir aquí-

-ah, lo dijo para que te dieran celos, y contrarrestar el comentario de Wendy-dijo Carly jugando con el agua y la espuma

-ah era por eso-dijo Sam entrelazando las manos con las de Carly

-si, ahora que lo pienso, no se cuando se pusieron de acuerdo-dijo Carly recargada de Sam

-tienes razón-dijo Sam

-Carly-dijo Spencer tocando la puerta del baño

-¿Qué pasa?-contesto Carly mientras Sam comenzaba a besarle el cuello

-freddie las va a esperar para ir a la escuela, y te tengo que dar una noticia-dijo Spencer con un tono de voz bastante emocionada

-que paso?-

-no, ahorita que salgas te digooo-dijo Spencer echándose a correr

-y ahora-dijo Sam

-no se-

Asi continuaron con su baño, se bañaron mutuamente y salieron correteándose, abrazandose y besándose

-a ver Sam, te pongo esto-dijo Carly agarrando una venda y poniéndosela, asi se siguieron cambiándose, y salieron del cuarto de Carly, al bajar se quedaron sorprendidas al ver a Spencer y a freddie besándose

-o por dios-dijo Carly haciendo que los chicos voltearan

-Carly-dijo freddie poniéndose de pie

-ey tranquilo freddward-dijo Sam-mira que ella entendio, se lo dije y lo tomo muy bien, te dije que esta muñequita era bastante comprensiva-dijo Sam besando a Carly

-si fredd, tranquilo, y tu también Spence, y yo tampoco necesito explicaciones, solo quiero que seas feliz-dijo Carly abrazando a Spencer

-ya ves freddtonto, terminaste teniendo algo en común conmigo, ambos caimos en el encanto de los hermanitos Shay-dijo Sam abrazando a Carly, y viendo como Spencer abrazaba a freddie, pero sono el celular de Sam

-bueno, wendyland, que pasa?-dijo Sam

-pues es que queríamos ver si quieres que pasemos por ti, y por carly-dijo Wendy-es que te tenemos una gran noticia-dijo Wendy sin poder ocultar su alegría

-pues vengan, aunque no creo que les agrade mucho mi apariencia y la de freddman-dijo Sam sonriendo

-freddie se quedo ahí?-dijo Wendy

-larga historia-

-como que no nos va a gustar su apariencia-

-otra larga historia, mejor vengan y ya platicamos-

-ok, bye-

-bye-

-te quiero Puckettshay, me saludas a tu Shaypuckett-

-si wen, yo también te quiero, y cuida a mi hermana-dijo Sam sonriendo mientras volteaba a ver a Carly, para luego colgar

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo freddie

-vienen para aca, que para decirme una gran noticia, y para irnos con ellas a la escuela-dijo Sam guardando su celular

-bueno, esperemos-dijo Carly, cuando tocaron la puerta-ya tan rápido?-

Sam fue a abrir y ahí estaban las dos chicas con una gran sonrisa, pero al verla las dos se pusieron serias

-que te paso?-pregunto muy preocupada Melanie abrazando a Sam, la cual se quejo pues le dolia todo el cuerpo-que paso, porque estas asi de golpeada Sam?-

-no fue nada-dijo Sam quitándose para que las chicas pudieran entrar, y al ver a los otros chicos pudieron ver que había sido un gran lio-como llegaron tan rápido?-pregunto Sam

-pues ya veníamos muy cerca, pero porque están todos golpeados?-dijo Wendy-bueno menos Shaypuckett, y supongo que fue obra tuya que ella esta completa-dijo viendo a Sam

-si bueno, es que aquí mi amigo freddnstein se metio en un problemita, y le tuvimos que ayudar-dijo Sam sonriendo

-pero estuvo peor de lo que dices-dijo Melanie viendo todos los chicos bastante dañados excepto su cuñada-bueno, minimo una quedo completa-

-si, bueno vámonos porque sino se nos va a hacer mas tarde-dijo Carly agarrando a Sam de la mano-adios Spence-

-bye Spencer-dijeron las gemelas y Wendy

-adios-dijo freddie dándole un beso rápido en los labios a lo que el chico solo respondio con una sonrisa

OoooOoooOoooO

Asi subieron al carro de Wendy, una vez mas Melanie como copiloto, y el equipo de iCarly en la parte trasera, Carly en medio de Sam y freddie, como réferi, pues estos ya se habían empezado a pelear como de costumbre, al llegar a la escuela, primero bajo freddie, ayudado por Wendy al salir, luego salio Carly que espero y ayudo a Sam, y asi caminaban hacia adentro de la institución, Carly abrazada de Sam, pues aun le dolia el cuerpo al igual que a freddie le ayudaba Wendy

-ey, ustedes tenían que decirme algo, no?-dijo Sam hablándole a Mel y Wen

-ah si, se me olvidaba, me voy a venir a vivir a Seattle-dijo Melanie con una gran sonrisa

-que!-pregunto Sam algo sorprendida-y tu escuelita toda, de niñas bien que?-

-no, ya no quiero estar alla, además mamá, Wendy y yo misma, pensamos que te hago falta hermanita, el lado consciente tiene que estar con el lado inconsciente-dijo Melanie con una gran sonrisa

-pe-pero, donde vas a vivir-dijo Sam-con mamá, creeme, no te va a agradar mucho-

-yo lo se, por eso viviré con Wendy-dijo Melanie abrazando a Wendy

-wuau, en serio?-dijo Sam

-pues eso es genial-dijo Carly a lo que freddie solo asintió

-ah y va a estudiar aquí-dijo Wendy sonriendo

-eso es también muy bueno-dijo freddie

-y en algunas clases me toca con ustedes, en otras con Wendy y en algunas con freddie-dijo viéndolos a todos

-te toca con freddie?-dijo Wendy y Melanie solo sonrio inocentemente

-bueno-dijo Sam abriendo su casillero, mientras Carly hacia lo mismo y freddie igual, y sacaban y metían libros, mientras Wendy y Melanie iban a sus respectivos casilleros, que estaban juntos-es mejor ir a clases-Sam caminaba ayudada por Carly, Wendy y Melanie caminaban ayudando a freddie a quien llevaron hasta su salón, de ahí se iban a su clase, pues les tocaba juntas, y a Carly y a Sam también les tocaba juntas.

OoooOoooOoooO

Las clases para freddie transcurrieron algo lentas, pues las típicas preguntas de sus compañeros, que te paso Benson?, a caso te arroyo un auto?, tu metido en problemas?, las cuales solo ignoraba, Wendy y Melanie estaban felices, pues estaban juntas, y asi iba a ser todos los días, Melanie se presento y todos quedaron impactados cuando vieron a Melanie, pues si bien se parecía a Sam físicamente, en forma de ser y modales no eran nada parecidas, ni en la forma de vestir, Carly y Sam por su parte, no faltaban los comentarios de los demás al ver a Sam golpeada, si bien ella siempre se metia en problemas, nunca le habían dado tan duro, y como lo que mejor sabían hacer los demás era juzgar, tampoco falto los comentarios del porque Carly era tan cariñosa con Sam, pues le tocaba la cara de vez en cuando, o "sin querer" le tocaba la mano, pero la verdad a ellas no les importaba mucho, pues lo que dijeran los demás no les importaba.

Al termino de las clases Wendy y Melanie fueron por freddie para ayudarlo, y Sam era ayudada por su Carly, todos se encontraron en las escaleras y se fueron al auto de Wendy, para que los llevaran a casa de Carly, asi las llevaron y Carly las invito a comer, al llegar estaba ahí la madre de freddie, que se puso toda histérica y casi le da un ataque nervioso cuando vio a freddie

-que?, esto es tu culpa muñequita-dijo la mamá de freddie

-mamá ella no tiene nada que ver-dijo freddie poniéndose en frente de su mamá, por que vio como Sam estaba que hervia por el modo de hablarle la señora a Carly

-entonces fue por la rubía?-dijo la señora Benson

-mamá!-dijo freddie

-ey señora, ninguna de nosotras tuvo algo que ver-dijo Sam que estaba siendo detenida por Carly, pues si la soltaba sentía que se iba a ir a los golpes

-mamá, además ya estoy grande y puedo hacer lo que quiera, ya no soy el niño que no se sabia defender y que no tomaba decisiones propias-dijo freddie lo que sorprendio a los demás y a Spencer le dio alegría que su niño ya estuviera grande y tomara la decisión de estar con el

-eso es freddman, defiéndete-dijo Sam poniéndole la mano en el hombro

-entonces?-pregunto la sra. Benson

-mamá….-dijo freddie agarrando aire-soy gay-

La mamá de freddie por poco se cae de la impresión, pero Wendy, Spencer y Melanie la agarraron

-c-como?-dijo su mamá que estaba toda alucinando

XxxxXxxxXxxxX

_**bueeeno aqui esta este capitulo, como reaccionara la sra. Benson?, jaja el capitulo que viene esta super laaaaargo y super relajado...en lo que cabe, porque despues aparecen tres chicos que odiaran? tal vez, pero no los amaran sin mas me despido, y quiero mi dosis de mi fic eh Meg, porque quiero saber que pasa despues de los 20 segundos XD hasta la proxima**_

_**twitter: NayaHemoMéxico**_

_**facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**PERDON!, ME PERDI lieteral, dos semanas sin mi, perdon Mary y Megan, aqui este capi que esta laaargo y bueno, espero ya no desaparecer tanto, perdon en serio! jaja, recomiendo iAll For A Wish**_

CAPITULO ONCE…..conviviendo

-mamá….-dijo freddie agarrando aire-soy gay-

La mamá de freddie por poco se cae de la impresión, pero Wendy, Spencer y Melanie la agarraron

-¿c-como?-dijo su mamá que estaba toda alucinando

-si mamá, y espero que me aceptes tal y como soy, porque sino es asi me va a dar mucha tristeza, pero tengo que crecer y espero que no me niegues como tu hijo, solo por ser diferente-dijo freddie

-oh freddie, como crees mi bebé, yo te voy a apoyar, tranquilo-dijo la sra. Benson abrazando a freddie

-gracias mamá-dijo freddie respondiendo el abrazo

Wendy, los Shay y las Puckett solos los vieron con alegría y gusto, después de eso, Carly ayudada por Melanie, comenzaron a hacer la cena, mientras Sam y Wendy se sentaban en el mueble y freddie, Spencer y la sra. Benson se sentaban en la mesa

-¿y como es que tu y Wendy…?-pregunto Carly

-eso ya tiene tiempo, solo que pues yo estaba algo lejos de ella, y pues ahora que tengo la opción de venirme a vivir aca, pues es mejor porque asi ya estoy con ella, y estoy al pendiente de mi mamá y de mi hermanita-dijo Melanie viendo con una sonrisa como Sam y Wendy se peleaban por el control de la tele

-oh, ya veo, ¿y tu sabes como es que freddie y Wendy se pusieron de acuerdo para juntarnos?-

-algo me platico Wendy, que se hablaron por teléfono y dijeron que ambas se querían y asi idearon ese plan, y les funciono, pues nos dimos cuenta cuando me viste con ella-

-si, es que no soporto la idea de que lastimen a tu hermana-dijo Carly pero de pronto Sam fue corriendo y se puso atrás de Carly y la abrazo de la cintura mientras Wendy hacia lo mismo con Melanie-¿que pasa?-

-es que no me quiere dejar ver lo que quiero, además me empezó a hacer cosquillas y me duele mi estomago, y tengo hambre-dijo Sam en tono chiqueón

-no es cierto, ella es la que no me quiere dejar ver la tele, y ella me hizo primero cosquillas, y yo también tengo hambre-dijo Wendy en tono chiqueón pero para Melanie

-ay niñas, ustedes no pueden estar tranquilas ni un rato-dijo Carly-y la cena ya esta lista, es que tu no has comido desde ayer, ahora que lo pienso ni en la escuela comiste muy bien que digamos-dijo Carly viendo con una cara de sorprendida a Sam

-si, pero es que no me ha dado mucha hambre-dijo Sam

-es que ha comido puro amor cuñadita-dijo Mel guiñándole el ojo a Carly

-si verdad-dijo Carly sonriendo

Asi Carly y Melanie sirvieron de comer, y todos comieron mientras conversaban, sobre todo, y al terminar Spencer y freddie fueron a dejar a la mamá de freddie y también iban por unas cosas de freddie, pues se pensaba quedar unos días con Spencer, Wendy y Melanie estaban esperando a Sam y Carly que iban a ir con ellas a casa de las Puckett, Melanie para avisar que ya había llegado y Sam por cosas para irse a quedar también con Carly. Llegaron a casa de Sam y entraron, pero su mamá estaba dormida

-ey-dijo Sam moviendo a su mamá que al abrir los ojos vio a dos Sam

-¿Sam?-dijo pam

-si ma, y Mel también-dijo Sam jalando a su hermana

-o Mel-dijo la señora Puckett abrazando a Mel

-solo venimos a avisar que me voy a quedar con Carly un par de días, y que Mel se va con Wendy-dijo Sam

-ah, bueno y porque te vas con Wendy, ¿ya vas a vivir aquí?-

-si mamá, pero con ella, no aquí-dijo Mel

-esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres-

-voy por algunas cosas-dijo Sam jalando a Carly hacia su cuarto-que me llevo-decia mientras sacaba ropa

-lo que quieras Sam-dijo Carly que estaba sentada en la cama de Sam-¿esto?, ¿te lo vas a llevar?-dijo mostrando la guitarra

-mmm, no se, supongo que estaría bien, para destensarme-dijo Sam sentándose junto a Carly

-para eso me tienes a mi-dijo Carly besando a Sam

-cierto-dijo Sam acercándose mas a Carly

-ey, termina de arreglar tus cosas que nos esperan-dijo Carly separándose un poco

-tienes razón-dijo Sam y asi termino de escoger su ropa, y agarro su guitarra y jalo a Carly-ya-dijo al salir del cuarto

-una pregunta Sam, porque estas golpeada-pregunto la mamá de Sam-¿me tengo que preocupar?-volvio a decir a lo que Sam negó con la cabeza-a bueno-

-adios mamá-dijeron ambas gemelas

-hasta luego-dijeron Wendy y Carly

-cuidense-dijo la sra Puckett

Las chicas salieron de la casa Puckett y Wendy y Melanie dejaron a Sam y Carly a las afueras del Bushwell plaza, pues ya no entraron y se fueron a su casa

Al llegar ahí no vieron señales de Spencer o freddie asi que decidieron tomar una botella de refresco y subir al cuarto de carly, en el cual ambas se quitaron los zapatos, las chamarras, se pusieron bastante comodas, Carly jalo una colchoneta y se acostaron ahí, para ver una película, Sam se sento y Carly se acostó en sus piernas mientras Sam jugaba con el cabello de la morena, pero Sam recordó algo muy pero muy importante

-Carls-dijo Sam y carly la volteo a ver-en una semana es tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?-

-si, es cierto-dijo Carly como si se le hubiera olvidado su cumpleaños y asi era habían pasado tantas cosas que ni de eso se había acordado-porque?-

-no por nada-dijo Sam sonriendo, pero en verdad quería prepararle un cumpleaños inolvidable, de película y eso le dio una gran idea, ver películas románticas y de ahí sacar ideas-oye, podemos ver unas películas, pero las que yo diga-

-mmm, claro-dijo Carly algo extrañada-¿como cuales?-

Sam se puso de pie y fue a agarrar unas películas, al volver se las enseño a carly

-en serio?-dijo carly viendo el tipo de películas, pues eran el titanic, un amor para recordar y the notebook-en serio quieres ver estas?-

-si, yo se que no son de mi estilo, pero del tuyo si-dijo Sam sonriendo y as carly puso primero la de "titanic", y vio como Sam ponía mucha atención , pues si bien no la soltaba, pues le dijo que se pusiera en medio de sus piernas y se recargara de ella, no quitaba los ojos del televisor, cuando se esta hundiendo el titanic y Jack hace todo para salvar a Rose y al final, el termina muriéndose y ella viva, Sam sintió como carly solo volteo y la abrazo y se solto a llorar

-que pasa carls-dijo abrazándola dijo acariciando su rostro

-si algún dia me estoy a punto de morir, o ambas estamos a punto de morir, no me salves prefiero morir contigo que vivir sin ti-dijo sin para de llorar

-ey, yo nunca te voy a dejar, y lo mismo digo yo, prefiero morir a vivir sin ti-dijo besándola-tranquila-dijo secando sus lagrimas

-voy a poner la que sigue-dijo carly parándose y agarrando las otras 2 y enseñándoselas-¿cual?-

-la que quieras tu, pero sabes hace falta algo-dijo Sam poniéndose de pie-las palomitas, vamos a hacer unas-dijo jalando a carly y abrazándola pues sabia que aun seguía pensando en lo de hace unos segundos, bajaron prepararon algunas palomitas y freddie y Spencer aun no llegaban y supusieron que se habían ido a dar la vuelta asi que volvieron a subir al cuarto de carly, y después de una discusión entre besos y abrazos, carly gano y decidio ver "the notebook" por trigésima octava vez en un mes, y asi la vieron y carly se puso en la misma posición que antes de que terminara el titanic, y vio como Sam le ponía atención a cada detalle, y si bien la habían visto mas de mil veces juntas, nunca le había puesto tanta atención como ese dia y al terminar, cuando Noah y Allie mueren de viejitos, carly pudo jurar ver una lagrima en la mejilla de Sam que seco rápidamente

-tu siempre me vas a querer verdad?, aunque pierda la memoria-dijo carly volteando a ver a Sam

-claro que si, eso ni se pregunta, yo quiero que tu y yo lleguemos a morir asi, pero que aun te acuerdes de mi-dijo Sam abrazando muy fuerte a carly para después darle un beso en la frente, y luego en la mano-te amo-

Carly se paro y fue a poner la ultima de las tres películas, un amor para recordar, y es que sabia, que aunque Sam no lo aceptaba le gustaba mucho esa película

Sam vio igual que las otras dos películas, bastante atenta, era como si quisiera grabar cada momento que pasaba entre Jamie y Landon, cuando Landon hace tantas cosas bonitas por Jamie y ella termina muriendo, Sam no resistio y abrazo a carly muy muy fuerte esta solo se volteo y vio como Sam estaba llorando, Sam estaba llorando a causa de la película

-Sam-dijo carly abrazándola pero Sam solo la abrazo como si quisiera estar asi para siempre con carly

-no quiero….-dijo Sam pero por el mismo llanto no podía hablar-no quiero que nada malo te pase-

-tranquila-dijo carly y la comenzó a besar-yo siempre voy a estar contigo-le comenzó a limpiar las lagrimas dándole pequeños besos en la cara hasta llegar a sus labios, esa noche Sam solo la abrazo, no hicieron mas pues Sam solo la quería sentir cerca, nada mas, se quedaron dormidas en la colchoneta abrazadas, carly acomodada en el pecho de Sam, Spencer llego junto con freddie y subieron a verlas pero al llegar y verlas abrazadas, tan cómodamente, solo se sonrieron mutuamente, y mientras freddie guardaba la película y apagaba el reproductor y la tele, Spencer les ponía una cobija encima y salían silenciosamente.

Al otro dia carly se paro primero, despertó a Sam con un beso, y ambas se metieron a bañar para luego bajar e ir a ver a freddie y Spencer que estaban preparando el desayuno

-ey-dijo Sam y los chicos voltearon-¿a que hora llegaron ayer?-

-a pues ya noche-dijo Spencer

-¿a donde fueron?-pregunto carly

-a dar la vuelta, es que después de la golpiza que nos metieron me quería distraer un rato, y pues nos fuimos por ahí-dijo freddie para después tomar un trago a su bebida

-ah bueno-dijo Sam

-¿porque están paradas tan temprano?-dijo Spencer-hoy es sábado-

-si ya sabemos, pero es que mi hermana dijo que quería ir a dar la vuelta con nosotros, bueno si ustedes quieren ir-dijo Sam

-ah si claro-dijo Spencer-¿y a donde?-

-no se, solo dijo que es un lugar que nos va a gustar mucho-dijo carly

-bueno-dijo freddie, y sono el celular de Sam

-¿bueno?,¿ Mel?-dijo Sam y los demás chicos se le quedaron viendo-¿ya vienen?, ¿no?, a apenas van a desayunar-

-diles que se vengan aca-dijo Carly

-ey, dice Shaypuckett que se vengan aca, es que Spence y freddo ya hicieron de desayunar-dijo Sam y carly solo alzo la ceja cuando escucho el "Shaypuckett"-ok, las esperamos, bye-dijo Sam para luego colgar-dice que ahorita vienen-

-¿Shaypuckett?-pregunto carly-¿era Wendy?-

-si, es que estaba hablando del celular de mi hermana-dijo Sam sentándose en el mueble y carly junto a ella

-¿porque?, ¿que le paso a su celular?-

-ah, se lo rapto mi hermana-dijo Sam con normalidad

-¿porque?-dijo carly extrañada

-asi son, y mi hermana trae el ella y ella trae el de mi hermana-dijo Sam viendo a carly haciendo su típico gesto con la cara y las manos

Esperaron como 10 o 15 minutos y llegaron, la que fue a abrir fue Sam, pues Spencer iba a ir, pero a medio camino se cayó, como de costumbre y mientras freddie y carly lo ayudaban ella iba a abrir

-ey-dijo Wendy-Puckettshay-

-hola-dijo Sam, pero había algo diferente en ella y Wendy lo noto y Melanie también

-que tienes hermanita-dijo Melanie susurrándole al oído mientras la abrazaba

-necesito su ayuda-dijo viendo a ambas chicas que solo se quedaron viendo extrañadas-es algo muy importante para mi…es sobre carly-

-¿que pasa?-dijo Wendy algo preocupada

-es que…-dijo Sam pero de pronto llego carly

-hola cuñadita y ex rival-dijo abrazando a ambas chicas que solo sonrieron-¿que pasa?-dijo volteando a ver a Sam y abrazándola

-nada Carlie-dijo Sam correspondiendo el abrazo y cerrando los ojos

-segura-dijo carly susurrándole al oído a Sam

-si mi nena, segura-dijo Sam también en susurro

-bueno voy a ver a Spencer que se volvió a lastimar cuando se cayo-dijo Carly para dejar de nuevo a las chicas solas, Sam solo suspiro y las volteo a ver

-¿que pasa Sam?-dijo Wendy

-en una semana es el cumpleaños de Carly, y no se que hacer, necesito su ayuda-dijo Sam muy seria, cosa que no era normal en ella lo que les hizo entender a las otras chicas que en verdad quería su ayuda

-¿ya pensaste que podrías hacer?-dijo Wendy

-si, bueno mas o menos, es que…-dijo Sam sonrojándose levemente-yo…bueno yo nunca le eh dado mucha importancia a eso de hacer mas que una fiesta, pero esta vez es diferente-

-por el hecho de que ella es tu novia, verdad-dijo Melanie

-si-dijo Sam-y es que bueno, ayer vi unas películas con ella, que no son nada de mi estilo, pero lo hice para agarrar algunas ideas de ahí, y pues tome las mas cursis-dijo viendo las caras sorprendidas de Wendy y Melanie-es que, no se quiero que sea algo que no olvide, y que sea como de película, y no se, necesito que me ayuden-dijo agachando la mirada

-wuau-dijo Wendy

-Carly si que te ha cambiado hasta lo brusco y rudo se te a quitado, ahora eres puro amor-dijo Melanie burlándose

-Mel, esta vez ni ganas de golpearte tengo, es en serio-dijo Sam cerrando los ojos

-bueno, entonces te ayudaremos a sacar el "lado romántico de Sam Puckett"-dijo Wendy sonriendo

-gracias-dijo Sam-pero vengan vamos a desayunar-dijo ya mas aliviada y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Asi todos desayunaron mientras conversaban de la parranda de Spencer y freddie, que se habían ido a un lugar pero que sin querer se perdieron, o algo asi, y todos se reian de las caras de Sam intentando imitar como sus amigos, al terminar carly lavo los platos, mientras Sam le ayudaba a acomodarlos, y Wendy ayudada por Melanie terminaban de recoger la comida, y Spencer y freddie también terminaban de arreglar la cocina, al terminar se dirijieron al coche de Wendy, y al entrar vieron que tal vez no iban a caber

-ehm, no creo que quepamos-dijo carly cuando conto 6

-pues no hay problema yo te cargo-dijo Sam

-pero aun estas adolorida-dijo carly

-no, ya casi no me duele, vamos metete Spence, y tu freddo-dijo y los otros solo obedecieron, después se metio Sam y jalo a carly y se la sento en las pìernas, y al ver que no había opción mejor se recargo de Sam y se acomodo mientras Sam solo la abrazaba

-¿a donde vamos?-dijo freddie

-ah, es una sorpresa-dijo Wendy sonriendo

-ya dinos-dijo Spencer algo emocionado

Mientras ellos discutían, Sam iba viendo a carly a los ojos y le acariciaba la cara mientras la otra solo sonreía

-me gusta estar asi contigo-dijo Carly despacio solo para ella y Sam y acomodándose para besar el cuello de Sam que sintió un electroshock cuando carly la beso que hasta hizo que se le erizara la piel y carly lo noto y no pudo evitar sacar una risita-me encanta cuando te pones asi-dijo y continuo besando el cuello de Sam que solo luchaba para que los que estaban discutiendo no dieran cuenta de tal acción de carly contra ella, y trataba de respirar tranquilamente pero era imposible, no con carly atacándola de esa manera

-e-ey Carls-dijo Sam muy agitada-aquí no, que mira que soy débil-dijo entrecortadamente, carly dejo de besarla haciendo que Sam solo se recargara del asiento y comenzara a tratar de respirar mas tranquila y solo sacudió la cabeza para que aquella sensación desapareciera, le costo un poco pero lo logro y solo se le quedo viendo a carly que solo le sonrio pícaramente

-¿que te pasa Sam?-pregunto Spencer al ver a Sam algo "agitada"

-n-nada Spence estoy bien-dijo Sam sonriendo

-segura, es que parece que estas nerviosa-dijo freddie

-no estoy bien, tranquilos-dijo Sam volteando hacia el otro lado para no verlos

-ey, Carlie eso fue golpe bajo-dijo mientras le metia la mano por debajo de la playera de Carly y sentía como se le agitaba la respiración, y sonreía pícaramente logrando que Carly la volteara a ver a los ojos

-te piensas….desquitar Puckett-dijo carly, ahora la agitada era ella

-ey ya llegamos-dijo Wendy estacionando el auto, pero Sam seguía con su plan, pues seguía con la mano dentro de la playera de carly hasta que esta no resistio y la beso, ambas gimieron pues eso las había llevado a otro mundo y es que sin mucho contacto, Carly y Sam estaban realmente agitadas y no controlaban sus instintos

-ey, ¿se piensan quedar ahí todo el dia?-dijo Wendy a lo que las chicas solo negaron y bajaron del auto, ambas bastante agitadas trataban de controlarse y se veian con demasiada ternura

-miren-dijo Wendy mostrándoles un lago, el cual estaba bastante limpio, pues el agua estaba realmente transparente y el sol estaba reflejado en el

-wuau-dijeron Spencer, freddie, Carly y Sam, mientras Melanie no hacia nada

-¿que no te gusto?-le dijo freddie a Melanie

-si, pero no es la primera vez que vengo, a ella y a mi nos gusta mucho venir aquí-dijo Melanie sonriendo

-miren, vamos a nadar-dijo Wendy

-pero no traemos ropa, no nos dijiste-dijo Sam

-¿y entonces esto que es?-dijo sacando unos trajes de baño

-¿de donde los sacaste?-pregunto carly

-pues de una tienda departamental-dijo como si fuera muy obvio-tengan- dijo mientras la daba un traje de baño rosa a Carly, uno negro a Sam, y nos boxers azul a freddie y negro con blanco a Spencer

-¿y donde nos cambiamos?-pregunto Sam

-vamos a alla-dijo Melanie señalando una cabaña, caminaron hasta aquella cabaña al llegar ahí saludaron a la persona de la puerta-hola Emily-dijo Wendy

-oh chicas, hola que gusto verlas por aquí, Melanie, Wendy, ¿como han estado?-saludo la señora como de unos treinta y tantos de edad con mucha confianza, eso les dejo claro que lo que dijo Melanie era cierto

-bien gracias, y tu como has estado-dijo Melanie, y todos se sorprendieron pues tendría que ser alguien de confianza para que Melanie le hablara de tu y no de usted

-bien gracias, ¿quieren cambiarse?-dijo Emily

-si, Emi, a mira ellos son amigos nuestros, ella es Carly-dijo señalando a la pelinegra-ella es Sam, por cierto hermana de mi chica-dijo señalando a Sam y sonriendo

-si lo puedo notar, son idénticas-dijo la señora

-a ellos son freddie-dijo señalando al centímetros mas bajo que Spencer-y el es Spencer hermano de Carly-dijo señalando al que faltaba

-ah, mucho gusto, soy Emily, ya tiene algún tiempo que conozco a ellas dos, y la verdad nos tenemos mucha confianza-dijo Emily a lo que todos ya se habían dado cuenta, pues Wendy le dijo "mi chica" a Melanie y la señora ni pestañeo

-mmm, pasen-dijo señalando los vestidores, los chicos entraron y se metieron uno a cada uno de estos, pero Sam se salio del suyo y se metio al de Carly

-¿necesitas ayuda?-dijo Sam entrando y Carly la volteo a ver

-tal vez-dijo carly pensando-tu, que mala eres-

-¿yo porque?-

-pues, por como me pusiste en el coche-

-ahora yo tuve la culpa, tu empezaste-

-¿en serio?-dijo Carly acorralando a Sam contra la pared-¿yo empece?-dijo besándole el cuello y el electroshock volvió a Sam-¿como ahorita?-dijo metiéndole la mano debajo de la playera y Sam solo alcanzo a asentir antes de que se comenzara a agitar y comenzara a respirar muy desigual

-Carly-dijo Sam casi como susurro al sentir que la morena bajaba cada vez mas la mano, y la pasaba para la parte delantera del cuerpo de la rubia lo que dejo sin aliento a Sam que comenzaba a sudar y a calentarse literalmente-t-te….-dijo tratando de hablar pero no podía

-¿que?-dijo Carly también agitada

-tenemos….-dijo Sam-que salir-por fin pudo terminar la frase completa

-¿en serio?-dijo Carly besándola y apretándola mas contra la pared mientras seguía con su "juego" en la parte privada de Sam la que solo asintió al final la pobre Sam solo pudo soltar un gemido al igual que carly que solo se le quedo viendo

-te amo-dijo Sam ahora ella aprisionando a carly contra la pared de enfrente y comenzó a hacer el mismo juego de Carly pero con mas ternura pero a la vez con mas pasión, la beso y con la otra mano la abrazo para que quedaran bastante pegadas y Carly solo abrazaba a Sam, se recargo de ella y le dio la señal a Sam para saber que estaba en el mismísimo paraíso, y volteo a ver a Carly que termino igual que ella toda agitada y sudada

-y….yo a ti-dijo tranquilizándose y al fin cambiándose y poniéndose sus trajes de baño y salieron de ahí pero sus compañeros todavía no salían-me gusta como te ves-

-y a mi me encanta como te ves tu-dijo Sam que se estaba acercando a besarla cuando vieron que Wendy y Melanie salían del mismo al igual que freddie y Spencer-hola-dijo la rubia viéndolos con cara sospechosa y viendo como sus amigos se ponían rojos

-bueno vamos-dijo Carly jalando a Sam de la mano para que sus amigos podían volver a su color natural

Asi, se dirijieron al lago y se metieron a nadar y Melanie jalo a Wendy a una roca para poder abrazarla, Wendy se recargo de la roca y Melanie se puso enfrente de ella y se le recargo, mientras veian como Spencer y freddie le echaban agua a Carly y Sam para que se separaran y se dejaran de besar y Sam se enojaba y les respondia también aventándoles agua seguida por Carly.

-ey Mel, ayudanos-dijo Spencer y Mel se separo de Wendy y fue a ayudar al equipo Shaybenson, mientras Sam llamaba a Wendy y esta se unia al equipo Puckettshay

Al final los 6 se tiraron en la arena de lo cansados que estaban de tanta guerra con agua, y comenzaron a reir hasta que a los 3 chicos golpeados les comenzó a doler el estomago

-ya ven, por ponerse a reir tanto-dijo Carly parándose y jalando a Sam

-si, es que son mas necios-dijo Wendy jalando a Melanie, para que después Sam y Carly levantaran a Spencer y Wendy y Mel a freddie

-ey, ¿quieren comer algo?-pregunto Melanie y todos asintieron

Se dirijieron a una cabaña que estaba cerca de ahí, al entrar vieron que estaba bastante bien decorado se sentaron en una mesa grande y les llevaron las cartas para ver que iban a pedir

-mmm, ¿que pido?-dijo Carly

-no se, es que todo esta tan rico-dijo Wendy

-pues, yo no tengo mucha hambre-dijo Sam y todos la voltearon a ver-¿que?-pregunto algo seria-ultimamente no eh tenido mucha hambre-dijo con cara graciosa lo que hizo que se rieran

-mira que si has cambiado a mi hermanita-dijo Melanie abrazando a Sam

-hasta el hambre le quitas Shaypuckett-dijo Wendy sonriendo

-ey hermanita, como que traes a Sam medio muy loquita-dijo Spencer despeinando a carly

-si carly, mira que quitarle el hambre a esa carnívora era casi imposible-dijo freddie

-oye freddo-dijo Sam poniéndose de pie

-tranquila Sam-dijo Carly jalándola y volviéndola a sentara lo que Sam solo refunfuño, y aun mas para la sorpresa de ellos Sam solo pidió una hamburguesa con papas fritas y un refresco, pues si hubiera tenido al hambre que normalmente solia tener también hubiera pedido un bisteck gigante, pues eso de ser carnívora era en serio, carly pidió lo mismo que ella, mientras Wendy y Melanie pedían "lo de siempre" dejando una vez mas en claro que iban muy seguido a aquel lugar, freddie pidió un bisteck con ensalada y papas fritas, y Spencer pidió solo el bisteck con las papas fritas

-wuau Sam, con eso te vas a llenar, ¿y tu carne extra?-dijo Wendy sonriendo

-y tu que me dices, pediste "lo de siempre", que es eso ¿un bisteck?, ¿una hamburguesa?, ¿una sopa?, eres mas conocida aquí que en la escuela-dijo Sam con la misma sonrisa

-tiene razón-dijo Melanie a lo que Wendy la volteo a ver con cara de me las vas a pagar, entonces les llevaron su comida, y a Wendy y Melanie les llevaron unas hamburguesas pero de bisteck de pollo con mas papas fritas de las que los demás a lo que todos se les quedaron viendo con ojos chiquitos casi gritando "injusticia"

-¿que?, también nos quieren mucho-agrego Wendy para comer una papa

-si se nota-dijo Sam comenzando a comer y los demás haciendo lo mismo, asi transcurrio la comida, sin embargo Spencer estaba mas cariñoso con freddie de lo normal y viceversa, pues se daban papas en la boca y sonreían, Wendy y Melanie se sonreían de vez en cuando se topaban sus miradas, Sam y Carly veian divertidas a Spence y freddie, mientras ellas se besaban cada que se encontraban de frente. Terminaron de comer y pagaron mientras Wendy y Melanie iban al baño al igual que freddie y Spencer, mientras dejaban a Carly y a Sam solas

-¿y ahora que? ¿todos quieren ir al baño?-dijo Carly al ver como los chicos entraban al baño

-no estoy segura de que vayan al baño-dijo Sam moviendo la cabeza para borrar las imágenes que estaban apareciendo en su mente

-¡Sam!-dijo Carly pues también le hizo imaginárselo

-lo siento-dijo Sam volteando a ver a carly con una sonrisita

-no me gusta imaginarme esas cosas-dijo Carly también moviendo la cabeza

-entonces mejor lo hacemos realidad-dijo Sam acercándose a Carly

-ahm, no-dijo Carly empujando a Sam

-¿porque?-dijo Sam haciendo un pucherito

-oh esta bien, pero solo un beso-dijo Carly sin poderse resistir a Sam y la beso para luego separase-mira ahí vienen-

-ey chicas vamos-dijo freddie

-alfredo, porque tan contento-dijo Sam con cierto acento mexicano

-pues no se samantha, ¿y tu?-le respondio freddie riéndose

-ey vamos-dijo Spencer jalando a freddie y abrazandolo por detrás

Wendy agarro de la mano a Melanie y se despidieron del mesero y de la dueña del lugar-adios Jimmy, hasta luego delia-dijo ambas

-¿estas dos conocen a todos los de aquí?-dijo Carly acercándosele al oído a Sam

-no se, eso parece-dijo Sam que llevaba de la mano a Carly

-¡o por dios!-dijo Spencer y lo voltearon a ver-ya es de noche-

-pues que querias cuñadito, que el sol nos esperara a que saliéramos y nos fueramos-dijo Sam con tono sarcástico

-tienes razón-dijo Spencer agachando la cabeza

Entonces se volvieron a meter al coche en el mismo orden que el de ida, pero carly estaba bastante cansada asi que esta vez solo se recargo de Sam

-tengo sueño-dijo carly bostezando

-pues duérmete-dijo Sam acariciándole la cara y dándole un beso-duérmete aquí conmigo-dijo acomodándose para que ambas estuvieran mas cómodas y la abrazo y asi carly se fue durmiendo en los brazos de Sam mientras ella solo cuidaba su sueño y la mantenía abrazada

-¡o por dios se durmió!-grito Spencer

-si, pero estas a punto de despertarla con tus gritotes-dijo Sam en tono de regaño pero no muy fuerte para no despertar a carly

-lo siento-dijo Spencer agachando la cabeza

-y que vas a hacer cuando lleguemos, ¿la vas a despertar?-pregunto freddie

-no-dijo Sam como si fuera algo evidente-la voy a cargar hasta el cuarto-

-¿te la vas a aguantar?-dijo Wendy volteándola a ver en un alto

-si-dijo Sam chocada pues no creían que en serio se la aguantaría

-¿segura hermanita?-pregunto Melanie también viendo a Sam

-si, prefiero eso, a despertarla-dijo Sam

-bueno-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo como no confiando mucho

-ya llegamos-dijo Wendy

-si quieres yo me la llevo-dijo Spencer ayudando a bajar a Sam con carly en brazos

-no, yo puedo-dijo Sam que llevaba en los brazos a carly

-pero estas lastimada, Samy-dijo Melanie preocupada

-no tranquila Mel, yo puedo-dijo Sam sintiendo como carly se acomodaba y la abrazaba

Entonces entraron al elevador y subieron los 6, después entraron a la casa de carly y Sam iba como si nada, como si carly no le pesara

-¿se quieren quedar a dormir?-pregunto Spencer a Mel y a Wendy

-no se es que no traemos ropa-dijo Wendy

-yo les presto-dijo Sam entrando al elevador de la casa de carly seguida por ambas chicas mientras freddie y Spencer se quedaban abajo

-ahorita bajamos-dijo Sam mientras se cerraba la puerta del ascensor

Entonces entraron al cuarto de carly y la puso en la cama cuidadosamente para no despertarla

-miren-dijo Sam-aquí esta mi ropa-dijo señalando un cajón

-por dios Sam, ya casi te mudas para aca-dijo Melanie viendo la ropa de Sam la cual solo sonrio

-es cierto-dijo Wendy

-si quieren, las llevo al cuarto de sobra-dijo Sam

-bueno-dijo Melanie

-vamos-dijo Sam dándole un beso en la frente a carly y tapándola con una cobija, para después salir del cuarto con las 2 chicas para llevarlas al cuarto de visitas

-miren-dijo Sam entrando al cuarto primero seguida por las otras dos-aquí hay cobijas-dijo abriendo el closet

-ok gracias-dijo Melanie

-bueno, las dejo para que se cambien y bajen a ver que cosa inventamos para jugar un rato-dijo Sam saliendo de ahí dejando a las otras chicas solas

-sabes me alegro que al fin mi hermanita sea feliz-dijo Melanie aventándose en la cama

-si, la verdad es que se lo merece-dijo Wendy tirándose también en la cama, pero boca abajo y se voltearon a ver-te amo-dijo acariciándole la cara

-y yo a ti-dijo Mel dándole un beso a Wendy-ven vamos a cambiarnos, para que bajemos-dijo Melanie parándose y asi ambas se cambiaron y bajaron a ver a los tres chicos que ya estaban preparando un juego de mesa

-ey, ya llegamos-dijo Wendy junto con Melanie

-bueno, tenemos dos opciones de juego-dijo Spencer parándose y con su tonito de voz típico-Scrabble y UNO ¿que quieren jugar?-

-que quieres jugar-le dijo Wendy a Melanie

-UNO, es como que mas emocionante-dijo Melanie viendo a Wendy

-si, estoy de acuerdo con Melanie-dijo Sam mientras sacaba 5 bebidas para cada uno de ellos, para después repartirlas

Comenzaron a jugar y en la primera ronda gano Spencer, y todos se quejaron, en la segunda gano Sam con algo de "ayudita", y todos quisieron quejarse pero al ver su mirada no dijeron nada, en la tercera gano freddie, después Wendy, después gano Melanie, después gano Sam, después Melanie, después Sam y luego Melanie

-bueno pero si son las rondas de las gemelitas-dijo freddie parándose por mas bebidas pues ya no tenían

Mientras que carly en su cuarto buscaba a Sam entre sueños, y como no la encontró se despertó, y al abrir los ojos vio que estaba en su cama

-¿como llegue aquí?-se pregunto a si misma mientras se paraba y se ponía sus sandalias-¿donde estará Sam?-pregunto carly caminando a la puerta para después salir a buscar a Sam, bajo por el elevador y escucho mucho escandalo al llegar a la planta baja y al salir del elevador vio a Sam y los demás en el piso jugando y gritando

-oh Shaypuckett-grito Wendy y todos voltearon a verla y Sam se paro y fue a verla

-ey, ¡porque te despertaste?, deberías estar durmiendo-dijo Sam abrazando a una aun medio dormida carly que solo la abrazo y se le recargo

-es que tu no estabas conmigo, y no podía dormir-dijo carly en tono de niña consentida

-perdon por dejarte sola, pero ven estamos jugando-dijo Sam sentándose y carly se sentaba en medio sus piernas-¿quieres?-dijo dándole de su refresco mientras la otra solo le tomaba a la botella

-hay que volver a empezar para que mi cuñadita juegue-dijo Melanie recogiendo las cartas y todos se las daban, las volvió a repartir y comenzaron a jugar, pero carly estaba recargada de Sam y los demás pensaron que se las estaban pasando

-¡ey!-grito Spencer y señalo a Sam y carly que hasta saltaron del susto y lo vieron con caras extrañadas-se están diciendo las cartas, de seguro están planeando una jugada

-como crees-dijo carly

-es cierto-dijo Wendy pues las vio bastante juntas como para no verse las cartas mutuamente

-no, ella y yo no hemos visto nuestras cartas-dijo Sam

-porque no jugamos por parejas-dijo freddie y todos asintieron

-nosotros vamos a ganar-dijo freddie

-ja, si claro, eso si nos pueden ganar a nosotras-dijo Sam riéndose

-ja, ¿quieres apostar?-dijo freddie

-claro que quiero apostar-dijo Sam

-no no quieres-dijo carly

-50 dolares-dijo freddie

-si, por supuesto-dijo Sam

-no no apuesten-volvio a decir

-trato echo-dijo Sam

-y ya apostaron-dijo carly

Freddie se le puso en medio de las piernas a Spencer, en la misma posición de carly, y Melanie hizo lo mismo con Wendy, las tres parejas comenzaron a hacer sus estrategias, aunque Sam y carly mas bien estaban mas ocupadas en pelearse por la apuesta, pero Sam la convencio y le dijo que iban a ganar porque estaban juntas, y asi carly siguió haciendo la estrategia con Sam, los primeros en ganar fueron los Shaybenson, después las Puckettshay, y de ahí la otra gemela con su novia, faltaba solo una partida y Sam y freddie estaban empatados mientras Wendy estaba un punto abajo, entonces todo estaba de nervios, pero como siempre la astusia de Sam le gano al tontito de freddie, que tuvo que pagar su apuesta

-jaja, Benson te dije que íbamos a ganar-dijo Sam extendiendo la mano mientras un frustado freddie le estaba poniendo el dinero

-les dije-dijo carly

-o por dios-grito Spencer e hizo saltar a freddie-lo siento-dijo jalándolo de nuevo-es que ya son las 2 de la mañana-

-¿que?-dijeron todos

-si-

-bueno minimo mañana es domingo-dijo Wendy poniéndose de pie y ayudando a pararse a Melanie

-si, al menos nos podemos parar tarde-dijo carly jalando a Sam, y freddie hizo lo mismo con Spencer

-hasta mañana-dijeron los chicos para después entrar a su cuarto, y Wendy, carly y las gemelas subían por el ascensor

-que duerman bien-dijo Sam caminando hacia el cuarto de carly mientras ellas caminaban hacia el otro lado

-hasta mañana shay, Puckett-dijo Wendy

-hasta mañana cuñada y hermanita-dijo Melanie

-hasta mañana cuñadita, y wen-dijo carly

Y Sam y carly entraron a su cuarto y se tiraron a la cama riéndose mucho

-estan todos bien locos-dijo carly

-si, ya lo se-dijo Sam volteando a ver a carly-tengo sueño-

-si, se te nota-dijo acariciándole la cara y quitándole un mechon rubio del rostro-una pregunta, ¿como llegue aquí?-

-pues caminando-dijo Sam con cara de es obvio

-no, hace rato, solo recuerdo que me dormi encima de ti-dijo carly

-ah eso-dijo Sam poniéndose boca arriba-pues te traje cargando-

-¿en serio?-

-si, que tu tampoco me crees capaz, pues aunque no lo creas si te traje yo-dijo Sam viendo hacia el techo

-no, no es que no te crea ya eh vivido eso de que me cargues-dijo carly sonriendo-pero tal vez hubiera sido mejor que me despertaras-

-no, me gusta tenerte cerca de mi-dijo Sam abrazando a carly

-en serio que has cambiado-dijo carly sonriendo viendo a Sam

-¿porque?-

-pues ya no eres tan agresiva, y me encantabas cuando eras toda loca, pero ahora me encantas mas porque veo que has cambiado por mi-

-si quieres, te puedo golpear y asi ya vuelvo a ser agresiva-dijo Sam acercándose a carly

-bueno, golpéame todo lo que quieras-dijo carly sonriendo, entonces Sam se le acerco y la abrazo

-no, mejor vamos a dormir-dijo Sam besando a carly para luego acomodarse y quedarse las dos abrazadas, y dormidas

·····························

**_lo pase sin revisar, XD, si me equivoque o algo, mil perdones! jaja igual, espero no les haya aburrido muuuucho jaja_**

**_Fuu:)_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**creo que por las dos semanas que desapareci debia publicar hoy jajaja asi que aqui esta otro capi**_

_**NI Sammy Ni Carly me pertenecen, son de Dan y NICK...**_

_**Recomiendo: **__**i All For A Wish de Meg, es una historia que sin duda vale la pena leer ;) **_

CAPITULO DOCE….¡necesito ayuda! y la casa del terror

Al otro dia la primera en despertar fue Sam, y era raro en ella, sin embargo asi fue, y al abrir los ojos lo primero que sintió fue que tenia a carly abrazada, su olor a fresa era algo embriagador para Sam, ella nunca creyo llegar a estar asi con carly, sin embargo era lo que mas le gustaba, incluso mas que la comida. Se despertó mejor y vio que apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, y era domingo, entonces decidio levantarse e ir a hablar con Spencer y con freddie, pues también quería que le ayudaran a preparar todo para el cumpleaños, y bajo a verlos, y ellos ya estaban despiertos y comenzando a preparar el desayuno.

-ey-dijo captando la atención de ambos chicos, mientras entraba a la cocina

-¿tu?, ¿despierta a esta hora?-pregunto freddie

-ey freducho, es que necesito su ayuda-dijo Sam tomando una botella de refresco y sentándose en una silla

-¿que paso?-dijo Spencer mientras seguía preparando el desayuno

-es que…-comenzo a hablar mientras tomaba aire-el próximo sábado es el cumpleaños de carly-

-o por dios, no me acordaba-grito Spencer

-que buen hermano eres-dijo Sam con tono sarcástico

-e-en serio, yo tampoco me acordaba-dijo freddie

-pues si, pero necesito hacerle algo especial, y quería ver si ustedes me pueden ayudar-dijo Sam sonriendo algo nerviosa

-¿y ya pensaste que puedes hacer?-pregunto freddie

-muy buena pregunta freddo, asi es mira-dijo extendiéndole un papel y freddie lo comenzó a leer y se comenzó a reir

-¿en serio?-dijo freddie

-¿crees que estoy jugando?-dijo Sam agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa

-ey Sam tranquila-dijo Spencer quitándole a freddie y agarrando el papel que leia freddie y también se comenzó a reir pero vio la mirada asesina de Sam y mejor no hizo nada

-¿saben que?, mejor me voy, antes de que carly despierte o de que los mate-dijo para después salir corriendo

-¡ey Sam espera!-grito freddie pero Sam no le hizo caso

-estas cosas no son el estilo de Sam Puckett-dijo Spencer

-eso lo se, lo eh vivido de muy cerca, ella es todo menos tierna o romántica-dijo moviendo las manos y haciendo reir a Spencer

-si, pero eso era antes de que estuviera con mi hermanita-dijo Spencer viendo a freddie

-tienes razón, carly la ha cambiado muchísimo-dijo freddie-tal vez debería pedirle perdón-

-si, yo también-dijo Spencer guardando el papel que había dejado Sam

···················

-son unos idiotas-decia Sam mientras entraba al cuarto de carly y veía que estaba medio destapada asi que se fue a sentar junto de ella y le acaricio la cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero vio que se movia muy fuerte y se extraño, entonces supuso que estaba teniendo una pesadilla asi que trato de despertarla, pero no reaccionaba-ey Carlie-dijo moviéndola-carls-dijo agarrándola muy fuerte y vio que comenzaba a llorar, entonces la movio mas fuerte-¡carly!-grito y carly abrió los ojos muy espantada y se le quedo viendo-¿estas bien?-dijo pero carly la abrazo y comenzó a llorar mas fuerte-¿que tienes?-pregunto muy tiernamente

-y-yo…-dijo carly-soñe que me dejabas y te ibas-Sam solo se le quedo viendo y sonrio

-ey, eso nunca va a pasar-dijo Sam abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente-tranquila-

-¿me lo juras?-dijo carly acariciándole el rostro

-te lo juro, carls-dijo dándole ahora un beso en la mano-ven vamos a bañarnos-dijo jalándola dentro del baño y quitándose la ropa y ayudando a carly a hacer lo mismo, se metio a la tina y jalo a carly para que se acomodara en medio de sus piernas y la jalo para abrazarla-¿ya estas mas tranquila?-

-si, gracias, es que ese sueño me asusto mucho-dijo carly volteando a ver a Sam

-tranquila, eso no va a pasar, en serio-dijo entrelazando sus manos con las de carly y esta solo suspiro y asintió-mejor cuéntame, que quieres para tu cumpleaños-

-¿yo?-dijo carly-no se-

-¿no sabes?, tienes que tener algo que quieras, vamos dime que quieres-

-mmm, ¿estar contigo?-dijo carly volteando a ver a Sam

-bueno, pero eso ni se pide-dijo Sam sonriendo y haciendo reir a carly con sus caras

-pues eso es lo que mas quiero-dijo carly volviendo a recargarse de Sam

-al rato, tengo que ir a dormir a mi casa-dijo Sam

-¿porque?-dijo carly en tono chiqueón-¿no quieres estar conmigo?-

-no es eso, pero tengo que ir a ver que ha pasado con mi madre, es que tu sabes que en una de esas se le ocurre irse de viaje y ni me avisa-dijo Sam

-si, yo se-dijo carly suspirando

-pero, nos vemos mañana en la escuela-dijo Sam tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a carly pero no lo lograba

-si, aunque no vamos en las mismas clases-dijo carly

-si, pero en algunas si, además en el receso vamos a comer juntas, ¿no?-

-si-

-vamos, sonríe ¿si?-dijo Sam volteando a ver a carly que también la volteo a ver y sonrio con algo de melancolía-ey, te amo-

-yo también te amo-dijo carly comenzando a besarla, después terminaron de bañarse y salieron a cambiarse, pero Sam termino de cambiarse primero y espero a carly, entonces cuando carly se acabo de cambiar, Sam la abrazo y asi bajaron a la sala y veian como Melanie y Wendy salían también de su cuarto

-hola-dijo Wendy con una gran sonrisa y llevaba a Melanie de la mano, que vestida asi era muy pero muy parecida a Sam

-wuau, se ve igualita a ti, mira que hasta el cabello se dejo suelto-dijo carly viendo el gran parecido entre ambas chicas-hasta me podría confundir-

-¡oye!-dijeron Wendy y Sam, mientras Melanie solo sonreía divertida por ver a su hermana y su novia tan celosas

-tu de que te ries-dijeron ambas chicas entre dientes

-de nada-dijo mientras seguía sonriendo y asi todas juntas bajaban a la sala, Spencer y freddie abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a Sam y a Melanie con el mismo estilo, y con el cabello suelto, eran igualitas

-o por dios-dijo Spencer-asi si se confunden-

-si, lo se, son idénticas-dijo freddie con la misma cara de Spencer

-es que asi Wendy piensa que soy yo-dijo Sam provocando a Wendy

-ey Puckettshay-dijo Wendy agarrándola del cuello-aunque si se parecen mucho-dijo soltándola

-¡ey!-dijeron esta vez carly y Melanie

-bueno yo solo decía-dijo Wendy sonriendo

-ey chicas a desayunar-dijo Spencer sirviendo el desayuno a todos los presentes, y asi comenzando a comer, pero freddie veía a Sam fijamente y luego volteaba la mirada, pero tanto Sam como carly se dieron cuenta

-¿Qué pasa freddman?-dijo Sam en tono bajo solo hacia freddie

-tenemos que hablar-dijo freddie en tono serio para luego parase y dar alguna excusa y viendo a Sam para que entendiera-ups, creo que se me olvido el cargador de mi celular, ¿Sam me podrias prestar el tuyo?-

-si, claro-dijo Sam parándose pero carly sabia que no era asi, sentía que había algo sospechoso

····················

Sam y freddie estaban en el cuarto de carly, y freddie se sento en la cama

-deja te busco el…-

-no es necesario-

-pero…-

-solo lo dije porque necesitaba hablar contigo-

-¿que pasa?-dijo Sam sentándose junto a el

-es que bueno, Spence y yo nos queríamos disculpar contigo, por lo de hace rato, y queríamos decirte que tienes nuestro apoyo-dijo freddie y Sam lo abrazo muy muy fuerte

-gracias alfredducho, sabia que podía contar contigo-dijo Sam con una sonrisa-vamos-dijo jalándolo de la mano-espera, toma esto, si no van a decir que donde esta-dijo extendiéndole el cargador del celular y el otro chico solo asintió, asi volvieron a bajar y a unirse al equipo de la mesa, y freddie le sonrio a Spencer avisándole que todo estaba bien, al terminar de desayunar levantaron las cosas y fueron a la sala, y mientras Spencer se sentaba en el sofá y freddie se le acomodaba para abrazarlo, y del otro lado estaba Wendy con Melanie, Sam estaba en el suelo, sentada, con carly entre sus piernas y esta recargada en ella, mientras la abrazaba de la cintura

-¿que película quieren ver?-pregunto Spencer poniéndose de pie

-una de terror-dijo Wendy y Spencer y Sam asintieron, mientras que carly, Melanie y freddie dijeron que no

-¿porque?-dijo Spencer viendo a freddie

-no me gustan-dijo freddie

-a mi tampoco-dijeron carly y Melanie

-hay, es solo una película, no les va a pasar nada-dijo Sam y Wendy asintió

-esta bien-dijeron los tres chicos no muy convencidos

-voy por las palomitas-dijo Spencer yendo a la cocina por dos tazones grandes de palomitas y freddie lo acompaño por seis botellas de refresco, al regresar, Sam se adueño de un tazon, mientras que los demás renegaban, y Spencer tuvo que ir a traer otro, para que cada pareja tuviera uno, y por fin Spencer se pudo sentar y ponerle play a la película, tanto freddie como Melanie y carly estaban bien abrazados de sus novios, llego un momento en la película, en donde se aparece un muerto, de la nada y con la cara bien fea, y con el típico sonido de suspenso lo que hizo saltar a carly, freddie y Melanie, Sam solo abrazo fuerte a carly, Spencer jalo a freddie y también lo abrazo, y Wendy también abrazo a Mel, al termino de la película, todos los chicos se pararon y se desentumieron pues estar en la misma posición tanto tiempo, no era muy comodo

-¡ay!-dijo Sam estirándose y bostezando al igual que Wendy y Spencer mientras los otros chicos seguían medio traumados

-ey, quiten esas caritas-dijo Wendy viendo a los chicos algo fuera de si

-si, solo es una película-dijo Spencer

-es que me da cosa-dijo carly

-si, te entiendo-dijeron Melanie y freddie al mismo tiempo

-hay que hacer algo divertido-dijo Sam

-si, vamos al parque de diversiones-dijo Wendy-o a minimo dar la vuelta-

-si, yo oí que había una feria-dijo freddie

-¿en serio?-dijo Spencer

-pues vamos-dijeron Sam y carly

-pero, te la vas a tener que llevar cargando-dijo freddie a Sam la cual solo asintió pues eso no le molestaba nada a ambas, salieron de la casa y se fueron en el coche directo a la feria

-ey freddie, y a que juegos te quieres subir, al carrusel-dijo Sam burlándose mientras los demás se reian y carly la regañaba y freddie casi se sube encima de Spencer para alcanzarla pero Spencer lo regreso a su lugar

-¡Sam!-le dijo Melanie-deja al pobre freddie-

-¿lo estas defendiendo?-dijo Wendy-lo estas defendiendo-dijo como afirmación esta vez

-¿celosa wendolyn?-pregunto Sam con sonrisa picara

-si fuera carly no dirias eso-dijo Wendy viendo a Sam por el retrovisor

-pero no es carly-dijo Sam sacándole la lengua

-pues si quieres lo defiendo-dijo carly acercándose a freddie y dándole un beso en la mejilla el cual solo se puso algo rojo

-¡ey!-gritaron Sam y Spencer, mientras la rubia jalaba a carly y Spencer a freddie

-en otra ocasión eso me hubiera dado mucha felicidad-dijo freddie sonriendo

-pero ahora ya sabes que no estamos destinados para estar juntos, solo como amigos-dijo carly sonriéndole con mucha ternura y freddie le respondio igual

-lo siento freddie, pero creo que la rubia salvaje gano-dijo Wendy que aun los veía por el retrovisor

-pues ya ni tan salvaje-dijo Spencer y Sam lo volteo a ver con cara de te voy a matar y justo cuando lo iba a agarrar carly le atrapo las manos y se las entrelazo con las de ellas

-ey-se quejo Sam tratándose de liberar de las manos de carly

-¿que?, ¿prefieres golpearlo a agarrarme las manos?-dijo carly que aun luchaba con Sam

-no pero…-dijo Sam bajando las manos y ya no haciendo nada en contra de Spencer

-ey ya se como controlar a Sam-dijo Wendy y todos, excepto carly, asintieron

-agh-se quejo Sam y volteo la cabeza donde no viera a ninguno de ellos, y de pronto Wendy empezó a discutir con freddie y Melanie se metio igual que Spencer, entonces carly mejor comenzó a hablar con Sam que se veía algo molesta

-¿que tienes?-dijo carly tratando de ver a Sam a la cara pero esta no volteaba-¿te enojaste?-dijo pero Sam solo negó sin verla-¿estas enojada conmigo?-dijo volteándole la cara para que se vieran a los ojos pero Sam solo volvió a negar, llegaron a la feria y se bajaron del auto y cada quien agarro a su novio de la mano, sin embargo Sam seguía rara, y carly lo noto

-ey miren-grito Melanie al entrar a la feria, señalando un peluche gigante que se tenían que ganar ensartando unos aros en unas botellas

-¿te gusta?, ¿lo quieres?-le pregunto Wendy y Melanie asintió-pues vamos-dijo jalándola

-ey, nosotros vamos a el tiro al blanco-dijo freddie jalando a Spencer-nos vemos en 30 minutos aquí-dijo y las demás asintieron dejando a Sam y a carly solas

-¿ya me vas a decir que te pasa?-pregunto carly viendo a Sam directo a los ojos

-nada-

-no es cierto-

-si lo es-

-no, ¿Sam te pusiste asi porque le di un beso a freddie?-pregunto carly sorprendida pero Sam lo negó-¿entonces?-dijo esta vez acariciándole la cara

-no es nada, en serio, solo estoy un poco cansada-dijo Sam desviando la mirada de los ojos de carly

-¿segura?-pregunto carly acercándosele a Sam hasta ponerla contra un poste y comenzando a besarla, mientras Sam asentia y respondia el beso-vamos-dijo jalando a la rubia de la mano y yendo hacia un juego donde tenían que reventar unos globos

-¿cual quieres?-pregunto Sam mientras abrazaba por atrás y de la cintura a carly, enseñándole los peluches que tenia enfrente

-mmm, no se-dijo carly entrelazando una mano con la de ella-me gusta el conejo, pero me gusta mas el oso-

-¿en serio?, pues ya te lo doy-dijo Sam-ey hermano, dame una ronda-dijo Sam separándose de carly-a cuanto te ganas ese oso-dijo señalando el oso de carly

-pues con darle tres globos seguidos-dijo el hombre de pinta algo ruda y la rubia solo sonrio convencida-no es tan fácil, muchos se han quedado a uno de ganar-dijo dándole los dardos Sam volvió a sonreir y se puso en posición

Sam los lanzo seguidos y todos dieron, el señor se quedo boquiabierto, pues era de las pocas que lo lograba y sin chistar le dio el oso

-gracias-dijo Sam viendo como el señor aun estaba sorprendido y solo sonrio de manera maliciosa, mientras tomaba el oso de carly-ten carls-dijo extendiéndoselo a la morena

-gracias-dijo carly mientras la abrazaba a ella y al oso y besaba a Sam la cual solo sonrio-vamos por los demás-dijo y se dirigieron al mismo lugar, al llegar ahí, vieron que Melanie, también llevaba un peluche gigante, pero el de ella era un perro, y freddie también llevaba uno pero ese era un tigre

-a donde vamos ahora-pregunto freddie

-a donde quieran-dijo Wendy y voltearon a ver a Sam

-¿que?-dijo con cara de me vale

-¿alguna idea hermanita?-pregunto Melanie

-no-dijo cortante Sam

-que te pasa, ¿tienes algo?-pregunto Spencer viendo a Sam y esta negó

-estas enojada-afirmo Wendy

-no, no estoy enojada-dijo Sam dándose la vuelta

-¿entonces que tienes?, porque tu actitud es de enojada-dijo carly ya medio exasperada

-no tengo nada, simplemente estoy cansada-dijo Sam en el mismo tono volteando a ver a sus amigos

-¿de que?, ¿de mi?-dijo carly poniéndose enfrente de ella

-no, no es eso-dijo Sam moviendo las manos

-¿entonces?-dijo carly acercándose a Sam

-mejor las dejamos solas-dijo Wendy jalando a Melanie y Spencer y freddie asintieron y se retiraron poco a poco, mientras ellas seguían en su mundo

-¿entonces porque actuas asi?-

-no se, supongo que es normal en mi-dijo Sam volteándose y dándole la espalda

-no, no es normal en ti, se que te enojas, pero no asi de la nada-dijo carly volteando a Sam para que la volteara a ver

-no se, no se-dijo Sam algo exaltada y agitando las manos

-si es asi, tal vez lo mejor sea no seguir-dijo carly con lagrimas en los ojos mientras salía corriendo y Sam fue tras ella

-¡carly!, ¡ey carly!-dijo corriendo y al alcanzarla la abrazo-carls-comenzo a llorar también-no te voy a dejar, no te quiero dejar-dijo Sam llorando-perdon, perdón-

-Sam-dijo carly llorando y abrazándola muy fuerte-perdon por lo que dije…yo no…estaba pensando…-dijo carly agarrándole el rostro a Sam y viéndola directamente

-no, no yo soy una estúpida, perdóname tu a mi-dijo Sam comenzando a besarla y carly le respondio el beso y ambas seguían llorando

-ya samy, mejor dejémoslo asi, supongo que todas las parejas tienen problemas, ¿solo hay que tratar de resolverlos si?-pregunto carly mientras le secaba las lagrimas Sam y esta solo asentia-mejor vamos por los demás-dijo agarrándola de la mano, asi fueron hacia donde estaban los demás, y al llegar ahí Wendy dijo que quería entrar en la casa del terror, y Spencer y Sam dijeron que si, mientras los otros tres decían que no

-vamos, vamos-decia Spencer viendo a freddie que solo negaba con la cabeza

-ya, entremos-dijo Sam empujando a freddie y jalando a carly al mismo tiempo mientras a Melanie la jalaba Wendy, al entrar freddie se abrazo de Spencer y se tapaba la cara, mientras Melanie se abrazaba muy fuerte de Wendy y solo cerraba los ojos, y Sam abrazaba a carly, pues sabia que a ella esas cosas le daban mucho miedo, y entonces iban por un pasillo muy oscuro, de pronto salio un Michael Jackson de una de las paredes, lo que hizo saltar a carly, Melanie y freddie, mientras los otros reian divertidos y burlándose del Michael Jackson falso, incluso Sam imito la posición y eso les saco una risa a los tres que estaban asustados, después de otros cuantos sustos, y abrazos de la nada, salieron de aquella casa, freddie, Melanie y carly palidos, y los otros tres hasta rojos de la risa

-viste a el oso gigante con sangre falsa en los dedos-decia Spencer que no paraba de reir

-jajajaja, si-dijo Sam-y viste a la tipa colgada del techo, esa que tenia un gancho en el cuello, que según escurria de sangre, que mas bien parecía cátsup-

-si, y a la momia, que tenia el brazo deshecho, se ve que alguien se acerco de más-dijo Wendy y todos riendo pero al voltear a ver a sus novios se toparon con una mirada asesina de cada uno

-que paso amorcito?-dijo Spencer sonriendo nerviosamente y freddie solo le dio la espalda y Spencer solo le buscaba la cara y el no se la daba

-que onda carlangas-dijo Sam con la misma sonrisa de Spencer y carly hizo lo mismo que freddie

-ey, mi niña-dijo Wendy abrazando a Melanie para que no hiciera lo mismo que freddie y carly

-perdon, perdón, te juro que no me vuelvo a burlar-decia Spencer sin quitar su sonrisa nerviosa

-ey, Carlie, no te pongas asi-dijo Sam intentando verla a los ojos hasta que lo logro y la abrazo, y carly solo respondio aquel abrazo

-ey, tu sabes que solo jugaba, no era en serio-dijo Wendy que no soltaba a Melanie, pero los tres se soltaron al mismo tiempo

-vamos chicas, dejen aquí a los "valientes"-dijo freddie poniendo comillas en valientes, y carly y Melanie asintieron, y se fueron dejando a los otros tres ahí

-¿y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Spencer volteando a ver a las dos chicas

-ir a alla-dijo Sam señalando un juego que daba vueltas muy muy rápido y fuerte, mientras volteaba a ver a los otros dos chicos que sonreían malévola mente igual que ellos y se echaban a correr a aquel juego, mientras sus novios se perdían igual que ellos, entre la multitud

·······························

**_en el capi que viene aparecen los tres que me invente, los odiaran? los amaran? jaja yo los odie! en fin, dejen reviews son mi oxigeno para vivir..._**

**_Fuu :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**aqui estoy! jeje despues de unos dias regrese! jaja, en este capi aparecen los "malos", bueee como siempre recomiendo i All For A Wish de Meg! y bueeeno gracias por leer este fic! me sube el autoestima ya que los demas fics no los eh podido actualizar por falta de inspiracion XD**_

CAPITULO TRECE….rivales y una mala noticia

-¿y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Spencer volteando a ver a las dos chicas

-ir a alla-dijo Sam señalando un juego que daba vueltas muy muy rápido y fuerte, mientras volteaba a ver a los otros dos chicos que sonreían malévola mente igual que ellos y se echaban a correr a aquel juego, mientras sus novios se perdían igual que ellos, entre la multitud, al bajar de aquel juego fueron a comer algo, ya que Sam tenia hambre.

Mientras freddie, Melanie y carly se divertían de lo lindo, sus novios conocieron a tres chicos, dos eran chicas y uno chico, que se fueron a sentar en la mesa donde comían Sam y los demas

-hola-dijo una chica castaña de ojos grises hablándole a Sam

-hola-dijo con indiferencia Sam y la ignoro

-soy Katie-dijo de nuevo hacia Sam

-y yo Sam-dijo de la misma forma que al principio

-yo soy Allison-dijo la rubia junto de ella dirigiéndose a Wendy

-hola, soy Wendy-dijo ella igual que Sam

-yo soy Jeff-dijo el pelinegro hacia Spencer

-y que, ustedes que pintan aquí-dijo Sam ya chocada y poniéndose de pie

-tranquila samy, solo queríamos hacerles compañía-dijo la castaña acercándose de mas a Sam que solo se quito

-si tranquilos, solo es por diversión-dijo la rubia acercándose a Wendy

-solo queremos conocerlos-dijo el pelinegro agarrándole la mano a Spencer que solo se la quito

-pues escogieron a los chicos equivocados-dijo Sam acercándose y agarrando a la castaña del cuello, pero esta la jalo y la beso y Sam se quedo sin poder moverse y Spencer y Wendy se vieron entre si-ey, que te pasa-dijo al fin quitándose

-nada, solo quería probar los labios de Sam Puckett-dijo en un tono muy seductor la castaña

-¿como sabes mi apellido?-dijo una muy sorprendida Sam

-pues quien no conoce iCarly, son el hit en internet, y es que de ahí los conocemos, solo que a mi me gustas tu, a ella Wendy y a el Spencer, el hermano de carly-dijo sonriendo

-pero, ¿porque no te gusta carly?, yo solo eh aparecido en un programa, eso es absurdo-dijo Wendy

-pues por el simple hecho de que a mi me gustan las pelirrojas-dijo Allison acercándose a Wendy y plantándole un beso y Wendy se quito

-y porque carly no es tan linda-dijo para rematar Jeff

-oye idiota, quien te crees para decir eso-dijo Sam agarrando del cuello a Jeff

-oye, no me digas que tu y esa niñita andan-dijo Katie

-tu no te metas-dijo Sam volteándola a ver de una manera asesina

-uy, pero como te pones cuando te hablan de esa niñita boba-dijo Allison

-agh, tu que sabes de ser una niña linda, tu no te compares con carly-dijo agarrando a Allison del cuello

-ey Sam, no vale la pena-dijo Spencer

-si Sam, ven vamos-dijo Wendy jalando a Sam, la rubia solto a la castaña y se fue caminando junto con los otros chicos, ella estaba realmente enojada, y se solto de ambos chicos de un jalon

-ey Sam, tranquila-decia Wendy tratando de tranquilizarla

-es que me ca.. que esa tipa se crea asi de que me conoce ya se siente que puede hacer lo que quiera-dijo Sam pateando un basurero-y aparte habla sobre carly, y se atrevio a besarme-

-es eso o mas bien sentiste algo con ese beso-pregunto Wendy con una seriedad nada normal en ella

-como crees, me enoja que se crea que sabe cosas de mi, si ni siquiera me conoce, no se lleva conmigo-decia Sam aun muy enojada

-¿te enoja porque probaste unos labios que no eran los de mi hermanita?-dijo Spencer y Sam se quedo callada-ey tranquila, no pasa nada-decia Spencer abrazando a Sam con mucha ternura y Wendy se unio al abrazo

-tranquila Puckettshay, no pasa nada, mira que esa loca tal vez ya no te vuelva a molestar-dijo Wendy con una sonrisa

-pero, tu besaste a alguien que no era mi retrato, y no dices nada-dijo Sam viéndola

-pues la verdad, no me preocupa, ella y yo siempre hemos confiado una en la otra y se lo voy a decir-dijo Wendy muy tranquila y comenzando a caminar seguida por Sam y Spencer

-¿en serio?-pregunto Sam ya mas tranquila

-si, la verdad es que ella y yo no nos ocultamos nada, y esto no será la excepción-

-yo también le dire a carly-dijo Sam

-y yo a freddie-

-pero si a ti no te besaron-dijo Wendy

-pero ese tipo me toco, y me intimido-

-si, tienes razón-dijo Sam

-mejor vamos a buscarlos-dijo Spencer y ellas aceptaron

...Y mientras ellos buscaban a sus novios….

-ey carly-dijo una chica castaña llamando la atención de los chicos-la famosa carly shay-

-si dime-dijo una amable carly con una sonrisa

-nada de ser asi de tierna conmigo-dijo la ojigris

-ey no le hables asi-dijo freddie

-tu que tontecnico-dijo Jeff

-ey ¿porque hablas como Sam?-dijo Melanie

-oh pero si tu eres Melanie, la hermana de mi Sammy-dijo Katie acercándose a Melanie

-¿mi Sammy?-dijo carly-ella no es tuya-

-pues eso no me dijo cuando la bese-dijo con sonrisa malévola

-¿que tu que?-pregunto carly

-al igual que la sexy pelirroja, tampoco me negó probar sus dulces labios-dijo Allison provocando a Melanie

-ahora si-dijo Melanie echándose contra Allison

-se le salio lo Puckett-dijo freddie

-¿es hora para tus bromas?-dijo carly en modo de reproche, pero vieron como Allison le dio un golpe a Melanie que la hizo volar hacia una mesa y la rompió-¡Mel!-grito carly mientras corrian a levantarla-¿estas bien?-Melanie solo asintió-ey tu que te crees-dijo carly yendo contra Allison, pero Katie se puso en medio

-tu problema es conmigo-dijo Katie comenzando a golpear a carly la cual, saco fuerza de no se donde y le dio un golpe en el estomago que hasta dejo sin aire a Katie

-dejenos en paz a mi, a Sam, y a ellos-dijo una carly muy enojada mientras veía como Jeff y Allison se llevaban a Katie

-carls, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Melanie-o por dios te rompió el labio, mira como te dejo los brazos, todos morados-dijo en verdad preocupada-

-tranquila, estoy bien, me tengo que aprender a defender, Sam no siempre va a poder salvarme de todas-dijo carly poniéndose de pie-ademas tu también, mira tu labio, además rompiste una mesa-dijo carly

-no, yo estoy bien, creo que minimo le deje unos puñetazos marca Puckett-dijo sonriendo

-pero lo que no entiendo es eso de que las besaron-dijo freddie y un terrible sentimiento inexplicable las envolvió-ya me imagino, Sam queriendo golpearlas y Wendy y Spencer quitándosela de encima-

-si, no creo que mi hermanita se alla quedado tan tranquila-dijo Melanie volteando a ver a carly que solo suspiro-vamos a buscarlos-

··························

Asi, los seis chicos se buscaban mutuamente, y no se veian, hasta que por fin Wendy pudo ver a un reflejo de Sam y fueron corriendo hacia alla

-ey-dijo Spencer pero al ver a las dos chicas se quedo estupefacto al igual que Sam y Wendy

-¿q-que te paso?-dijo Wendy acercándose a Melanie

-nada-dijo volteándose

-como que nada, mírense, carly que paso-dijo Sam viendo a carly pero esta no dijo nada-carls dime, digan que paso-

-esta bien, unas tipas las golpearon-dijo freddie-y fue por ustedes-dijo señalando a Sam y a Wendy

-¿porque?-dijo Spencer

-un momento, como eran esas chicas-dijo Sam volteando a ver a freddie, pues ya sospechaba quien pudo haber sido

-la que golpeo a carly, era castaña y de ojos grises, y la que golpeo a Mel era de ojos verdes y rubia, iban con un chico de ojos cafes y cabello negro-dijo freddie

-o por dios-dijo Wendy volteando a ver a Sam

-ahora si la mato-dijo al querer salir corriendo carly se atraveso y la abrazo lo que sorprendio a Sam-¿q-que pasa?-

-me…me dijo que te beso-dijo carly-¿es cierto?-dijo carly con voz quebrada

-si-dijo Sam sin dudar y carly se separo de ella-pero yo no quise, incluso si Wendy no me hubiera detenido le hubiera partido la cara-

-si, yo estuve presente, y si no la hubiéramos detenido, estaríamos camino al hospital-dijo Spencer

-si Shaypuckett, ella no dejo que se fueran sin un buen susto-dijo Wendy sonriendo

-lo se, yo confio en Sam, pase lo que pase-dijo carly sonriendo y Sam la abrazo

-creo que deberíamos irnos, ya es de noche-dijo Spencer

-si-dijeron los demás, para asi dirigirse a el coche de Wendy, en donde se metieron del modo de siempre, y esta vez todos iban conversando amenamente

-¿y vas a ir a casa?-pregunto Melanie a Sam

-mmm no, me voy a quedar con carly, la tengo que curar y cuidar-dijo Sam que llevaba a carly abrazada

-por mi no te preocupes, me quedo con Spencer y freddie-dijo carly

-no, yo me quiero quedar contigo-dijo Sam

-esta bien-dijo carly, pues no podía decirle que no a Sam

-¿y ustedes?-pregunto Spencer

-no, si quieres ya nos vamos a vivir todos a su casa-dijo Wendy sonriendo con sarcasmo

-pues la verdad, eso seria genial-dijo Spencer-asi saldríamos de parranda juntos, y no estaríamos solos-

-yo me quedo contigo-dijo freddie acercándose a Spencer y comenzando a besarlo

-hay, ya se pusieron todos románticos-dijo Sam volteándose hacia carly

-hay que ignorarlos-dijo Wendy y Melanie asintió, entonces carly y Sam aprovecharon para ir en lo suyo

-y que, ¿le dejaste un buen golpe a la tipa esa?-dijo Sam viendo a carly

-si, creo que si-dijo carly sonriendo-algo Puckett tenia que aprender-

-si, me alegra que te hayas defendido, aunque no hubiera sido necesario si ellos no me hubieran detenido, estaría camino al hospital esa castañita-dijo Sam sonriendo pero carly la jalo y la beso, con cuidado por su labio herido

-esto si me gusta-dijo Sam medio separándose para volver a besarla

-las que decían que nosotros eramos los románticos-dijo freddie llamando la atención de carly y Sam

-que inoportuno eres freddward, estaba en medio de algo muy importante-dijo Sam seria pero después se comenzó a reir

-ey, ya llegamos-aviso Wendy al estacionarse para que se bajaran del auto

-gracias-dijeron los chicos que se bajaron

-adios-dijeron Wendy y Melanie

-hasta mañana-respondieron los otros y vieron a Wendy y Mel alejarse, para después entrar al lobby del Bushwell, y subir por el ascensor hasta el piso del departamento de carly, y después entraron

-ey carls, ven-dijo Sam jalando a carly a la cocina mientras Spencer y freddie se sentaban a ver la tele

Sam comenzó a curar a carly, primero los brazos y después le puso alcohol en el labio y veía como carly hacia caritas chistosas al sentir el liquido en el labio

-ey chicas-dijo freddie entrando de la mano de Spencer

-¿que?-pregunto Sam

-ehm, vamos a salir a dar la vuelta-dijo Spencer

-pero acabamos de llegar-dijo carly

-pues si pero queremos ir a dar la vuelta solo los dos-dijo freddie sonriendo

-si freddo, vayan-dijo Sam

-nos vemos al rato-dijo freddie

-o mañana-dijo Spencer mientras salían corriendo

-esos dos si que están locos-dijo Sam

-si, eso lo se-dijo carly sonriendo-pero minimo nos dejaron solas-dijo con una sonrisa bastante picara

-pues si, eso es bastante divertido-dijo Sam de la misma manera que carly, entonces la morena se puso de pie y se fue acercando aun mas a Sam, y se le sento en las piernas, con cada una de sus piernas a los lados de Sam y la comenzó a besar, muy tiernamente, pues a carly aun le dolia el labio

-sabes a alcohol-dijo Sam sonriendo y carly solo hizo lo mismo

-¿entonces no me quieres besar?-dijo carly y se iba a para pero Sam la jalo

-si, mejor te ayudo a quitar ese sabor-dijo la rubia volviéndola a besar, pero como siempre las interrumpieron, pues sono el celular de Sam-¿y ahora que?-dijo sacando el celular, iba a contestar pero carly se lo quito

-¿me dejas contestar?-dijo carly y Sam asintió, y la morena contesto aun sentada en Sam

-¿bueno?-dijo carly

-¿Sam?-pregunto una voz femenina al otro lado

-no, carly-

-oh, carly, podrias avisarle a Sam que salgo de viaje por favor, soy su madre-

-mejor se la paso-dijo carly-te habla tu mamá-dijo pasándole el aparato a Sam que se extraño

-ey-dijo la rubia

-oh hija, te podrias ir a quedar unos días haya con carly, bueno es que mañana salgo de viaje y no voy a llegar dentro de un tiempo-dijo la mamá-pero te dejo dinero aquí en la casa, para que les ayudes en comprar cosas y todo-

-¿e-en serio?-dijo Sam sorprendida pues su madre nunca decía cosas con sentido

-si Sam, aunque no lo creas me preocupas-dijo la sra. Puckett

-bueno, luego voy por el-

-te cuidas hija, y a tu hermana, y a carly-dijo la Sra. en cierto tono picaron

-¿a carly?-dijo la rubia y carly se le quedo viendo

-si hija, aunque no lo quieras aceptar conmigo, te conozco y se que la quieres, bueno me la saludas-

-¿y a Mel ya le avisaste?-

-si hija, a ella ya le avise, adiós-

-adios-dijo Sam colgando

-¿que paso?-dijo carly mientras veía como Sam guardaba su celular

-que va a salir de viaje y que me quedara contigo, y que me dejaba dinero y que te cuidara a ti y a mi hermana-dijo Sam viendo a carly aun encima de ella

-¿en serio?, ¿te dejo dinero?-dijo carly sorprendida y Sam solo asintió-¿y que me cuidaras?-dijo aun mas sorprendida

-si, dice que aunque no lo quiera aceptar a ella, sabe que te quiero-dijo Sam con una típica de sus muecas haciendo reir a carly

-bueno, minimo no se enojo ni nada-dijo carly haciendo también un gesto muy gracioso

-no, lo creas o no mi mamá no es tan enojona, que me caiga mal es otra cosa-

-Sam-

-bueno que no la quiera tanto-

-Sam-

-bueno que no la quiera tanto como a ti-dijo la rubia y carly no dijo nada

-si, bueno, pero es tu madre, son amores distintos-dijo carly viendo a Sam directo a los ojos

-pues si, pero yo caresco de ese amor familiar-dijo Sam moviendo la cabeza

-si Sam, ya se, pero no vas a comparar lo que sientes por tu mamá o Melanie, a lo que sientes por mi-dijo carly poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el mueble seguida por Sam

-pues obvio no, lo de ellas es cariño, lo que siento por ti es amor-dijo Sam viendo a carly fijamente mientras la morena prendia la tele y la volteaba a ver

-pues si, pero dime ¿porque eres asi con tu madre y con Mel?-dijo carly

-por el simple hecho de que mi madre es una delincuente que jamas se preocupa por mi, y Melanie prefirió irse a no se donde con tal de no estar aquí, carly mi familia esta casi toda en la cárcel, no tengo familia-dijo Sam parándose y comenzando a dar vueltas pues si se quedaba en un solo lugar comenzaría a llorar

-te entiendo Sam, mi familia tampoco es la mejor—dijo carly parándose y dirijiendose a Sam

-pero no vas a comparar a tu padre con mi madre, o a tu hermano que da todo por ti, con Mel, que después de cómo cinco años, apenas nos empezamos a llevar, Spencer nunca te ha dejado-dijo Sam sin poder evitar que las lagrimas comenzaran a correr por sus mejillas

-ey Sam, ven, no vamos a pelear por esas cosas sin sentido, ¿si?, ahora tu mamá, Spencer, freddie, Wendy, tu hermana, y yo somos tu familia, no estas sola-dijo carly abrazándola y la rubia solo se aferro a carly muy fuerte

-te amo carly-dijo Sam secándose las lagrimas

-yo también Sam, no sabes cuanto-dijo carly enredando sus dedos en los risos de Sam

-nunca me vas a dejar, ¿verdad?-dijo Sam agarrando la cara de carly entre sus manos

-no Sam, yo nunca te voy a dejar-dijo carly besándola, pero sentía como corrian las lagrimas por las mejillas de Sam-ey Sam, no llores, no me gusta verte así-decia carly mientras se separaba de Sam, pero de algún modo sabia que Sam era demasiado fria cuando estaba con los demás, ella nunca demostraba lo triste y dolida que estaba por dentro, y de algún modo le alegraba que Sam la escogiera a ella para sacar sus sentimientos, asi que decidio solo abrazarla y esperar a que terminara de sacar todo lo que tenia guardado desde hace mucho tiempo, después de un rato de no parar de llorar, al fin Sam dejo de sentir todo eso que le dolia de gran manera en el pecho, y sabia que era por carly, ella le daba esa fuerza moral y física para seguir adelante cada dia

-carls-dijo Sam separándose de la morena

-¿ya estas mejor?-pregunto carly con voz muy tierna, y secándole las mejillas

-si gracias carls-dijo Sam dándole un beso en la mano

-Sam, no me gusta verte asi, tan débil-dijo carly sentándose y jalando a Sam junto a ella-supongo que es porque siempre eres la fuerte, pero sabes-dijo agarrándole las manos-me gusta que estes conmigo, que todo ese lado sensible de Sam Puckett, lo saques solo conmigo, y bueno tal vez con Wendy-dijo sacándole una risita a la rubia-pero, cuando tu necesites un abrazo, un beso, o simplemente alguien que te detenga mientras lloras, yo voy a estar contigo Sam, siempre-dijo carly y Sam se le echo encima

-gracias carls-dijo Sam viendo muy tiernamente a carly, con esa mirada que solo se la manda a ella-tu sabes que yo siempre te voy a proteger ¿verdad?-dijo Sam acariciándole el rostro y carly solo asintió-y que siempre voy a estar contigo, que nada ni nadie va a borrar esto que siento por ti, y que….-dijo Sam seria-escuchame bien….a nadie…nadie….nunca….voy a amar como te amo a ti, y que, lo creas o no, en ti confio mas que en alguien mas, incluso mas que en mi-dijo y carly solo sonrio-y sabes…me alegro mucho de haberte conocido-dijo Sam dándole un tierno beso en los labios a carly

-ey niñas-grito Spencer entrando de sorpresa y Sam solo se quedo muy cerca de carly y se quito lentamente

-¿que pasa Spence?-dijo Sam recargándose del mueble mientras carly volteaba a ver a Spencer

-freddie….-dijo Spencer sin aliento

-¿que pasa?-pregunto Sam poniéndose de pie seguida de carly

-el…-dijo Spencer

-¡ya dilo!-dijo carly

-lo atropellaron-dijo Spencer tirándose en el suelo

-¡que!-dijeron ambas chicas, mientras Sam ayudaba a pararse a Spencer

·········································

_**bueeno creo que a Freddie ya le gusto que los autos pasen encima de él XD en fin, que pasara? el trio malvado podra separarlos? :O en fin, actualizare pronto creo jeje dejen reviews! me suben el autoestima! :)(alguien a notado que los emoticones que pongo me hacen pasar por alguien multipolar? jeje XD)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_iCarly no me pertenece, es propiedad de Dan y NICK_**

**_ey ey ey! ya estoy aqui con este siguiente capi, espero que les guste!_**

CAPITULO CATORCE…visitando al atropellado

-ey niñas-grito Spencer entrando de sorpresa y Sam solo se quedo muy cerca de carly y se quito lentamente

-¿Qué pasa Spence?-dijo Sam recargándose del mueble mientras carly volteaba a ver a Spencer

-freddie….-dijo Spencer sin aliento

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sam poniéndose de pie seguida de carly

-el…-dijo Spencer

-¡ya di!-dijo carly

-lo atropellaron-dijo Spencer tirándose en el suelo

-¡que!-dijeron ambas chicas, mientras Sam ayudaba a pararse a Spencer

-si, veníamos para aca, y un tipo paso en un coche…-dijo Spencer con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿y-y que paso?-dijo carly

-le avisamos a su mamá, y el esta en el hospital-dijo comenzando a llorar

-¡vamos!-dijo carly jalando a Sam y a Spencer

-¡no!-grito Spencer jalando a las dos chicas

-¿porque?-pregunto Sam

-porque su madre me prohibio acercarme a el-dijo Spencer otra vez tirándose al suelo

-¡que!-gritaron ambas chicas viéndose

-¿porque?-dijo carly

-porque dice que yo solo le hago daño a su hijo-dijo Spencer soltándose a llorar

-ey Spence, tranquilo-dijo Sam abrazandolo y jalando a carly para que también lo abrazara-yo voy a hablar con esa señora, ya me harto-dijo Sam yendo hacia la puerta

-no-dijo carly jalándola

-¿porque no?-dijo Sam viendo a carly

-esto es también problema de nosotros-dijo carly-vamos-dijo jalando a Spencer y dirigiéndose hacia el hospital

·························

Al llegar entraron y fueron directo hacia la secretaria para preguntar por freddie

-buenas noches-dijo carly

-si digame-dijo la secretaria

-podria decirnos en que habitación esta freddie Benson?-dijo carly

-mmm, ¿ustedes son Spencer, carly shay, y samantha Puckett?-dijo la castaña de ojos verdes, bastante bien parecida

-si, ¿porque?-dijo Sam extrañada

-tienen prohibida la entrada-dijo la castaña viendo a Sam

-¿p-porque?-dijo carly

-les dije-dijo Spencer sentándose en el suelo y recargándose del escritorio de las secretarias

-pero usted no puede hacer eso-dijo Sam

-claro que si, la señora Benson nos lo ordeno-dijo la castaña

-ey, o tu nos dejas salir, o la que termina aquí eres tu-dijo Sam jalando a la secretaria

-¿aquí o en tu cama?-dijo en un tono seductor hacia Sam que la solto

-¿te gusto?-pregunto Sam

-eres muy linda-dijo la secretaria sonriéndole-te cambio el numero de habitación, y todas las veces de visita que quieras, si salimos a dar la vuelta-

-¿que?, ¿tu y yo?-dijo Sam haciéndose para atrás

-esta bien-dijo carly y Sam la volteo a ver

-carly-dijo Sam viéndola

-ella va a salir contigo, pero queremos que mi hermano pueda pasar a ver a freddie siempre que quiera-dijo carly viendo directamente a la castaña

-ey carly, no lo tienes que hacer, sabes que Sam te am…-dijo Spencer pero carly no lo dejo continuar

-ella me quiere, y yo a ella, pero una cita no quiere decir que en serio vaya a ser algo especial, simplemente una salida y ya-dijo carly agarrando de la mano a Sam

-un momento-dijo la secretaria-¿ustedes son novias?-

-si, que pensabas-dijo Sam algo enojada

-¿y ustedes estaban dispuestas a que yo saliera con ella, con tal de que el vea a Benson?-

-pues si, es que el es el novio del hermano de ella, pero ellos estaban juntos cuando paso el accidente y la mamá de ese fredtonto piensa que es su culpa-dijo Sam que tenia abrazada a carly

-¿e-en serio?, ¿hizo eso?-dijo la enfermera yendo hacia ellos

-si, y eso la verdad nos parece muy injusto-dijo carly-el es mi hermano y quiero que sea feliz-

-si, se nota que se preocupan por sus amigos, miren, les voy a ayudar, sin nada a cambio, me hubiera gustado conocerte mejor, pero bueno-dijo la castaña con un cierto tono de decepción-miren, esta en el cuarto 305, en la entrada hay un tipo de seguridad, porque la sra Benson lo ordeno, y porque ella no regresara hasta mañana, tengan-dijo dándoles unos trajes de doctores-le van a decir al policía, el , que le habla Hadley, y pues aquí yo me encargo-dijo con una sonrisa

-gracias-dijo Spencer y carly mientras caminaban, pero Sam se quedo atrás

-ey, gracias, creeme si no amara tanto a esa niña tal vez tendrías oportunidad-dijo Sam para después acercarse y darle un beso muy tierno, muy cerca de los labios, para después echarse a correr, y Hadley solo vio como abrazaba por detrás a carly y le daba un beso en los labios, con mucha ternura

-ey jhonson-dijo Sam que llevaba un tapabocas igual que los demás

-¿si digame?-dijo el señor

-le habla Hadley-dijo carly

-¿ustedes quienes son?-dijo el policía

-yo soy la doctora Stevens-dijo Sam

-yo soy la doctora Jesse-dijo carly

-y yo soy el doctor Hanson-dijo Spencer mientras enseñaban sus nombres de las batas

-ok-dijo el policía para después irse de ahí

-vamos-dijo Sam mientras entraban

-ey freddie-dijo Spencer

-Spencer-dijo freddie y Spencer se acerco a el y lo abrazo y lo beso-chicas-dijo volteando a ver a las chicas enfrente de el

-ey freduchini, no te dejes vencer-dijo Sam

-no Sam, no lo hare, hable con mi madre pero no me hizo caso, asi que mañana que venga se acabo el niñito bueno, que obedecia a su madre siempre, faltan dos meses para que sea mayor de edad y haga lo que se me plazca-dijo freddie medio sentándose

-si fredd, espero que no dejes de ser feliz, solo porque tu madre no quiere-dijo carly sonriendo

-si carly-dijo freddie con la misma sonrisa

-creo que los dejamos un rato solos, para que hablen-dijo Sam jalando a carly para afuera de la habitación

-freddie, perdón-decia Spencer mientras le agarraba la mano a freddie y se sentaba junto a el

-no Spence, no fue culpa de nadie, porque ni siquiera fue la ves que lo hice por carly, esto fue diferente, ambos íbamos en la calle, y al cruzar ¡pum!-dijo freddie

-si ya se, pero de algún modo me siento culpable, no te cuide bien-dijo Spencer agachando la mirada y comenzaron a correr lagrimas por sus mejillas

-ey Spence-dijo freddie alzándole el rostro-tu me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo, me alegras la vida en gran parte, no te pongas asi, voy a luchar por ti, y yo quiero que luches por mi-

-eso ni se pregunta, claro que luchare por ti, contra todo y contra todos-dijo Spencer para luego darle un beso en los labios

······

-pobre freddie-dijo carly que estaba sentada en un sofá afuera del consultorio, y recargada de Sam

-si, ese frednstein, ahora si que le dio duro-dijo Sam jugando con el cabello de la morena que caia sobre su brazo

-si, ni cuando me salvo a mi fue tan duro ¿verdad?-dijo carly volteándola a ver

-no, pero siempre, por los shay-dijo Sam y carly la vio con cierta mirada de amenaza

-bueno, el lo hizo por ambos shay, yo solo lo haría por ti-dijo Sam sonriendo nerviosamente-y claro si algún dia mi cuñado llega a necesitar una ayudita, como freddie, pues también lo ayudo-dijo la rubia y carly solo sonrio

-tengo sueño, hoy a sido un dia muy agitado-dijo carly dándole un beso a Sam

-si, estuvo muy loco-dijo Sam quitándose la chamarra y poniéndosela a carly

-ey, ¿y tu?-dijo carly al ver a Sam hacer eso

-no tengo frio, tengo manga larga carls, ven-dijo Sam jalando a carly para abrazarla-mejor duérmete-comenzo a acariciarle la cabeza

-pero es que luego haces trampa y me llevas cargando-dijo carly en tono berrinchudo

-no, esta vez si te despierto, tu tranquila-dijo y sintió como carly solo asentia y se iba durmiendo poco a poco

Sam seguía con carly, mientras la morena dormia plácidamente en sus brazos, mientras Spencer hablaba con freddie, hasta que vio que ya pasaban de la una de la mañana, decidio que era hora de irse, entonces le dio un tierno beso en los labios, y después de un te amo mutuamente, salio del cuarto y vio a Sam, con carly dormida a un lado, y como venia de regreso el policía

-chicas-dijo Spencer y Sam lo volteo a ver-ahí viene el policía-

-ey carls-dijo Sam despertando cuidadosamente a carly que abrió los ojos poco a poco

-mmm-dijo carly despertando

-vamos que ahí viene el policía-dijo Spencer y carly asintió poniéndose de pie aun medio dormida

-bien jhonson, haces un excelente trabajo-dijo Sam sonriendo-sigue asi-

-gracias doctora-dijo el policía alagado por el comentario de Sam

-atento, que no se te pase nadie-dijo Spencer

-que tenga buena noche-dijo carly sonriendo

-gracias igualmente-dijo el policía retomando su lugar junto a la puerta de freddie, mientras los tres chicos se dirigían a entregar las batas y gracias y un gran abrazo de parte de Spencer hacia hailey, para después salir de ahí.

-¿y como viste a freddie?, Spence-dijo Sam mientras paraba un taxi

-bien, bueno lastimado pero bien-dijo Spencer subiendo en la parte delantera del taxi, mientras carly y Sam iban en la parte trasera

-bueno, eso es bueno-dijo Sam jalando a carly para abrazarla

-mmm, si-dijo Spencer no muy convencido

-¿que pasa?, no te oigo seguro-dijo Sam algo extrañada

-lo que pasa es que no se, su mamá…-dijo Spencer

-el se va a defender-dijo carly que apenas iba reaccionando

-¿como estas tan segura? -pregunto Sam algo muy sorprendida

-pues el ya no es el niño tonto e inofensivo que conocimos-dijo carly-el es fuerte, y eso se los puedo asegurar-

-wuau-dijo Spencer-mi hermanita tiene razón-

-si-dijo Sam-pero aun pienso que ese fredward es un tonto….-dijo sonriendo

-Sam-dijo carly

-y un bobo-

-Sam-

-¿que?, es la verdad-dijo Sam con sus caras graciosas haciendo reir a carly, y llegaron al Bushwell plaza, y Sam pago el taxi, raro en ella, pero Spencer y carly no dijeron nada, pues Sam no era tan gentil todos los días, entraron al elevador y subieron hasta el departamento de carly

-¿tienen hambre?-pregunto carly a los otros dos chicos que entraban detrás de ella

-no-dijeron ambos chicos tirandose sobre el mueble

-¿en serio?-dijo carly viéndolos extrañamente

-si, en serio-dijo Sam-estoy cansada-

-yo también-dijo Spencer

-pues ya vamos a dormir, ya es noche-dijo carly jalando a ambos chicos, y Spencer comenzó a caminar con mucho cansancio hacia su cuarto

-vamos Sam-dijo carly jalando a una Sam un tanto cansada hacia el elevador, al llegar al piso de su cuarto, salieron de el elevador y se dirigían hacia su cuarto, cuando Sam jalo a carly y la comenzó a besar, cada beso de carly le quitaba un poco el sueño. Puso a la morena contra la pared y profundizo el beso

-que cansada-dijo carly en tono sarcástico

-bueno, es que para esto no estoy taaan cansada-dijo Sam sonriendo

-ven Sam-dijo carly jalando a Sam hacia adentro de su habitación, para luego ella comenzarla a besar, la llevo hasta la cama, pero con una maniobra, Sam se puso encima de ella, y le comenzó a quitar la playera, mientras carly hacia lo mismo, y la comenzó a besar muy apasionadamente, después comenzó a bajar poco a poco por el cuerpo de carly, hasta llegar a su pantalón se lo desabrocho y se lo comenzó a quitárselo hasta dejar a carly sin ropa, para poder jugar asi con ella todo lo que quisiera, entonces carly sintió como Sam comenzaba a hacer lo suyo y sintió ese electroshock que las recorria cada vez que se tocaban, y esa sensación entre amor, placer y ternura cada vez que hacían el amor, era como si fueran transportadas a otro mundo, donde solo ellas estaban, carly enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Sam, carly sintió que un escalofrio la recorrio de arriba abajo y con un sutil gemido, le dijo a Sam que la había llevado a un hermoso paraíso. Sam subio hasta sus labios y comenzó a besarla lentamente mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiración al igual que carly, Sam puso su frente sobre la de carly y después puso su cabeza a un lado, carly se puso sobre Sam y comenzó a hacer lo propio, recorriendo desde sus labios, hasta la parte mas intima de la rubia, donde empezó a "jugar" un poco, y sentía como a Sam se le erizaba la piel, y supuso que era su electroshock, y siguió con una gran sonrisa, mientras escuchaba, como Sam se quejaba, era como una melodía para sus oídos, y sintió como Sam caia rendida y extendia los brazos a sus costados entonces ahora ella subio hasta los labios de Sam y le dio un beso para después dejarse caer sobre la rubia toda agitada y escucho al corazón de Sam latir muy rápido, y sintió que el suyo iba al mismo ritmo y solo sonrio, mientras echaba una cobija encima de ambas.

-ay, estoy muy cansada-dijo Sam abrazando a carly

-si, yo también-dijo carly besándole el cuello a Sam que solo se reia pues sentía cosquillas

-y mañana hay que ir a la escuela-dijo Sam con cara de chocada mientras le acariciaba el brazo a carly

-si, ya se-dijo carly suspirando

-por ahora lo mejor será dormir-dijo Sam estirándose para apagar la luz, y carly se quizo quitar de encima pero Sam la jalo-ey, quédate asi, ¿si?-dijo Sam en un tono muy tierno y carly solo sonrio

-esta bien Sam, asi me quedo-dijo carly y se acerco al oído de Sam-todo el tiempo que quieras-dijo la morena en un tono muy tierno y a la vez apasionado y Sam solo la abrazo y asi, carly encima de Sam y Sam abrazándola, asi juntas se fueron durmiendo, sumergiéndose en un sueño que jamas querían dejar de vivir….

·······························

**_awwwww, que lindas amigas! jaja, y SI Hadley, es Remy Hadley o mas conocida como Trece de Dr. House_**

**_jaja, dejen reviews Please, los necesito, el estupido Ryan Murphy(propietario de Glee) accidento a mi pobre QUINN , y aahhh necesito mucha ayuda psicologica, porqe todo fue tannn FABERRY, en fin ya me sali del tema XD espero les haya gustado :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_iCarly no me pertenece, es propiedad de Dan y NICK bla bla bla...bueno, aqui la conti jeje, ando igual de mal por mi pobre Quinn, solo espero que eso haga que Rachel no arruine su vida casandose con Finn, que termine siendo Faberry...y no Finchel...ok dejare de delirar y aqui les dejo el nuevo capi_**

CAPITULO QUINCE….recuerdos

-esta bien Sam, asi me quedo-dijo carly y se acerco al oído de Sam-todo el tiempo que quieras-dijo la morena en un tono muy tierno y a la vez apasionado y Sam solo la abrazo y asi, carly encima de Sam y Sam abrazándola, asi juntas se fueron durmiendo, sumergiéndose en un sueño que jamas querían dejar de vivir….

-¡carly!-gritaba Spencer fuera del cuarto de carly pero no recibia respuesta-¡CARLYYY!-grito muy muy fuerte lo que despertó a ambas chicas que estaban adentro, que aun seguían en la posición, carly encima-Sam abrazándola

-¡¿¡que!-pregunto carly desde adentro

-ey, freddie me hablo-dijo Spencer muy emocionado y al oir eso ambas chicas se voltearon a ver y carly se separo para ponerse una bata al igual que Sam para salir a ver a Spencer, que se quedo algo sorprendido al ver a ambas chicas solo en bata, pero no quizo preguntar

-¿e-en serio?-pregunto carly

-si-dijo Spencer aun muy emocionado

-y que te dijo el freddo ese-dijo Sam recargándose del umbral de la puerta aun medio adormilada

-q-que, se va a venir aca, conmigo-dijo Spencer abrazando a carly y a Sam mientras saltaba

-ey….-trataba de decir Sam-ey….-volvio a repetir-Spencer-dijo al fin controlando al shay mayor-tranquilo, casi me dejas sin cabeza-dijo Sam mientras se tallaba el cuello y carly sonreía

-pero ¿como que se viene para aca?-pregunto carly

-si…hablo con su madre…y entonces le pidió venirse a vivir aca-dijo Spencer muy rápido y emocionado-y ella dijo que ¡siii!-

-¿en serio?-pregunto Sam y Spencer asintió con una gran sonrisa-hasta que hace algo productivo la mamá de freddie-dijo Sam haciendo reir a carly y Spencer

-¿y cuando se viene?-pregunto carly

-cuando salga del hospital-dijo Spencer

-¿y cuando sale?-pregunto Sam

-en un par de días-dijo Spencer

-que bien por ti hermanito-dijo carly abrazandolo-bueno me ire a bañar-dijo la morena entrando de nuevo a su cuarto

-te dejo, supongo que querras ir con mi hermanita-dijo Spencer

-no, espera-dijo Sam jalando a Spencer de la mano

-¿que pasa?-

-queria ver, si bueno…..-dijo Sam-se supone que freddie sale como por el jueves, ¿cierto?-

-si asi es-

-pues necesito que ese dia te lleves a carly, voy a ver que puedo arreglar para lo de su cumpleaños, pero con ella obvio no puedo-

-si, te entiendo, cuenta con eso-dijo Spencer sonriendo

-gracias-dijo Sam volteándose para entrar al cuarto

-¡espera!-dijo esta vez Spencer

-¿que pasa?-

-¿aun tienes el papel, donde pusiste lo que querias hacer?-

-ah, si claro-

-damelo, hablare con calceto, tal vez el nos ayude-dijo Spencer sonriendo

-claro-dijo Sam entrando al cuarto sacando el papel y dándoselo a Spencer-gracias-dijo abrazandolo muy fuerte

-por algo somos tu familia Sam-dijo abrazándola muy tiernamente y Sam solo asintió-adios pequeña-dijo el pelinegro para luego irse y Sam entro de nuevo al cuarto y escucho la regadera, asi que decidio entrar con carly, abrió la puerta y se quito la bata, y luego entro con carly

-¿porque tardaste tanto?-pregunto carly volteando a verla

-lo siento-dijo Sam agarrando de la cintura a carly y besándola-ya estoy aquí-se acerco a ella y la abrazo y recargo sus brazos contra la pared para que carly no tocara lo frio y le comenzó a besar el cuello

-creeme que nada me gustaría mas….-dijo carly separándose un poco de Sam-pero se hace tarde para ir a la escuela, asi que te espero afuera-dijo la morena mientras salía de la regadera, dejando a Sam sola. La rubia decidio bañarse y salir a cambiarse, y como lo sospecho, carly ya tenia ropa puesta

-¿te espero?-pregunto la morena al ver a Sam salir

-mmm, como quieras, si quieres baja y yo te alcanzo-dijo Sam sonriendo

-¿segura?-dijo carly extrañada

-si, en serio, tu baja que ahorita te alcanzo-dijo Sam haciéndole la seña de que era verdad y asi, carly se decicio a salir del cuarto e ir a la planta baja

Sam se comenzó a cambiar con mucha pereza, pues no quería ir a la escuela, odiaba las mañanas de sobremanera, y a los maestros mas, asi que se puso una playera negra, con letras rojas, encima una camisa de cuadros color negra con rojo se la remango hasta los codos, y se puso unos jeans algo flojos, con varias bolsas y algunas aberturas en las piernas junto con sus converses de bota con unas llamas, y es que en casa de carly tenia mas ropa que en su propia casa, y sonrio al notar eso, se plancho el cabello, y bajo a ver a carly y a Spencer, el mayor cocinaba entonces lo invadio y le quito un trazo de tocino

-¡ey!-grito Spencer

-¿que?-dijo Sam jalando un refresco del refri y sentándose en la mesa junto a carly

-te robas mi tocino-dijo Spencer señalando en forma inculpadora a Sam

-salto a mis manos-dijo Sam mientras seguía comiéndose el cacho de tocino

-carly, dile algo-dijo Spencer volteando a ver a la morena

-Sam-dijo carly volteando a ver a Sam

-¿quieres?-dijo con una carita muy graciosa ofreciéndole una mordida de su tocino

-no Sam, cometelo-dijo carly, pues con esa carita la había derretido y volteo a ver a su hermano con una sonrisa el cual le respondio de la misma manera

-ey, pero te advierto que no te va a tocar mas-dijo Spencer fingiendo estar enojado

-¿en serio?-dijo Sam poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Spencer-pues yo creo que no cuñadito-dijo la rubia comenzando a hacerle cosquillas a su cuñado

-ca…car….carly-trataba de decir entre risas-ayudame-dijo el pelinegro sin poder para de reir, carly se acerco a ellos pero Sam la agarro de la cintura y la beso mientras le seguía haciendo cosquillas a Spencer

-ya…ya me duele mi panzita-dijo Spencer por fin deshaciéndose de Sam, pero tocaron a la puerta-pa…sen-djio Spencer aun sin poder respirar muy bien

-¿que pasa?-dijo Melanie entrando con Wendy de la mano

-nada que tu loca hermana me ataco-dijo Spencer viendo a ambas chicas entrar a la cocina

-¿en serio?-dijo Melanie viendo a Sam que solo se hizo la inocente-que mala eres hermanita-

-soy una chica ruda-dijo la rubia sonriendo

-si, muy ruda-dijo carly viéndola con una mirada muy seductora lo que hizo que Sam solo se sonrojara y sus amigos se rieran un poco

-bueno chicas ¿ya desayunaron?-dijo Spencer hacia las recién llegadas

-si Spence, gracias-dijo Melanie con una sonrisa

-definitivamente no eres nada parecida a la ruda rubiesita de tu hermana-dijo Spencer viendo indignamente a Sam

-ja, si es como yo-dijo Sam-en lo físico-

-pero yo hablo de lo no físico, de eso que tienen…que…las hace diferentes-dijo Spencer con su tono de voz "filosófico" y todas se le quedaron viendo-mejor sirvo la comida-dijo jalando platos y las demás solo asintieron

-bien chicas, las esperamos y nos vamos juntas…..-dijo Melanie buscando algo-a la escuela-dijo devolviendo la mirada a sus amigos-¿y freddie?-

-es cierto ¿y freddie?-dijo Wendy

-bueno…-djo Sam-el esta en el hospital-

-¿que?, ¿como?, ¿porque?-dijo Melanie con tono de preocupación

-tranquila no te vayas a infartar hermanita-dijo Sam haciendo una seña con las manos y sonriendo con cara graciosa

-Sam-dijo carly entre risas por las caras de Sam-bueno es que ayer a estos tortolitos les dio por irse a dar la vuelta después de que llegamos de estar en la feria y atropellaron a freddie-

-o por dios-dijo Melanie muy asombrada-¿y como esta?-

-no le paso nada, sale en dos días y se viene para aca-dijo Sam con una tranquilidad impresionante

-¿y que no estas preocupada?-dijo Melanie

-¿que?, es el tóntico ese-dijo Sam tomando un poco de refresco-en todo caso el preocupado es el-dijo señalando con su botella a Spencer

-si, eso lo se-dijo Melanie

-pero bueno, en fin-dijo Spencer dándoles los platos a carly y a Sam, las cuales comenzaron a comer-el sale el jueves y se va a venir a vivir conmigo-dijo Spencer sonriendo

-¿en serio?, eso es genial-dijo Wendy

-si, asi ya no estaremos solos-dijo carly

-si ese freddtonto también merece ser feliz-dijo Sam y todos se quedaron sorprendidos y la voltearon a ver mientras ella seguía comiendo hasta que se dio cuenta de que la observaban-¿que?-dijo extrañada

-¿tu diciendo que freddie merece ser feliz?-dijo carly que estaba junto a ella

-pues…si…¿que tiene de raro?-dijo Sam viéndolos

-¿tu diciendo que freddie merece ser feliz?-dijo Wendy

-¿que tiene de raro?-dijo Sam rodando los ojos

-que tu nunca habias dicho nada bueno hacia él-dijo carly

-es que tu la cambias cuñadita-dijo Melanie sonriendo

-no es tan raro, después de todo, el tiene corazón….supongo-dijo Sam pensando

-¡Sam!-dijo carly

-bueno, todos necesitamos algo de amor en la vida-dijo Sam extremadamente seria para luego seguir comiendo, todos sabían a la perfeccion que en cierto modo ese comentario iba para si misma, lo que hizo que todos se vieran entre si, y después todos hacia carly

-s-si, tienes razón después de todo, todo mundo termina asi…queriéndote tontita-dijo carly viendo a Sam

-¿que dices?-dijo Sam extrañada volteando a ver a carly

-lo creas o no, todos terminamos queriendo a Sam Puckett de algún modo, todos te queremos Sam-dijo carly agarrándole la mano

-eso que tiene que ver con freddward-dijo Sam viéndolos

-pues que asi como quiero a freddie, como mi amigo, y todos lo terminan queriendo, asi a ti, todos te terminamos queriendo de alguna manera Sam-dijo carly

-lo se-dijo Sam mirando su plato-se me quito el hambre-dijo parándose y recogiendo sus trastes y todos se le quedaron viendo

-ven aca samy-dijo Spencer abrazándola lo cual sorprendio mucho a la rubia-te quiero, eres como mi hermanita pequeña-dijo despeinandola y Sam lo abrazo

-y yo a ti Spence-dijo Sam casi en un susurro

-ey se olvidan de nosotras-dijo carly que se acercaba seguida de Melanie y Wendy, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió en familia, se sintió feliz con su nueva familia, Spencer las tenia abrazadas a todas

-ey, se que esto es muy conmovedor, pero llegaremos tarde a la escuela-dijo Sam y todos comenzaron a reir

-vamos-dijo carly jalándola de la mano y saliendo detrás de Wendy y Melanie

-adios Spencer-dijeron Wendy y Melanie

-nos vemos-dijo carly

-bye Spence-dijo Sam

-bye chicas, se cuidan-dijo Spencer viéndolas salir

····································

Al llegar a la escuela se dirigieron hacia sus lockers, Sam con carly y Wendy con Melanie, de regreso Wendy y Melanie fueron por Sam y carly

-ey, vamos, en esta clase nos toca juntas cuñadita-dijo Melanie pasándole el brazo por el cuello

-vamos-dijo carly jalando a Sam de la mano mientras Melanie jalaba a Wendy, pasaron a dejar a Wendy, luego a Sam y después fueron a su aula, las clases, para Sam fueron aburridas, bueno ni tanto, se gano una detención y dos reportes, uno por hacerle calzon chino a Gibby, y el otro por contestarle a briggs, Wendy estaba normal, era como siempre platicando y haciendo travesuras al igual que Sam, solo que a ella solo le pusieron detención, carly y Melanie estaban platicando y burlándose de algunas cosas que pasaban en el aula, carly descubrió que los ojos de Melanie eran iguales a los de Sam, pero los de ella emanaban amor y ternura, mientras que los de Sam, emanaban…tristeza, rabia, y enojo, pero algo había cambiado, algo en los ojos azul eléctrico de Sam había cambiado, estaban mas tranquilos ya no era como ver el mar alborotado y con olas gigantes, era como ver el cielo y el mar fundidos en uno solo, sin embargo los ojos de Melanie eran lindos, pero los de Sam le encantaban, al termino de la clases, para salir al receso, Melanie y carly fueron por sus novias que ya estaban juntas

-ey-dijo Sam viendo a carly con una sonrisa

-ey-dijo Melanie

-oye, ¿no te dijeron nada?-pregunto Sam agarrándole el rostro a carly

-no, creo que no se dieron cuenta-dijo carly viendo a Sam

-bueno, vamos a comer-dijo Melanie jalando a Wendy

-ahora si pareces Puckett-dijo Wendy, y Sam y carly iban atrás, fueron por sus almuerzos y se sentaron en una mesa

-por cierto nena-dijo Sam y Wendy se rio

-¿nena?-dijo Wendy-que cariñosa Puckett, ¿no será que están cambiando de lugar?-dijo sonriendo mientras veía a las gemelas

-algun problema con que le diga asi a mi novia-dijo Sam y Wendy negó rápidamente-y no, yo voy a seguir siendo la que cuida y ella la que controla-

-si, eso seguirá siendo asi siempre-dijo Melanie sonriendo

-siempre me va a causar nauseas-dijo Sam

-Sam-dijo carly

-bueno, es que es demasiado….-dijo Sam-radiante….y eso me causa nauseas-

-si hermanita lo se, pero alguna de las dos tenia que ser algo consciente para que la otra fuera inconsciente y protegida por la otra-dijo Melanie agarrándole la mano a Sam-no me odies por dejarte aquí sola-dijo sonriendo melancólicamente

-no Melanie-dijo sonriendo y tomándole la mano entre sus manos, y tomando aire-se que va a sonar raro-dijo volteando a ver a todas-y en parte es culpa de carly-dijo viendo a carly y sonriendo tiernamente-no te odio, ni te guardo rencor, eres mi hermanita, y te tengo que cuidar, y lo creas o no te quiero-dijo Sam viendo a su hermana y veía como los ojos de Melanie se llenaban de lagrimas-tu, Wendy, freddo, Spence y mi carly son mi familia, y los quiero a todos…de distinto modo…-dijo Sam-pero los quiero-

-Sam-dijo Melanie que se le lanzaba a los brazos de su hermana quien también la abrazo-te quiero Sam, te quiero mucho-dijo sin poder parar de llorar

-yo a ti hermanita-dijo Sam-pero eso no quiere decir que me dejes de caer mal-dijo Sam haciéndose la seria pero todas la abrazaron y comenzaron a reir

-¿pero que me tenias que decir, sammy?-dijo carly que estaba sentada junto a ella y le agarraba la pierna por debajo de la mesa

-ah eso…-dijo Sam comiendo mientras las demás hacían lo mismo-tengo detención-dijo con mucha naturalidad

-¿que?-dijo carly sorprendida

-si, tu sabes esas cosas que ponen extra clases, por portarte mal-dijo Sam viendo a carly

-se que es una detención Sam-dijo viéndola con obviedad-¿pero porque?, ¿que hiciste?-

-nada-dijo Sam con cara de inocente

-Sam-dijo carly

-bueno, calzon chino a Gibby y le conteste mal a briggs-dijo sonriendo

-hay Sam, porque a briggs, es la que mas te odia-dijo Wendy

-si ya se-dijo Sam

-pero te entiendo, yo también tengo detención-dijo Wendy viendo a Melanie

-¿que hiciste?-dijo Melanie viéndola mientras suspiraba

-pues solo le puse pegamento a la silla de Howard-dijo Wendy sonriendo inocentemente

-esa estuvo buena, me hubiera gustado verla-dijo Sam poniéndole la mano a Wendy para que la chocara

-hay ustedes nunca van a cambiar-dijo carly y Melanie solo asintió

-podemos hacer algo-dijo Sam viendo a su hermana

-ah no, yo no te voy a incubrir-dijo Melanie negando con la cabeza

-pero asi vas a estar con Wendy, no se van a separar-dijo Sam sonriendo, y Melanie volteo a ver a Wendy

-pero no es justo que tu hermana pague por lo que haces tu-dijo carly-ademas ella es bien comportada, y no creo que no se den cuenta de que no eres tu-

-si, ese es un buen punto, ella no da miedo-dijo Sam viendo a su hermana-ni modo, me tendre que quedar a detención-dijo Sam agachando la cabeza

-pero mira cuñadita, que vamos a estar juntas-dijo Wendy sonriéndole a Sam

-bueno, minimo no voy a estar sola-dijo Sam respondiendo la sonrisa de Wendy

-entonces Melanie se queda conmigo en la casa-dijo carly y Melanie solo asintió-ya ves, por portarte mal-dijo viendo a Sam

-pero ya se había tardado-dijo Wendy-tenia como una semana sin detención-

-si ya lo se-dijo Sam

-pero es que eres bien traviesa-dijo carly acercándose a Sam para acariciarle la cara

-si-dijo Sam con una risita muy picara y agarrándole la mano que carly tenia en su rostro, pero dieron el chicharrazo de entrada a clases

-vamos-dijo Wendy parándose y tomando la mano de Melanie, Sam y carly hicieron lo mismo-minimo en esta clase nos toca con ustedes-dijo viendo a carly y Melanie

-pues si, minimo evitaremos otra detención-dijo carly viendo a Sam que sonreía inocentemente

-si, las controlaremos-dijo Melanie viendo a Wendy y esta solo asintió

Entraron a sus respectivas aulas, y Sam y carly entraron platicando de lo mas normal, se sentaron juntas al igual que Melanie y Wendy, pero algo había raro en el salón de ambas parejas era como una cierta tensión, algo que no sabían que era, pero el gordito consentido saco de dudas a carly y Sam

-ey chicas-dijo Gibby acercándose a ellas

-¿que pasa Gibb?-dijo Sam

-es cierto…-dijo Gibby-¿que freddie volvió a salvar a carly?-la morena y la rubia se voltearon a ver

-no Gibby, esta vez no fue por mi-dijo carly sonriendo extrañadamente

-es que dicen que te volvió a salvar, pero ahora de un carrito de helados-dijo Gibby viendo a ambas chicas

-no, esta vez no fue por carly-dijo Sam

-ah eso me deja mas tranquilo-dijo Gibby volviendo a su lugar

-¿que onda con el sirenito?-dijo Sam viendo a carly

-ay Sam-dijo carly riéndose y Sam solo hizo otra cara graciosa, pero llego el profesor Howard, con un pantalón distinto al que traía al principio, y todos se dieron cuenta, carly y Sam se voltearon a ver

-profesor, ¿que le paso a su otro pantalón?-pregunto Gibby

-nada de tu incumbencia Gibby-dijo Howard contestando de mala manera y todos se sorprendieron, pero carly y Sam ya sabían que le había pasado, las clases pasaron mas rápido para ambas parejas, y es que a pesar de los varios intentos de Sam y Wendy por hacer cosas, las otras dos las controlaban, pero Sam se encontró con cierto dibujito que hizo la vez que carly la defendió, y supuso que estaba bien enseñárselo

-ey-dijo Sam atrayendo la atención de carly en lo que Howard hablaba con alguien fuera del aula-mira-dijo enseñándole el dibujo, era un corazón con sus iniciales, y un te amo carly a un lado, al ver eso carly solo sonrio

-¿tu lo hiciste?-le pregunto mientras veía mas de cerca aquel dibujo

-si, era lo que estaba haciendo la vez que me defendiste de Howard-dijo Sam sonriendo y carly hizo lo mismo, pero Howard volvió a entrar y Sam cerro la libreta, y asi siguieron los últimos 15 minutos de clases y de ahí salieron

-¡samantha!-grito Howard y Sam volteo con ganas de partirle la cara por decirle asi

-¿Qué?-dijo Sam algo enojada

-al rato tienes detención ¿verdad?-dijo Howard

-si ¿Por qué?-dijo ya chocada

-espero que no mandes a tu hermana en tu lugar-dijo Howard viendo a Sam

-pues no-dijo Sam caminando hacia carly-por cierto, lindos pantalones-dijo riendo y Howard solo se vio a si mismo, carly y Sam fueron por Wendy y Melanie

-vamos-dijo carly y las demás asintieron, y fueron al coche de Wendy, al llegar ahí comenzaron a platicar mientras Wendy arrancaba el auto

-ey, sabes que nos dijeron-dijo Wendy

-ah si-dijo Melanie afirmando lo que iba a decir wendy

-¿que freddo había vuelto a salvar a carly?-dijo Sam viendo hacia el cielo por la ventana

-si, ¿porque? ¿a ustedes también?-dijo Melanie

-si-dijo carly viendo a Sam que no ponía atención, se habia perdido en sus pensamientos encerrandose en sus recuerdos

-y ustedes dijeron que no era por ti-dijo Wendy

-si, pues les dije la verdad de que por mi no había sido-dijo la morena sin quitarle la mirada de encima Sam

-pues a ver como le va con las preguntas cuando regrese-dijo Melanie

-ey Puckett vas muy callada-dijo Wendy pero no consiguió respuesta y vio por el retrovisor a carly que solo alzo los hombros en negación de que no sabia que le pasaba

-dejenla-dijo Melanie en voz baja

-¿porque?-dijo Wendy viendo a Melanie que estaba seria

-a veces solo necesitamos pensar-dijo Melanie viendo por el espejo de su lado a su hermana y pudo ver como estaba llorando y solo movio la cabeza en negación-espera-dijo agarrando a Wendy de la mano-estacionate-

-¿porque?-dijo Wendy muy extrañada

-por favor, déjame bajar, a mi y a Sam-dijo y Wendy asintió y se estaciono Melanie se bajo y abrió la puerta de Sam sacándola de un golpe de sus pensamientos-ven-dijo Melanie jalándola para que saliera y la abrazo-llora Sam, llora aquí conmigo-dijo Melanie acariciándole la cabeza sin poder evitar que sus lagrimas también salieran, y sintió como Sam comenzó a llorar y ella solo la abrazo, no hizo mas, mientras las chicas del auto se vieron entre si y suspiraron al ver a sus niñas llorar asi de la nada. Cuando Sam se tranquilizo Melanie comenzó a hablar con ella, pero antes les dijo a carly y Wendy que si querían se fueran, pero estas se negaron y Melanie fue con Sam

-¿que paso hermanita?-dijo Melanie viendo a Sam

-es que…-dijo Sam viéndola-recorde cuando papá se fue-dijo la rubia mala y Melanie solo cerro los ojos y volteo hacia otro lado-y después de eso tu-dijo Sam viendo a su hermana y Melanie la volteo a ver

-es difícil Sam, cuando papá se fue…-dijo Melanie-fue como perder a parte de mi familia, fue como si ya no valiera la pena estar en casa….-dijo Melanie secándose algunas lagrimas-pero cometi un error, un grave error….te deje a ti, cada dia que pasaba te recordaba, era como si al verme al espejo te estuviera viendo a ti, y no a mi-continuo-como si te viera y me reprocharas el que te deje sola, que no te supe cuidar-dijo Melanie comenzando a llorar

-en cambio…-dijo Sam viendo a Melanie-yo no me quería ni ver en el espejo, tenia miedo de verme, de verte, de vernos, era ese recuerdo permanente de que no estabas-dijo Sam-creeme que el que papá no estuviera no me dolia tanto como el que tu no estuvieras-suspiró-te imaginaba en frente mio sonriéndome y diciéndome, como cuando eramos chiquitas, que te molestaban los niños de la escuela y corrias y te escondias atrás de mi, y me decias que era como tu superhéroe, que al estar junto de mi no te pasaba nada, que querias estar siempre conmigo-dijo Sam volviendo a llorar-el dia que te fuiste solo me dijiste, perdón Sam, te quiero, y saliste de ahí-dijo Sam viéndola y Melanie solo agacho la mirada-pero no te culpo, es un verdadero asco estar ahí-dijo Sam sonriendo

-lo se Sam, te comprendo te juro que cuando me fui, te quería echar en una maleta y llevarte, pero tampoco quería dejar a mamá sola-dijo Melanie viendo a Sam fijamente-por eso no te culpo de quererte hacer hija única y de no hablar de mi, me merezco que no me aceptes como tu hermana-

-no Mel, yo no hablaba de ti, y me hacia hija única, porque no quería que todo mundo me recordara a cada rato que tu no estabas-dijo Sam sonriendo con melancolía

-pero ahora estoy contigo, y no te voy a volver a dejar hermanita-dijo Melanie abrazando muy fuerte a Sam que solo respondio el abrazo, las dos chicas del auto bajaron y fueron hacia ellas y las abrazaron

-no están solas-dijo carly

-nos tienen a nosotras-dijo Wendy, y cada rubia se separo y se volteo a abrazar a su novia

-tranquila-dijo carly abrazando a Sam y acariciándole la cabeza, al igual que Wendy-vamos-dijo carly secándole las lagrimas a Sam para luego dirigirse hacia el coche de Wendy, y Wendy iba agarrándole la mano a Melanie mientras conducia y carly abrazaba a Sam, para luego darle un beso y recargarse en ella, Wendy estaciono el auto, bajaron y entrar al Bushwell plaza, donde se toparon a Lewbert

-quitense de mi piso, acabo de trapear-dijo Lewbert con su tono molesto, y todas fueron rápido al elevador, después entraron a casa de carly y se encontraron a Spencer viendo tele

-que onda Spence-dijo Sam sentándose junto a el

-hola chicas, ¿como les fue?-dijo saludándolas

-bien, me gane una detención-dijo Sam y Spencer la volteo a ver

-¿le hiciste calzon chino a Gibby?-dijo el pelinegro viéndola seriamente

-si, asi es-dijo la rubia en el mismo tono de Spencer, Wendy se sento junto a ella, y cargo a Melanie, mientras carly se sentaba en Sam

-¿y cuanto tiempo?-dijo Spencer

-al rato, 2 horas-dijo con cara de chocada

-pero Wendy va con ella-dijo Melanie

-¿que hiciste?-pregunto Spencer viendo a la pelirroja

-yo nada, simplemente le puse pegamento en la silla al profesor Howard-dijo Wendy inocentemente

-eso debio haber sido genial-dijo Spencer comenzando a reir

-si, fue muy genial-dijo Wendy también riendo

-hay apenas se juntan, y ni como separarlos-dijo carly poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia la cocina seguida de Melanie, dejando a los otros chicos muy confundidos

-esos tres no tienen remedio-dijo Melanie mientras ayudaba a carly a empezar a preparar la comida, pero sono el celular de Wendy que se extraño, pues no conocía el numero, pero también sono el de Sam y el de Spencer y ninguno conocía el numero asi que decidieron contestar

-¿bueno?-dijeron los tres viéndose entre si, y vieron a Melanie y carly que los estaban viendo

-hola Spencer-dijo un chico del otro lado

-hola sammy-dijo una voz seductora del otro lado

-hola Wendy-dijo la otra chica hacia la pelirroja y carly y Melanie se iban acercando mas a ellos

-¿quien eres?-dijeron los tres

·······································

**_moviendo sus cartas los malos, pfff...bueno, como soy buena, y ando vulnerable por los dos meses sin Glee y con la duda de que le pasara a mi amor Di Agron alias Quinnie Fabray, les dare un adelanto, Carly y Sam terminaran...noooo! :O, y no por culpa de los malos...NOOOO!, bueno si de hecho, pero el bes..._**

**_ok ok muchos adelantos, mejor aqui les dejo este capi, dejen sus reviews, haganme feliz un rato y bueno, muchisimas gracias por leer, me gustan sus firmas, y las leo cada una de ellas_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**HERE AGAIN!, jaja, alguien leyo el final de i All For A Wish?, si no es asi leanlo! jajaa, en fin, aqui el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste un poquito aunque sea :/**_

CAPITULO DIECISEIS….la decisión mas importante

-esos tres no tienen remedio-dijo Melanie mientras ayudaba a carly a empezar a preparar la comida, pero sono el celular de Wendy que se extraño, pues no conocía el numero, pero también sono el de Sam y el de Spencer y ninguno conocía el numero asi que decidieron contestar

-bueno?-dijeron los tres viéndose entre si, y vieron a Melanie y carly que los estaban viendo

-hola Spencer-dijo un chico del otro lado

-hola sammy-dijo una voz seductora del otro lado

-hola Wendy-dijo la otra chica hacia la pelirroja y carly y Sam se iban acercando mas a ellos

-¿quien eres?-dijeron los tres

-soy Jeff-

-soy Katie-

-soy Allison-

-¡que!-dijeron los tres viéndose entre si y después viendo a carly y Melanie

-¿como conseguiste mi numero?-pregunto Spencer

-eso no interesa Spence, solo el que estoy hablando contigo-dijo Jeff

-¿que quieres? ¿porque tienes mi numero?, deja de molestarme-dijo Sam muy enojada

-tranquila sammy no te enojes, solo quiero estar contigo-dijo Katie con su típico tono seductor

-en primera, no me digas sammy, y en segunda yo no quiero ni voy a estar contigo-dijo Sam viendo a carly que se le acercaba

-¿que quieres conmigo?-dijo Wendy chocada

-nada, solo quiero conocerte, y estar cerca de ti-dijo Allison

-pero yo no-dijo Wendy cortante, viendo a Mel yendo hacia ella

-¿que pasa?-pregunto carly sentándose en la mesa del centro y muy cerca de Sam

-dejame en paz-dijo Sam enojada

-no me molestes, yo ya tengo novio, y lo amo, y no quiero NADA contigo-dijo Spencer colgando y lo voltearon a ver-¿que?, me desespero-

-y tu déjame, no quiero conocerte ni nada, tengo novia y la amo, y creeme no la voy a dejar por alguien como tu-dijo Wendy colgando al igual que Spencer

-ni te atrevas a colgarme samantha-dijo Katie enojada

-no me llames samantha-dijo Sam muy muy enojada

-entonces te dire Sammy, pero cuando seas mia-dijo Katie

-ella no va a ser tuya-dijo carly que le había quitado el celular a Sam

-te equivocas shay, ella va a ser mia de una u otra forma-dijo Katie enojada

-pues eso veremos, a ver quien sale ganando-dijo carly

-si te quedas con Sam te despides de iCarly-dijo Katie y eso dejo sin palabras a carly que solo vio a los chicos que estaban enfrente de ella

-¿que?-dijo carly con voz quebrada y Sam se extraño

-ponle altavoz-dijo Sam y carly obedecio, entonces ya todos podían oir lo que decía

-como lo oyes shay…-dijo Katie pero Sam la interrumpio

-dejanos en paz-grito Sam

-o querida Sammy, ¿estas escuchando?-dijo Katie burlonamente

-¿que quieres de nosotras?-dijo Melanie

-a Sam-dijo y todos voltearon a ver a la rubia mala-la quiero a ella-

-pero Puckett no puede estar contigo-dijo Wendy viendo como carly y Sam se veian y se tomaban de la mano

-si no la tengo a ella, se pueden ir despidiendo de su estúpido show-dijo Katie casi a gritos, y al decir esto todos se voltearon a ver

-¿Por qué?…-dijo carly llorando, no quería dejar el show, pero tampoco quería, no podía vivir sin Sam-¿porque te empeñas en hacernos sufrir?-dijo carly rompiendo en llanto, y Sam solo la abrazo

-¿y que vas a hacer para "deshacerte" del show?-dijo Spencer

-mmm, tu que crees que harian los fans de iCarly, si se enteraran de que las protagonistas del show son pareja-dijo Katie provocativamente y todos se quedaron viendo, Sam y carly se separaron y se vieron directamente-te apuesto que a nadie le gustaría saber que las principales actrices del internet, en realidad son un mal ejemplo-

-tu no puedes hacer eso-dijo Melanie

-claro que puedo, con una simple visita a la televisora mas popular, todo saldrá a la luz-dijo Katie-que piensan hacer, carly y Sam, renuncian a lo que sienten entre ustedes o se van despidiendo de iCarly-al decir esto carly y Sam se quedaron viendo, carly lloro aun mas y Sam solo se llenaba de rabia y controlaba sus ganas de llorar

-tu no puedes destruirle asi la vida a ellas-dijo Wendy ya demasiado enojada-dejalas, dejenos en paz-

-mmm, eso no creo que sea posible-dijo Katie

-¿porque?-pregunto Melanie que asi, si se parecía a Sam

-porque yo AMO a Sam, y la quiero para mi-dijo sonriendo

-eso no es amor, eso es obsesion-dijo Spencer

-elije Sam-dijo Katie-¿iCarly o carly shay?-pregunto con mucha rabia y Sam vio a carly y le seco las lagrimas, pero esta agacho la mirada

-carly shay-dijo Sam y carly la volteo a ver-elijo a carly-

-jajaja, en serio y tu carly-dijo Katie sin creer lo que oía-¿iCarly o Sam Puckett?-

-Sam, yo elijo a Sam-dijo carly con una sonrisa muy tierna y acariciándole el rostro a Sam

-¿que?-dijo Katie muy enojada-entonces se pueden ir despidiendo de su estupido show-dijo para luego colgar, hubo silencio, nadie decía nada, Wendy daba vueltas de un lado a otro, mientras Melanie la observaba, Spencer se recargo en el respaldo del mueble y miro hacia el techo, Sam y carly estaban en la misma posición, Sam sentada en el mueble, y carly entre sus piernas sentada en la mesa del centro, la rubia solo miraba a la morena y veía que aun corrian lagrimas por sus mejillas asi que solo las comenzó a secar con los pulgares y carly la vio con melancolía, ternura y amor y Sam solo sonrio

-¿que quieren esos tres?-dijo Spencer sin quitar la mirada del techo

-jodernos la vida-dijo Wendy que aun daba vueltas y Melanie solo fue hacia ella, pues era demasiado notable que estaba realmente enojada

-ey tranquila-dijo Melanie agarrando a Wendy y abrazándola mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Wendy, y esta solo la abrazo de la cintura mientras trataba de controlarse

-es que no entiendo porque esa obsesion-dijo Sam cerrando los ojos y tratando de controlar las lagrimas que comenzaban a escurrir por sus mejillas

-ni yo ¿porque quiere separarnos?, y ahora adiós iCarly-dijo carly moviendo la cabeza en desacuerdo

-no podemos dejar que destruya lo que hemos hecho todos estos años-dijo Sam

-ya se, pero no te quiero dejar y menos que estes con ella-dijo carly viéndola

-yo tampoco-dijo Sam pues la voz no le daba para mas

-ey ya, no pienses en eso-dijo carly abrazando a Sam, que solo la abrazo muy muy fuerte

-¡ya se!-dijo Spencer saltando del mueble

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos sobresaltados, volteando a verlo

-porque no decimos que si hay una relación, pero es la de freddie conmigo-dijo Spencer-asi no las molestarían a ustedes, y seguirían con el show-dijo sonriendo

-no hermanito, no mereces arriesgarte-dijo carly acercándose a Spencer

-solo quiero ayudarlas-dijo algo desanimado y tomando de los hombros a su hermana

-ya se Spence, pero tal vez sea mejor terminar con el show de una u otra manera, si no es por el escandalo es solo por tener una vida normal-dijo carly triste

-carly-dijo con tono desanimado Sam

-lo siento, tal vez sea mejor vivir normalmente, lejos de cámaras y de todo eso-dijo carly acercándose a Sam

-o podemos decir, que ella no anda contigo sino conmigo-dijo Melanie-y que ella anda con Sam-dijo señalando a Wendy

-ey ey no, eso no seria bueno mas bien seria raro, porque aun asi las molestarían, mejor hay que pensar en otra opción, de modo que no nos vigilen-dijo Wendy

-si, Wendy tiene razón-dijo Spencer

-aceptarlo-dijo carly volteando a ver a Sam

-¿aceptarlo?-pregunto Sam extrañada

-frente a todos-dijo carly-en internet, con los reporteros, todo-dijo carly muy seria y triste

-quieres decir que…-dijo Melanie y Sam completo la frase

-deberiamos enfrentar a la prensa y las consecuencia de lo que haremos-dijo Sam

-si, bueno si tu quieres-dijo carly viendo a Sam con cierto temor de que esta se negara

-pues…-dijo Sam viendo a los demás que solo asintieron-esta bien-dijo sonriéndole a carly

-si eso seria lo mejor, asi podrían tener una vida mas normal-dijo Spencer

-si, porque creo, bueno pienso que tal vez el show se acabo-dijo carly con lagrimas en los ojos

-pero carly….-comenzo Sam

-pero nada, tal vez sea mejor asi, es lo mejor para todos para ti, para mi, e incluso para freddie, y ellos-dijo carly señalando a sus amigos-asi todos tendríamos una vida, relativamente normal….lejos de la cámara….de los reporteros….de todo-dijo desplomándose en el mueble

-pero ya van para cinco años carly-dijo Wendy

-si ya se, y tal vez ya sea tiempo de dejarlo-dijo carly viendo hacia el techo

-¿segura carly?-dijo Melanie

-¿porque?-

-porque era una cosa muy especial, que siempre querias compartir con mi hermanita-

-lo se…..-dijo carly y un profundo silencio invadio la habitación-pero prefiero una vida a su lado, que un programa y vivir sin ella-dijo sin quitar la mirada del techo y todos sonrieron tiernamente ante aquel comentario

-si esa es su decisión, la apoyamos-dijo Spencer sonriendo mientras las otras dos chicas también apoyaban

-pero ¿y freddie?-pregunto Melanie-¿creen que este de acuerdo?-

-si, el debe comprender-dijo carly

-si, freddo va a comprender, incluso para nosotros va a ser mas tranquilo-dijo Spencer

-ey, vamos a detención-dijo Wendy y Sam asintió, asi ambas chicas se despidieron de sus respectivas novias y salieron rumbo a la escuela, mientras ellas estaban en detención muy aburridas, Melanie, carly y Spencer veian la tele bastante divertidos, al regreso de las dos chicas estas decidieron que Melanie y Wendy se quedaban a dormir

-bueno, hasta mañana-dijo carly

-hasta mañana niñas, que duerman bien-dijo Spencer yéndose a su cuarto

-claro Spence, hasta mañana-dijo Sam, y asi subieron a sus cuartos, y Melanie y Wendy fueron a su cuarto mientras carly y Sam hacían lo mismo.

-¿y como te fue en detención?-decia carly mientras se quitaba la ropa y se ponía la pijama al igual que Sam

-bien-dijo Sam pero comenzó a reir-bueno, es que Howard se cayo-dijo aun riéndose mas fuerte

-¿e-en serio?, ¿como?-dijo carly sentándose en la cama junto con Sam

-bueno….-dijo Sam desviando la mirada de carly

-¿que hiciste?-dijo carly pues ya se imaginaba que había sido Sam

-pues una simple trampita, bastante común pero el tonto cayo-dijo Sam recostándose en la cama y poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

-ay Sam-dijo carly sonriendo-y que, ¿se dio cuenta de que fuiste tu?-dijo carly acostándose junto a ella pero boca abajo y apoyándose en sus brazos para quedar viendo a Sam

-no-dijo Sam viéndola-le eche la culpa a otro chico de ahí-dijo sonriendo

-eres muy mala-dijo la morena acercándose a Sam para darle un beso en los labios-te amo Sam-dijo acomodándose para que Sam la abrazara

-yo también-dijo Sam acariciándole el brazo y jalándola para darle un beso en la frente-¿pero estas segura de que quieres terminar con iCarly?-

-si-dijo carly acariciándole el rostro a Sam-ademas en menos de una semana cumplo 18 años, creo que es hora de terminar con el show, y vivir contigo sin tener que preocuparnos de que el publico se entere-

-en eso tienes razón-

-ademas en un mes tu cumples 18 años, y las dos seremos mayores de edad y podemos hacer lo que queramos-dijo la morena sonriendo y Sam le respondio de la misma forma

-si, por fin podre irme de casa-dijo Sam suspirando

-¿piensas irte de tu casa?-alzo una ceja sorprendida

-no, bueno no se, no quiero dejar a mi madre sola, pero es que….-dijo Sam procesando lo que iba a decir-a veces pienso que estaríamos mejor separadas, o al menos no viviendo en la misma casa-

-¿porque?, no lo habían arreglado todo ya cuando lo del psicólogo, y que me agarro claustrofobia-dijo carly viendo a Sam

-pues, solo fue para sacarte de ahí, después de eso todo volvió a la "normalidad"-dijo Sam poniendo comillas

-¿en serio?, ¿solo lo hiciste por mi?-dijo carly jugando con el cabello de Sam

-pues si de hecho-dijo Sam haciendo sus típicas muecas

-¿y porque nunca me lo dijiste?-dijo carly viéndola a los ojos

-porque seria raro que tu mejor amiga, hiciera todo por ti-dijo Sam viéndola muy tiernamente

-pues no eres mi simple amiga Sam-dijo carly respondiendo el gesto

-pues si eso lo se mi cupcake, pero antes eramos solo amigas-dijo Sam jalando a carly y poniéndose encima de ella para comenzar a besarla

-si ya se, Sammy-dijo carly respondiendo el beso de Sam, pero entro corriendo Spencer y ambas lo voltearon a ver, y Spencer se sonrojo pues ver a su hermanita en esa posición, con Sam no era algo que quisiera ver muy seguido

-ey her…-dijo Spencer pero al verlas asi como que se bloqueo-manita-termino de decir

-¿que pasa Spence?-dijo poniéndose de pie, mientras que Sam se quitaba de encima suyo

-ehm…-dijo el pelinegro

-¿que pasa?-pregunto Sam parándose junto a carly

-ehm…-dijo Spencer sacudiendo la cabeza-freddie me hablo-dijo al fin acompletando algo

-¿freddie?-pregunto carly

-si me dijo que ya lo dieron de alta y viene para aca-dijo Spencer

-¿en serio?, ¿no salía el jueves?-pregunto Sam haciéndole seña de que se tenia que llevar a carly

-ah…si…-dijo Spencer entendiendo lo que decía Sam-pero…ya salio-dijo haciendo seña de ¡ups!

-bueno, eso es genial-dijo carly viendo a ambos chicos extrañada-¿que pasa?, ¿que se secretean?-

-na-nada carls, nada-dijo Sam sonriendo nerviosamente al igual que Spencer

-¿como que nada?, miren sus caras-dijo carly algo enojada

-nada hermanita-dijo Spencer-mejor me voy-dijo mientras salía corriendo

-Sam-dijo carly volteando a ver a Sam, queriendo una respuesta a cambio

-¿que?-dijo volteándose para entrar de nuevo a la habitación, pero carly la detuvo jalándola de la mano lo que hizo que Sam se detuviera, ese contacto que carly hacia al poner su mano sobre la de ella, la paralizaba-¿q-que pasa carls?-dijo volviendo la vista a la morena

-¿dime que señas eran esas?-dijo carly seria

-cosas sin importancia-dijo Sam sonriendo pero vio que carly no lo hizo-en serio no es nada importante-

-Sam-dijo carly viéndola directamente a los ojos-¿me escondes algo?-

-no no no-dijo Sam negando con la cabeza

-¿entonces dime que eran esas señas?-dijo carly viendo a Sam sin dejarla moverse

-nada carls, no es nada-dijo Sam

-¿me lo juras?-dijo carly viéndola, pero Sam agacho la mirada, no le podía decir era sorpresa, y no le podía decir-¿que me ocultas?-

-nada carly-dijo Sam acariciándole el rostro a carly, pero no la vio convencida-¿confias en mi?-

-claro-dijo carly viéndola directo a los ojos

-entonces creeme-dijo acercándose a ella y besándola muy tiernamente y carly solo asintió-vamos adentro, tengo sueño ya mañana veremos a freddward-dijo Sam jalando a carly hacia adentro del cuarto, y la llevo hasta la cama, ambas se acostaron y Sam apago la luz, y se abrazaron muy tiernamente, sintiendo el aroma de cada una, Sam abrazo a carly de la cintura, y esta se acomodo en su pecho, y poco a poco después de un te amo mutuo visitaron a Morfeo.

·········································

**_ahora no le oculta nada, ya veremos despues ¬¬'...ahh! perdon, jeje que les parecio? :/ es muy lindo, bueno para mi es un capi que me gusta mucho :), no se, el modo en que dicen que se prefieren, igual espero verlas feliz por mucho tiempo :( pero no se...jaja en fin, como mis comentarios son extremadamente largos, y siento que las aburren :( creo que ya no comentare tanto XD, en fin dejen reviews y diganme que les parecio, sin contar que me esto quedando sin capis escritos! y es una verdadera calamidad :O_**

**_espero que mis comentarios les saquen minimo una sonrisa casi imperceptible :), como todas las grandes sonrisas que me sacan sus reviews :D_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_ICARLY NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE DAN Y NICK_**

**_por fin una actualizacion! XD, en fin, pronto traere con mi peque XD una nueva historia, asi que esperenla!, va a ser una colaboracion asi que espero buenas criticas heee!; y si algun dia espero hacer un fic con Megan XD seria genial! sin mas me despido_**

CAPITULO DIESCISIETE…..celos

-¿me lo juras?-dijo carly viéndola, pero Sam agacho la mirada, no le podía decir era sorpresa, y no le podía decir-¿que me ocultas?-

-nada carly-dijo Sam acariciándole el rostro a carly, pero no la vio convencida-¿confias en mi?-

-claro-dijo carly viéndola directo a los ojos

-entonces creeme-dijo acercándose a ella y besándola muy tiernamente y carly solo asintió-vamos adentro, tengo sueño, ya mañana veremos a freddward-dijo Sam jalando a carly hacia adentro del cuarto, y la llevo hasta la cama, ambas se acostaron y Sam apago la luz, y se abrazaron muy tiernamente, sintiendo el aroma de cada una, Sam abrazo a carly de la cintura, y esta se acomodo en su pecho, y poco a poco después de un te amo mutuo visitaron a Morfeo.

Al dia siguiente carly se despertó, pero no quizo abrir los ojos, el estar asi abrazada de Sam era muy lindo, asi que los abrió poco a poco, y se topo con el rostro de Sam que aun dormia y vio que parecía un angelito y sonrio al pensar que era suya, al fin era de ella y de nadie mas, y recordó a Katie, y recordó como Sam la prefirió a ella mas que a iCarly, y no pudo evitar sonreir aun mas, Sam al sentir una linda mirada hacia ella abrió los ojos, y se encontró con los ojos color marrón de la morena y una bella sonrisa

-buenos días-dijo carly viendo a Sam despertar

-buenos días-repondio con una gran sonrisa

-¿porque tan feliz Puckett?-dijo con sonrisa y mirada picara

-¿porque tan feliz Shay?-dijo Sam de la misma manera

-no yo pregunte primero-dijo carly acercándose a Sam hasta su rostro, ambas podían sentir el aliento de la otra

-por ti-dijo Sam dándole un beso a carly

-¿en serio?, que curioso porque eso iba a responder yo-dijo carly sonriendo

-bueno, pues estamos a mano-dijo Sam sonriendo-sabes….-

-¿que pasa?-

-pues, me acorde de cuando freddward te salvo la vida-dijo Sam volteando a ver seria a carly

-¿en serio?-dijo carly viéndola y Sam solo asintió

-si no lo hubiera echo el…-dijo Sam suspirando-lo hubiera echo yo-volteo a ver a la morena que solo abrió los ojos, y después sonrio muy tiernamente-pero mas me dolia verte con el-dijo acomodándole unos cabellos detrás de la oreja

-¿porque nunca me lo dijiste?-dijo carly viéndola directamente a los ojos

-porque, pues seria como raro que tu mejor amiga te diga que daría la vida por ti…-dijo Sam-y mucho mas que esta celosa de tu novio-

-si eso ya lo se, seria mucho muy raro-dijo carly riéndose-yo recuerdo cuando llegaron dave y fleck-dijo volteando a verla-senti que te perdia-

-yo sentí lo mismo y cuando renunciamos, fue como si algo dentro de mi se rompiera-dijo Sam viendo al techo-y cuando nos subimos a donde se suben los tipos del aceo-dijo la rubia volteando a ver a carly

-que casi me caigo-

-si, yo no sabia que hacer, era ver a la persona que mas amo apunto de morir frente a mi-dijo Sam abrazándola muy fuerte

-pero me salvaste-dijo carly acariciándole el rostro-tu me ayudaste-

-pues si, era eso o aventarme contigo-dijo Sam sonriendo

-bueno, creo que fue mejor el que me salvaras y no te aventaras, aunque casi también te caes tu-

-si, y no era muy linda la vista de cabeza-dijo riéndose al recordar como había quedado-pero tu me salvaste-

-pues pensaba lo mismo que tu o la salvo o me aviento con ella, creo que ambas elegimos lo mejor-dijo la morena-¿como me aguantaste para subirme con una sola mano?-

-pues, ¿el poder del amor?, tal vez-dijo Sam sonriendo-no quiero ir a la escuela-dijo abrazando de nuevo a carly y cerrando los ojos

-no seas floja-dijo carly moviéndola, pero Sam se hacia la dormida

-¿sabes que odio?-

-las mañanas-dijo carly sonriendo y Sam asintió

-¿y sabes que amo?-

-¿a mi?-dijo carly sonriendo y Sam solo asintió-¿y al tocino?, ¿y al jamón?-

-no, ellos quedan en segundo lugar-dijo Sam sin soltar a carly

-pero aun asi tenemos que ir a la escuela-dijo carly enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Sam

-¿porque cupcake?-dijo Sam viendo a carly-mejor nos quedamos aquí, en la cama, todo el dia haciendo cosas mas divertidas-dijo mientras se iba acercando a besar a carly en los labios, y se ponía encima de ella

-ey, tenemos que ir a la escuela-dijo carly separando a Sam un poco-tu hermana, tu cuñada, y tu "hermano" están aquí, tenemos que ir con ellos-

-¿mi "hermano"?-pregunto Sam extrañada

-freddie-dijo riéndose

-¡no!-dijo Sam separándose de carly

-¿que?-dijo carly jalando a Sam de nuevo

-el no es mi hermano-dijo Sam fingiendo estar enojada

-no-dijo carly dándole besos en la mejilla mientras Sam negaba-¿y Spencer?-

-el si, porque es tu hermano-dijo Sam viendo a carly de frente

-bueno pero aun asi, vamos-dijo carly poniéndose de pie, pero Sam también se paro y la jalo, y la comenzó a besar-Sam-dijo separándose un poco-vamos-dijo jalándola al baño, y se metieron a la ducha y se bañaron juntas, después salieron y escogieron su ropa entre ambas

-que me pongo…-dijo Sam y carly la volteo a ver-¿esta playera negra, con esta blusa azul encima, y estos pantalones negros?-dijo mostrando la ropa

-si, te ves linda asi-dijo carly sonriendo-¿y yo?-dijo carly sacando la ropa-¿este blusón blanco con rosa, y estos pantalones blancos?-dijo mostrándole la ropa a Sam

-si bueno, es que tu te ves linda con todo-dijo Sam, mientras se terminaba de remangar la blusa hasta los codos

-gracias-dijo carly mientras le daba un beso en los labios, y mientras carly se terminaba de vestirse, Sam se planchaba el cabello-¿ya estas lista?-

-si vamos-dijo Sam mientras ambas chicas salían al piso de abajo, se encontraron a Wendy y Melanie que ya las iban a buscar

-¿que paso?, pensamos que se habían quedado dormidas, o que se sentían mal-dijo Wendy viendo a ambas chicas de lo mas normal

-pues, aquí estamos-dijo Sam

-si ya las vimos-dijo Melanie lo obvio

-ya, vamos alla abajo-dijo carly mientras las demás la seguían, al llegar al piso de abajo, vieron a freddie que era ayudado por Spencer para comer, el brazo derecho estaba enyesado hasta la mano, solo tenia los dedos visibles, mientras estaba vendado del otro brazo, pues tenia algunas cortadas, y su pierna derecha también estaba enyesada, y tenia muletas

-¿que onda freddward?-dijo Sam mientras probaba la comida

-¿que onda?-contesto el chico

-¿como te sientes freddie?-pregunto muy tiernamente Melanie y Wendy mejor se fue de ahí, y es que a pesar de que no sentían nada el uno por el otro, no le gustaba que después de lo que paso entre ellos, se vieran de esa forma, asi que se fue a sentar en el mueble

-ya mejor, gracias Mel-dijo con la misma sonrisa tierna freddie

-me alegro, me preocupe mucho cuando me entere-dijo tomándole la mano y aun con su sonrisa tierna al igual que freddie

-ey hermanita, no se lo quieras bajar a mi hermanito-dijo Sam sonriendo mientras comia junto con carly quien también sonreía

-no Sammy, solo es como amigos-dijo Melanie viendo a freddie

-si, es solo como amigos-afirmo freddie viendo a Spencer

-si ya se, solo que no puedo evitar el recordar que ella te beso-dijo Spencer

-si, pero era para que dejara de creer que yo era Sam-dijo Melanie

-pero si también Sam lo beso, su primer beso fue con el-grito Wendy desde la sala y un silencio invadio la cocina mientras a carly se le quito el hambre, pues eso era cierto, Sam se quedo sin palabras y sin hambre, Melanie vio a todos, al igual que Spencer y freddie solo agacho la cabeza-y si no mal recuerdo, shay anduvo con el y lo beso-termino de rematar Wendy, Sam se paro y fue hacia Spencer, y se le acerco al oído

-me llevas a la escuela tu, no quiero irme con ellos-dijo en un susurro que solo el escucho y asintió con una sonrisa algo desanimada, pues esos comentarios los afectaron mas a ellos que a los demás, pues freddie beso a tres de las cuatro chicas presentes, sin contar que ellas tenían a sus novias ahí, de lo cual Sam andaba con carly, y ambas lo besaron entonces decidieron irse sin ni una palabra

-ey ¿a donde van?-pregunto Wendy y ambos la voltearon a ver con mirada asesina asi que mejor se quedo callada, y ambos chicos salieron de ahí, y a pesar de que carly quiso detener a Sam, Wendy se lo impidió

-¿que?-dijo carly aun detenida del brazo por Wendy

-dejalos solos-dijo Wendy sin soltar a carly

-¿porque?-pregunto Melanie

-creo que quieren estar solos-dijo Wendy

-¿ellos dos solos?-pregunto freddie

-no freddo, cada uno por su lado-dijo Wendy viendo a freddie que estaba un poco muy celoso al igual que carly-aunque dudo que Sam vaya a la escuela-

-¡que!, ¿porque?-pregunto carly muy preocupada

-es que….-dijo Wendy tomando aire-por mis comentarios a ambos los hice sentir mal-dijo agachando la cabeza con culpabilidad

-¿y que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Melanie ayudando a parar a freddie para ir cerca de carly y Wendy

-pues….-dijo Wendy-no tengo ni idea-

-yo no quiero dejar solo a Spencer-dijo freddie

-ni yo a Sam-dijo carly

-¿me harias un favor?-pregunto Sam, que iba como copiloto

-¿que pasa?-pregunto Spencer

-es que….no quiero ir a la escuela, no me siento de animos-

-te entiendo-dijo Spencer con la misma cara

-y si mejor me llevas a otro lado-dijo Sam casi con cara de gatito haciendo puchero

-y ¿a donde quieres que te lleve?-dijo Spencer sonriendo

-a donde sea-

-si vamos a ver a calceto, para ver lo del cumpleaños de carly, me dijo que ya tenia algunos lugares-

-¡si!, eso seria bueno-dijo Sam algo muy emocionada

-¡vamos!-grito Spencer

-vamos, llamale a Spencer-dijo carly colgando su celular pues Sam no contestaba

-¿no contesta?-pregunto Wendy que iba conduciendo

-no, no contesta-contesto carly

-Spencer tampoco-dijo freddie colgando

-¿y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Melanie

-pues tal vez ir a la escuela a ver si están alla, y si no después de clases-dijo Wendy

-pues si tal vez-dijo freddie y carly solo suspiro

Mientras, por un lado, Wendy, Melanie, carly y freddie estaban preocupados, Spencer y Sam, andaban divirtiéndose, de cierto modo, pues fueron primero por un helado, después a comer algo, porque Sam tenia hambre y después irían con calceto.

-ey, ¿en serio no vas a ir a la escuela?-pregunto Spencer que comia papas fritas y una hamburguesa

-segura, esto esta mas divertido-dijo Sam mientras tomaba refresco, ella también comia una hamburguesa y papas fritas-o por cierto, después de que vayamos con calceto, yo tengo que ir a mi casa, si quieres ve a tu casa y yo voy después-

-¿porque?, ¿no quieres que vaya mejor contigo?-dijo Spencer viéndola

-bueno si quieres, pues si-dijo Sam pero de pronto alguien la llamo, alguien bastante conocida para ella, a la única que le decía "esa es mi chica", aparte de carly

-ey Sam-dijo una voz muy conocida para Sam, la cual volteo al escuchar eso, y no pudo evitar su cara de sorpresa

-¿She-Shelby?-dijo Sam aun muy sorprendida, y mas sorprendido Spencer al ver la reacción de Sam, estaba nerviosa, emocionada, y en shock a la vez, y la razón…..Shelby Marx

**_ups! llego Shelby! :O como afectara eso? :/_**

_**perdon si hay algun error, pero ando con prisa XD, te quiero peque :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**iCarly no me pertenece es propiedad de Dan Schneider y NICK **_

_**Perdon por no contestarte antes, Nati Puckett, pero no habia tenido tiempo, jaja XD en fin, ya estaba leyendo el fic que subiste, supongo que esa era la idea, igual si tu quieres y necesitas ayuda en algo no dudes en pedirla ehhhh, sin mas aquí les dejo este capi, algo….ya veran XD jeje **_

CAPITULO DIESIOCHO…¡maldición!

-ey Sam-dijo una voz muy conocida para Sam, la cual volteo al escuchar eso, y no pudo evitar su cara de sorpresa

-¿She-Shelby?-dijo Sam aun muy sorprendida, y mas sorprendido Spencer al ver la reacción de Sam, estaba nerviosa, emocionada, y en shock a la vez, y la razón…..Shelby Marx

-hola Sam, como estas-dijo Shelby acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero muy cerca de los labios a Sam que aun estaba en shock

-b-bien-dijo casi sin aliento Sam y Spencer solo veía con curiosidad a ambas chicas-y tu, estabas aquí en Seattle, o estabas de viaje—dijo Sam algo nerviosa pero al fin pudiendo hablar

-ah, pues estoy de visita, y quería verte….-dijo sonriendo pero vio a Spencer-y-y también a carly-dijo algo nerviosa

-ah bueno, pues eso es genial-dijo Sam haciéndole una seña a Shelby para que se sentara junto a ella

-pues si, y quería saber si tu quieres dar la vuelta conmigo-dijo Shelby con una sonrisa que derritiria a cualquiera y Sam no era la excepción

-ehm, si claro-dijo Sam sonriendo y esquivando la mirada de Shelby

-pues bien, hoy seras toda mia-dijo Shelby poniéndose de pie

-¿yo tuya?-dijo Sam extrañada y algo sonrojada

-me refiero a que pasaras todo el dia conmigo-dijo Shelby también algo sonrojada

-ahm, si, solo déjame hacer una llamada-dijo Sam sacando su celular y retirándose un poco, mientras Spencer platicaba con Shelby algo curioso, enojado y feliz, pues no todos los días se puede hablar con la campeona Shelby Marx

-¿bueno?-dijo Sam

-¿que quieres?, ¿donde estas?, ¿porque no viniste?, estoy en clases sabes, carly esta preocupada-dijo la otra persona

-ey, ey Melanie tranquila-dijo Sam-estamos bien, estaba….bueno estoy con Spencer, pero ahora tengo un compromiso, y necesito que me hagas un favor-dijo Sam

-¿que?, ¿es que no piensas llegar temprano?-dijo Melanie

-no, es que bueno, voy a estar algo ocupada, y dile a carly que estoy bien que llego en la noche-dijo Sam-y necesito que por favor vayas a la casa, y recojas el dinero que nos dejo mamá, y lo guardes-

-¿en serio?, ¿que tienes que hacer?-dijo Melanie algo extrañada

-si, bueno, es algo….mejor luego te explico-dijo Sam-¿si me harias ese favor?-

-si hermanita, pero luego me tendras que explicar todo-dijo Melanie

-gracias, adiós-dijo Sam colgando y regreso a la mesa de los chicos-listo-

-oye Sam, yo voy con calceto, y luego te aviso que hemos conseguido-dijo Spencer sonriendo

-gracias Spence, te quiero mucho-dijo Sam abrazandolo

-si, anda ve y diviértete, bueno diviértanse-dijo el pelinegro sonriendo y se le acerco al oído a Sam-mi hermanita te quiere….no….te ama, no la lastimes-dicho esto el pelinegro salio del lugar dejando a una Sam algo muy confundida

-_yo también la amo, Shelby es solo mi amiga-_penso Sam

-¿nos vamos?-pregunto Shelby trayendo a la realidad a Sam

-ehm, si claro, vamos-dijo Sam saliendo junto con shelby

-¿que paso?-le susurro la pelirroja al oído

-era Sam-dijo del mismo modo Melanie

-y que te dijo?-pregunto aun en susurro, y freddie y carly también estaban en esa clase

-ey, ey-dijo carly y las chicas voltearon

-al rato les explico-dijo Melanie y los demás asintieron

Al termino de las clases, todos fueron a buscar a Melanie, para saber la razon por la cual Sam la llamó

-¿que paso?-pregunto carly

-me dijo que te avisara que estaba bien, y que estaba con Spencer, pero ahora tenia un compromiso, y que llegaría mas tarde a tu casa-dijo Melanie mirando a carly

-¿que compromiso?-pregunto Wendy

-eso es lo que no se, pero supongo que cuando regrese nos explicara-

-¿te dijo a que hora va a llegar?-pregunto freddie

-no, solo dijo que llegaria tarde, mas bien en la noche-

-¿¡que!-dijeron todos

-si, solo me dijo eso-

-¿en donde se habrá metido?-se cuestiono para si misma la morena

-no se, pero es mejor irnos ya-dijo dando un suspiro Melanie

-si-dijeron los demas, y fueron camino al auto de Wendy y despues hacia el Bushwell plaza

/-/-/-/

-bien ¡vayamos a el centro comercial!-dijo emocionada Shelby jalando de la mano a Sam

-ehm….si claro-dijo sonriendo algo sonrojada, subieron al auto de Shelby y fueron a dar una vuelta al centro comercial, Shelby no soltaba a Sam de la mano

-sabes….-comenzo hablando Shelby mientras veia a su alrededor-venia a decirte que quiero que pelees conmigo-

-¿¡que!-dijo Sam muy sorprendida-¿como peleó Carly?-

-¡no!, quiero que seamos parejas….-dijo sonriendo-es que nos pidieron que lanzáramos nuevas peleadoras, y pues yo pense en ti…además-dijo acercandose a ella-tu me gustas mucho-dijo casi en susurro antes de besarla, en ese momento Sam se quedo inmóvil, no sabia porque reaccionaba asi, pues si hubiera sido cualquier persona….cualquier otra persona se hubiera alejado en ese instante, pero era ella….era Shelby, era tan parecida a….

"_Carly_"-penso y se separo de Shelby-¡no!, e..e..esto no esta bien-dijo sonrojada y muy nerviosa

-pude sentir que te gusto-dijo la morena sonriendo

-¡no!, yo….yo…..yo no puedo hacer esto-dijo comenzando a caminar siendo alcanzada por Shelby

-¿porque no?….¿porque somos chicas?, ¿por el que diran?-pregunto Shelby deteniendola

-¡no!, no es por eso….solo que yo….yo…-dijo sonrojada-amo a Carly, ella es mi vida-dijo viendo a Shelby que solo abrio mucho los ojos

-¿Carly?, ¿Carly Shay tu mejor amiga?-

-asi es, creeme….me atraes….no te lo puedo negar-dijo la rubia-hubieras sido cualquier otra ya te hubiera roto la cara-dijo sonriendo-pero la amo Shelby….la amo mas que nada en el mundo-la morena solo sonrio tiernamente, y asintio

-te entiendo….si la amas no puedo hacer nada, pero espero que sigamos siendo amigas….y que aceptes pelear junto a mi-dijo sonriendo

-¡claro!, vamos aun tenemos mucho que hacer-dijo jalandola de la mano y corriendo, sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba cerca de ellas

-si no eres mia….no seras de nadie, ahora todos saben que estas con Carly Shay…..pero ¿que pensara Carly Shay de ese beso que para nada te desagrado?-murmuro la castaña mirando las imágenes en su camara

/-/-/-/

-vengan vamos por el dinero-dijo Melanie mientras los demas le seguian al llegar a la casa de las Puckett, fueron a la entrada encontrandose con un sinfín de reporteros-oh oh-

-¡por dios!-dijo Freddie

-ves, aquí te esperamos-dijo Wendy

-me imagino porque estan aquí-dijo Carly en un suspiro de resignacion

-bien, ire alla, me hare pasar por mi hermana y los correre-dijo Melanie mas que decidida

-si claro-dijo en sarcasmo la pelirroja

-en serio….¿quieren ver?-dijo con esa sonrisa marca Puckett que siempre hacia la rubia mala

-a ver-dijeron los otros tres, caminaron hasta los demas y entraron, Melanie actuando como Sam

-¡ey ustedes!-grito la rubia con el tono de voz enojado de Sam-¡LAR-GEN-SE-DE-AQUÍ!-grito con enojo y todos se quedaron helados

-va-vamos Sam….solo queriamos saber si era cierto lo que decian de que tu y ella….la carita de muñeca eran pareja-dijo uno de los reporteros temblando

-ya les dije, y MI vida, bueno NUESTRA vida privada no es de su incumbencia-dijo con cara de fastidio la rubia buena

-vamos, nos llego un mensaje de que eran pareja….solo queremos saber-dijo otro

-es NUESTRA vida, como ya dijo Mel….Sam-dijo Carly algo nerviosa al saber que los otros pensaban que Melanie era Sam

-¿entonces no lo desmienten?-pregunto una voz, bastante conocida para los chicos

-¿que….que haces aquí?-pregunto Carly al ver a la rubia frente a ellas

-wow, veo que se acuerdan de mi-dijo sonriendo malévolamente-espero que tambien de mis amigos-dijo y detrás de ella salio un chico pelinegro

-¿y tu otra amiguita?-pregunto Melanie aun en el papel de Sam

-ella….mmm….ella estaba algo ocupada consiguiendo esta información-dijo enseñando un papel en donde decia "Shelby Marx, la campeona mundial de la CFC, se enfrentara proximamente contra la 2 veces sub-campeona Melinda Crowns, ambas lanzando nuevas competidoras no conocidas, por parte de la rubia Alicia Marck, y por parte de la morena, se rumora, que traera a Sam Puckett, co-directora del programa mas famoso de todo internet !iCarly!"

-¿que?, ¿Sam y Shelby juntas?-pregunto Freddie muy sorprendido

-muy bien, ¡ya todos fuera de aquí!-grito Melanie enojada y todos salieron corriendo

-pero esto no se queda asi-dijo el pelinegro para luego irse de ahí

-esperen-dijo Melanie entrando a la casa por el dinero, y despues salio para ver a los demas-vamos, vayamos a ver que paso con Sam y Spencer-

-si, vamos-dijo Wendy y asi fueron rumbo al Bushwell Plaza, en el camino todo era silencio, nadie hablaba, Carly sentia ese temor de perder a Sam frente a Shelby, sabia que ella si podia arrebatarle el amor de su bella rubia, mientras Wendy pensaba en donde se habia metido esa chica rebelde que tanto queria, como hermana, mientras que la rubia buena pensaba que su hermana dañaria a Carly si la dejaba, de algun modo ella tambien sabia que Sam le podia hacer caso a Shelby, y Freddie no estaba mucho mejor, maldecia a Sam por estar con Shelby, pues si bien no dijo a donde iba, el podia jurar que estaba con ella

-vamos-dijo Wendy sacando de trance a todos, tenian 2 minutos estacionados y ninguno se percato

-¿eh?…..claro-dijo Carly al ver que ya no estaban en movimiento, al entrar al departamento se toparon con Spencer, pero la rubia aun no llegaba

-¿que onda Spence?-

-hola chicos-

-¿y Sam….donde esta?-pregunto Carly buscandola con la mirada

-ehm….cof cof….ella….ella esta….mmm no lo se-dijo tratando de excusarse

-no se porque presiento que si lo sabes-dijo Carly alzando una ceja

-nooo como crees-dijo el moreno alargando las vocales

-ya dime donde esta-insistio su hermana

-¡bueno ya!-dijo Spencer y lanzo un largo suspiro mientras aclaraba su voz-ella se fue….-comenzo a decir pero la pelirroja lo interrumpio

-¡oigan!, miren….esa es Shelby…..con….Sam-dijo Freddie volteando a ver a Carly y a los demas y devolviendo de nuevo su vista hacia la tele, en esta se podia ver las fotos que habia tomado Allison antes, y un reportaje

-shhh-ordeno Carly y se pego a la tele

-"_y estas imágenes son de una fuente bastante confiable, antes de estas fotografias nos llegó una información en la cual declaraban que Carly Shay y Sam Puckett eran pareja, asi es, que las dos chicas protagonistas de iCarly, el programa mas famoso de toda la web, ¡viven juntas!"-_dijo el del noticiero mientras pasaban fotos de ambas chicas en distintas entrevistas y shows-"_pero despues de las fotos que vimos al principio de la noticia…..no estamos tan seguros de que la rubia ande con su mejor amiga….sino con la mas grande y fuerte de la CFC, la multicampeona Shelby Marx, y es que aparte de esas fotos, se rumora que estaran las dos juntas en una pelea, que la campeona lanzara a la rubia coprotagonista de iCarly"-_dijo el hombre mientras pasaban las fotos donde Shelby y Sam se besaban-_"pero bueno, esto es algo que levantara muchas declaraciones, pues sera todo una guerra, ¿que haran los fans de iCarly?"-_

-bueno-dijo Freddie apagando el televisor y todos voltearon la mirada a la morena que estaba paralizada

-e-estas….-dijo Melanie hacia Carly, pero antes de que terminara esta salio corriendo de la casa

-¡Carly!-gritaron todos pero ella no hizo caso y se fue

-¿y ahora que haremos?-dijo Melanie dejandose caer en el sofa

-no lo se-respondio Freddie

-hola ya llegue-aviso Sam entrando por la puerta, seguida de Shelby y a cambio recibio una mirada tan fria como el hielo de parte de los cuatro chicos-¿que sucede?-

-¿que sucede?….¿como puedes ser tan descarada?-dijo Melanie acercandose y dandole y una fuerte bofetada a su hermana que hasta le dejo marcada la mano

-¿que te pasa?, ¿porque me golpeas?-dijo Sam sobandose la mejilla

-¿como que porque?…..¡vimos las fotos!-grito alterada Melenie

-¿q-que fotos?-pregunto temblorosa la rubia mala

-¡¿¡que fotos!-pregunto Freddie algo exaltado

-¿que sucede?-pregunto Shelby

-tu que, traicionera-dijo Melanie

-ey, a ella no le hablan asi-dijo Sam

-¿entonces es cierto?-pregunto decepcionado el moreno

-¿¡¿que cosa?-pregunto ahora exaltada Sam

-¡en las que te besas con Shelby!-grito Wendy, despues de no haber dicho ni una palabra

-¡que!-gritaron Sam y Shelby sonrojadas-¿¡¿que fotos?-

-unas que pasaron en la tele-dijo Freddie

-bueno….ehm, si nos besamos-dijo Sam

-y todavía lo aceptas-dijo incredula Melanie

-si, pero no es lo que creen…-trato de explicar la rubia mala pero a cambio recibio otra bofetada pero en la otra mejilla, ahora con la firma de Wendy-¡auch!-

-es lo menos que te mereces-dijo Melanie

-¡TRANQUILOS!-ordeno Shelby-dejen que les expliquemos-

-esta bien-dijo secamente Melanie

-un momento, ¿mi Carly tambien las vio?-pregunto Sam al caer en cuenta que su morena no estaba

-si, y salio sin decir…-Spencer no termino de decirlo cuando solo vieron como donde estaba Sam solo quedaba polvo

-¿y entonces que paso?-pregunto Melanie a Shelby, que habia quedado expuesta como un polluelo en la garra de tres felinos hambrientos

-ejem-aclaro su garganta algo nerviosa

-¿donde estas Carly?, no me digas que creiste todo eso, por favor-maldecia una y otra vez Sam mientras veia a su alrededor-¡maldición Carly!-dijo comenzando a correr, pensando en todas las posibilidades de donde encontrarla, ¿cual era su lugar favorito?, ¿donde le gustaba estar?. Busco en los licuados locos, en la plaza, e incluso hasta en la disquera, pero no la hallaba, donde, ¿donde podria estar?…..entonces una gran idea vino a su cabeza-¡claro!, ¡el lago!-grito de alegria, pero demonios, el dia no estaba a su favor, eran las 8:00 pm, el cielo se lleno de nubes y comenzo a llover, y por si fuera poco dejo tirada su chamarra en la casa de Carly por salir corriendo, pero no le importaba, necesitaba verla, asi que como si no le importara se echo a correr directo al lago

Despues de correr miles de kilometros, a su parecer, llego a la orilla del lago y ahí la vio, toda empapada como si no le importara la lluvia sentada con la cabeza agachada

-Carly-dijo en un tono suave y la morena ni se inmuto-por favor, mirame-dijo arrodillandose junto de ella y tomandole el rostro con las manos-se lo que viste, por favor no lo creas-

-como no quieres que lo crea, ¡si lo vi!-dijo mientras caian sus lagrimas, pero a causa de la lluvia se fusionaban con esta-vi como se besaban, y no se veia que se lo impidieras mucho-

-lo se, y no la golpee como si hubiera sido otro, pero me separe, y le dije que te amo, que te amo mas que a nadie-dijo acariciandole el rostro

-¿y como porque lo tendria que creer?….Sam dudaste de lo que sientes por mi, ¿que te dice que despues no volveras a dudar?-dijo Carly poniendose de pie, seguida de la rubia que la detuvo de la muñeca

-esto-dijo señalando su corazon

-eso nadie lo puede asegurar-dijo safandose de un tiron y caminando

-Carly, te amo-dijo Sam jalandola y besandola con mucha ternura e impidiendo que se safara de aquel bastante fuerte abrazo

-¡dejame!-grito la morena empujandola

-pero Carly….-

-pero nada, esto se acabo, espero que seas feliz con ella-dijo echandose a correr y dejando asi, a la pobre rubia debajo de aquella gran lluvia

-tal parece que todos estamos tristes hoy, ¿no es asi?-dijo mirando hacia el cielo y lanzando un largo suspiro

_**Auch! Pobre Sam, golpeada y sin novia, algo mas? Jaja cuanto quieren que dure esto? Mucho o poco? Diganme que quieren y lo haremos asi ajajá, **_


	19. Chapter 19

_** que tal! tarde mucho? jajaja lo siento! pero es que andaba muy ocupada con examenes y otras cosas**_

_**otra cosa, me dejaron un review, que no le gustaba mi redaccion y que era tediosa y un monton de cosas, bueno pues aqui esta mi respuesta:**_

_**cuando escribes una HISTORIA O FIC no esta bien redactado poner esto**_

_**P:hola**_

_**J:hola que tal**_

_**porque NO estamos escribiend un guion, el cual se tenga que aprender ni presentaremos en teatro, de hecho lo 1que yo hago tampoco esta correcto, pues no se debe poner guin corto, sino guion largo, pero sinceramente seria todo un rollo hacerlo tal cual es, asi que lo hago lo mas parecido. **_

_**en fin, ire con lo importante que es la historia, asi que disfruten, y bueno gracias por seguir leyendo, ustedes son los que critican mi trabajo :)**_

CAPITULO DIECINUEVE…..reconciliación

-Carly, te amo-dijo Sam jalándola y besándola con mucha ternura e impidiendo que se zafara de aquel bastante fuerte abrazo

-¡déjame!-grito la morena empujándola

-pero Carly….-

-pero nada, esto se acabó, espero que seas feliz con ella-dijo echándose a correr y dejando así, a la pobre rubia debajo de aquella gran lluvia

-tal parece que todos estamos tristes hoy, ¿no es así?-dijo mirando hacia el cielo y lanzando un largo suspiro

-¿entonces eso fue lo que paso?-pregunto Melanie caminando de un lado a otro-creo que le debo una disculpa a mi hermanita-

-sí, yo también-acepto Wendy

-yo sabía que ella no podría lastimar así a mi hermanita-dijo Spencer

-sí, la ama demasiado-dijo Freddie

-pero ahora, no sé como llegaron esas fotos a los medios, y de seguro para esta hora ya deben haber terminado su relación, soy una estúpida-se maldijo Shelby

-no, no es tu culpa, ni la de ellas, solo es una confusión, y alguien que en verdad no las quiere ver juntas es la responsable de….esto-dijo Melanie cayendo en cuenta de quien había sido-por dios…fueron ellos-dijo la rubia buena

-o por dios-dijeron los demás, a excepción de Shelby que no entendía nada

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Samy-dijo Katie llegando junto a la rubia que aun seguía bajo el agua junto del lago tapándola con su paraguas

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Sam con una frialdad impresionante

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿porque estás aquí?, ¿y tu novia carita de muñeca?-

-se fue, me dejo por una estupidez-dijo Sam

-¿Qué estupidez?, debe ser una tonta como para dejarte-dijo acariciándole el rostro empapado-ahora serás mía-dijo acercándose a ella para besarla pero la rubia la rubia se quitó y se hizo para atrás

-¿que no entiendes?-

-¿Qué?-

-amo a carly, y así será siempre-

-pero ella te dejo-

-pero yo solo la amo a ella y a nadie más-

-pero tú debes olvidarla….ella ya no debe ser nada para ti-

-lo siento, pero por nada del mundo dejare de amarla….entiéndelo….mi vida es ella y así será siempre-dijo Sam dándose la vuelta y yéndose dejando sola a la castaña.

Camino calle tras calle sin rumbo fijo, simplemente quería olvidar todo….olvidar a su hermosa morena, porque tenía que ser tan estúpida como para no saber proteger a lo que más ama, sintió como le dolía el pecho de tanto llorar, el cielo no dejaba de acompañarla en su llanto, corrió sin querer saber a dónde, hasta que por fin cayo de rodillas…y comenzó a llorar, su celular comenzó a sonar, lo saco y vio que era Melanie, lo agarro y lo estampo contra la pared logrando que se destruyera en cachos

-¡maldición!-grito a la nada sentándose contra la pared y azoto sus manos contra el suelo lleno de agua-¡Carly!-grito esta vez y termino por abrazar sus piernas y seguir llorando

-Sam….-dijeron detrás de ella

-Shelby-dijo aun llorando-¿Por qué….porque la vida se empeña en negarme la felicidad?-dijo la rubia que para este entonces, ya estaba abrazada de la morena

-no lo sé Sam, pero no todo está perdido, Carly te ama-dijo Shelby separándose de Sam-y ese celular te aseguro que también te amaba-dijo señalando el aparato sin vida haciendo que Sam sonriera

-sí, lo se era un buen chico-dijo la rubia aceptando la mano de la morena que le ofrecía ayudarla a ponerse de pie

-vamos, necesitamos secarte, y encontrar a Carly que sigue sin aparecer

-sí, gracias-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Carly….-dijo la rubia detrás de ella

-Mel-dijo echándose a correr a abrazar a su cuñada

-ya sabemos que paso-dijo Wendy-Shelby fue a buscar a Sam-

-espero que cumplan con sus sueños…..y que se amen de verdad-dijo soltándose a llorar

-no, mi hermanita te ama a ti-

-¿pero entonces porque la beso?-

-¡no!, Shelby fue quien la beso, y después ella le dijo que te ama, que te ama más que a nadie….y que nunca nadie iba a poder cambiar eso-dijo Melanie

-pero, ¿Por qué…..porque el destino nos impide estar juntas?-

-no….tú lo impides-dijo Shelby llegando con Sam. Carly solo volteo y se le quedo viendo-ella te ama-

-creo que mejor las dejamos solas-le murmuro Wendy a Melanie y le hicieron una seña a Shelby y se retiraron poco a poco, sin dejar que Sam y Carly se dieran cuenta

-perdón….-dijo la morena acercándose lentamente a la rubia

-no, perdóname tu a mi….-dijo la rubia jalándola para abrazarla-te amo-

-lo se…y yo también te amo-dijo la morena dándole un beso

-perdón, lo de Shelby no fue nada-dijo la rubia acariciando la mejilla de la morena

-lo sé, y yo siento haber dudado de ti-

-tranquila, ven vamos a cambiarnos que si no nos enfermaremos-

-sí, vamos-dijo Carly agarrando de la mano a su rubia que solo sonrió

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegaron a casa de los Shay y al entrar se toparon con la mirada de sorpresa y alegría de sus amigos, incluida Shelby, que los iban a abrazar, pero por el bien de sus ropas mejor se detuvieron y las mandaron a cambiarse y a que estuvieran un rato a solas, y estas obedecieron.

-Sam, te amo-

-yo también te amo más que a nada ni a nadie-dijo esta abrazándola y comenzando a besarla, Carly solo se abrazó de ella antes de que Sam la cargara y la pusiera contra la pared de su cuarto mientras se comenzaban a quitar las playeras mutuamente después se desabrocharon el pantalón como si no tuvieran tiempo de nada y los dejaron caer al piso, después la rubia se dirigió hacia la cama de la morena y al llegar ahí se despojaron de su ropa interior quedando completamente desnudas, y totalmente frías-creo que estas un poco fría-dijo acariciándole el brazo

-¿Qué tal si me ayudas a quitarme lo frio?-dijo comenzando a besarle el cuello mientras metía su mano derecha directo a la intimidad de la morena

-solo si tú me ayudas también-dijo Carly besándola con más profundidad y comenzando a agitarse

-tenlo por seguro-dijo la rubia sin despegarse del cuerpo de la morena, así comenzó a descender hasta su abdomen donde comenzó a besar lentamente para después seguir con su recorrido hacia la su parte favorita donde al llegar comenzó a introducir lentamente su lengua sintiendo como la morena se estremecía por el contacto y sentía las manos de esta en su cabeza pidiendo más, se ayudó con su dedo índice y comenzó a estimularla mas placenteramente, hasta que Carly llego al clímax arqueando un poco su espalda para al final caer rendida sobre la cama, la rubia subió de nuevo hasta los labios de la morena y esta se dio la vuelta para quedar encima de ella, comenzando así con el juego del amor, después de un rato de demostrarse su amor, más precisamente como dos horas, ambas estaban exhaustas hicieron el amor como nunca, y eso era demasiado obvio, ambas estaban recostadas en la cama abrazadas y tranquilizando su respiración

-te amo-dijo Carly

-y yo a ti-dijo la rubia, y ambas cumplieron su objetivo, hasta podría decir que se pasaron pues estaban hirviendo literalmente

-¿crees que los chicos sigan abajo?-pregunto Carly dándole besos en la mejilla a la rubia

-mmm, no sé, tal vez estén viendo tele, o imaginándose que tanto hicimos tu y yo en estas mmm, aproximadamente dos horas-dijo Sam sonriendo pícaramente

-¿y que hicimos?-pregunto Carly como queriendo recordar

-mmm, no se no me acuerdo ¿y tú?-

-tampoco-

-¿quieres que te ayude a recordar?-dijo la rubia poniéndose de nuevo encima de la morena y besándola, pero tocaron a la puerta

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Carly mientras Sam seguía besándola

-mmm, perdón por interrumpir, pero es que Shelby ya se va, le ofrecimos quedarse pero se negó-dijo Spencer del otro lado

-no, a esta hora no se puede ir, dile que mejor se quede y ya mañana la llevamos-dijo Carly poniéndose de pie y poniéndose una bata mientras Sam se tapaba con una sábana y se quedaba en la cama-Spence dile que mañana la llevamos, antes de irnos a la escuela, supongo que Mel y Wen se quedaran ¿no?-dijo abriendo la puerta para hablar con su hermano

-sí, se quedaran-

-bueno, aun mejor, vamos dile que se quede, y enséñale el otro cuarto-dijo Carly con una sonrisa

-está bien hermanita, como tú quieras-dijo Spencer para bajar corriendo

-¿tu hermano está un poco loco no crees?-pregunto la rubia desde la cama

-algo, pero bueno es normal en él, y ya me paso que por quererlo distinto mi vida cambio-dijo la morena acostándose de nuevo junto a la rubia

-¿Cómo?-dijo Sam algo confundida

-mmm, ¿recuerdas la vez que me encontraste abrazando a Freddie y que salí corriendo a abrazarte a ti cuando entraste?-

-oh si, en navidad-

-pues, yo pedí que Spencer fuera distinto, porque hizo ese árbol de cosas que no servían, y un duende me cumplió mi deseo-dijo Carly suspirando-creo que se llamaba Mitch-

-¿y entonces que paso?-

-pues, se supone que él era un hombre de negocios, y la casa estaba arreglada como de ejecutivo, y Freddie andaba con una tipa toda hartante, y Spencer se iba a casar con la mamá de Freddie-

-wuau, que miedo tener a esa señora de mamá-dijo haciendo una cara muy graciosa

-pero lo peor, era que tu….-dijo Carly recordando a Sam en prisión

-¿yo que?-

-estabas en la correccional-

-¿en serio?-dijo Sam algo sorprendida

-y ni siquiera nos llevábamos, es más te fui a ver, te dije que éramos amigas, y no me creías, después te dije todo lo que se de ti y que nadie más lo sabe y aun así dudabas de que en verdad nos lleváramos-

-¿en serio?, eso es muy loco-

-si, después regrese a mi casa, subí a nuestro estudio, que era una bodega porque no existía ni iCarly y entonces comencé a gritarle a Mitch, le dije que quería a Spencer de vuelta, que quería a mi amigo Freddie y que te quería ti….en mi vida-dijo la morena acariciándole el rostro a la rubia-entonces como vi que no sucedió nada me salí corriendo y comencé a llorar, y de pronto subió Freddie normal y lo abrace muy feliz, entramos al estudio y cuando te vi entrar, te juro que me volvió toda la energía y por eso te abrace tan emocionada-

-wuau, eso es increíble-

-no me podría imaginar la vida sin Spencer siendo así de loco, o de Freddie siendo mi mejor amigo, y mucho menos sin ti estando a mi lado-

-no te la imagines, mejor vivamos así, con tu hermano loco, con el Freddo ese, con mi hermana radiante, y Wendy…..y conmigo junto a ti, y tu junto a mí-dijo Sam abrazándola y besándola

-dime que esto será para siempre-dijo carly cerrando los ojos y abrazando a Sam

-esto será para siempre y nadie lo va a cambiar jamás-dijo Sam besando de nuevo a su morena

-ahora tendremos que pensar en que haremos con los medios de comunicación, y más que nada con nuestros fans-dijo la morena suspirando-después de todo la mayoría esta o con el "Creddie" o con el "Seddie", no creo que a muchos les guste vernos juntas-dijo viéndola con algo de tristeza

-si bueno, dudo que haya algo como "Sarly", o mmm….-dijo pensando un poco la morena

-me gusta más "CAM"-dijo la rubia sonriendo

-mmm, tienes razón se escucha mejor-

-oigan chicas-dijo freddie entrando de la nada al cuarto de ambas chicas que solo se taparon como rayo con la sabana-ay lo siento-dijo muy sonrojado el chico que solo llevaba una bata puesta mientras se daba la vuelta

-¡ey!, ¡qué te pasa freddie!-dijo toda sonrojada la rubia que para este entonces ya tenía a carly entre sus piernas ambas tapadas con la sabana

-lo siento, es que tenía que enseñarles esto-dijo freddie enseñando su computadora aun sin voltear

-vamos freddie, puedes voltear-dijo carly y el chico volteo aún muy apenado

-miren, estaba con Spencer….-dijo freddie

-no quiero saber haciendo que….-dijo Sam

-no lo iba a decir-dijo freddie-el punto es, que se me ocurrió revisar nuestros correos, y miren que encontré-dijo enseñándoles todos los correos-¡tienen mensajes de apoyo de todo el mundo!, sin excepción-

-wuau-dijo carly al ver la cantidad de correos

-miren, tiene desde aquí de Seattle, hasta de Los Ángeles, de Nueva York, de Nueva Jersey, de Washington, e incluso de otros países, como Canadá, Francia, Italia, Rusia, hasta de países latinoamericanos como Colombia, Venezuela, argentina, de México, hasta de España-dijo mientras bajaba la lista de mensajes

-wuau-

-se dan cuenta que tienen más fans que los que hacen el "Creddie" y el "Seddie", y saben cómo se llaman los clubs de fans de ustedes-

-¿Cómo?-dijeron ambas sorprendidas

-CAM, bueno la mayoría es algo como "i love CAM"-dijo freddie poniendo una foto en la que estaban ellas dos con photoshop besándose y con corazoncitos alrededor

-wuau, en serio que no puedo creer que tantos nos apoyen-dijo la rubia

-miren, les leeré uno-dijo freddie aclarando la voz-carly, Sam, se me hace súper genial que ustedes anden, yo y todos mis amigos siempre habíamos dicho que hacían la pareja perfecta, espero que disfruten de su vida juntas, que la comunidad LGTB de México esta con ustedes-dijo freddie-a acá hay otro, dice….Carly y Sam, ambas son fantásticas y me alegra que estén juntas, después de todo tienen una química impresionante, el grupo de LGTB de Colombia las apoya-dijo freddie sonriendo-y luego un mega corazón con un Carly y Sam forever-

-en serio que no me imaginaba que aceptaran tan bien todo esto-dijo la morena viendo a la rubia que tenía la misma cara que ella

-bueno, eso demuestra que en serio las quieren-dijo freddie cerrando la lap y poniéndose de pie-ahora, perdonen la interrupción y me retiro-dijo saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola

-bueno, creo que nuestros fans nos dejaron más sorprendidas que nosotras a ellos-dijo carly quitándose de entre las piernas de Sam y acostándose de nuevo

-tienes razón-dijo la rubia haciendo lo mismo

-pero aun así, supongo que lo mejor será terminar con el show-dijo la morena suspirando

-pero si aceptan tan bien esto-dijo Sam

-pues sí, pero quiero vivir contigo y quisiera….mmm, no se irme a otro país, pero contigo-dijo acariciándole la mejilla

-¿en serio?, ¿y cómo a dónde quieres ir?-dijo la rubia pensando

-no sé, como a Francia, o a Italia-

-o a Inglaterra, o a Alemania-ofreció la rubia

-pues si a donde sea, pero que sea contigo-

-bien, pasado mañana es tu cumpleaños y después ya pensaremos en eso-dijo abrazándola-por lo mientras vamos a dormir-dijo apagando la luz

-te amo-

-y yo a ti-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_que tal? jaja alcen la mano quien apoyaria a esas dos si anduvieran (viendolo de perspectiva Jennette/Miranda) claro aparte de yo XD_**

**_dejen reviews y haganm feliz, ayuden a inspirarme un poco, ya no tengo capis escritos :(_**

**_Fuu(:_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**iCarly no me pertenece es propiedad de Dan y NICK**_

_**Lei mis hermosos reviews, como siempre, y logicamente les hare caso, me dieron la idea de una novia para Shelby, y de hecho me llamo la atencion lo de Liz Gillies, ya que son una pareja explosiva! jajaja (amo JORI XD) bueno el punto es que si tomare esa idea de la novia de Shelby y bueno, quien mejor que Liz para serlo no creen XD**_

_**otra cosa, me dijeron de un fic sobre Miranda Jennette, de hecho tengo una idea con esa pareja, pero no sabia si subirla o no, ahora que ya lo se, comenzare a escribir sobre ellas dos, que dicen? :/ bueno sin mas, veremos el lado romantico de Sam**_

CAPITULO VEINTE…feliz cumpleaños, el lado romántico de Sam Puckett

El cumpleaños de Carly llego muy rápido, de hecho más rápido de lo que esperaban, todos estaban realmente nerviosos en especial la rubia mala que le costó una eternidad que Carly la dejara irse a su casa, aunque en realidad se fue con Shelby para preparar todo, mientras Spencer, Melanie, Freddie, Wendy, Gibby, y T-BO, estaban en la casa de los Shay arreglando todo para cuando la pequeña Shay, de ahora 18 años despertara y bajara

-bien Gibby, eso por ahí-Freddie le mostró donde poner unos globos al gordito consentido

-ey Fredd-habló Spencer

-¿Qué sucede Spence?-

-¿y Sam?-

-no sé, se fue con Shelby desde anoche para preparar todo-

-y díganme una cosa-T-BO preguntó-¿Por qué tanto interés de Sam para preparar esto?-

-no lo entenderías-Wendy sonrió ante su propio comentario

-ellas estan saliendo….¿cierto?-dijo T-BO

-¿pero tu cómo….?-dijeron Freddie y Melanie

-se les nota-dijo Gibby-demasiado amor de amigas-

-jeje, si bueno-dijo Freddie

-ey chicos ahí viene-dijo Spencer y apagaron todo y se escondieron

-¿Por qué todo esta tan obscuro?-dijo Carly prendiendo la luz

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-dijeron todos e hicieron saltar a Carly

-wuau-dijo sonriente, pero algo no cuadraba….faltaba su rubia-gracias chicos-

-felicidades Carly-dijeron de nuevo y la fueron a abrazar

-no es que no me guste todo esto pero…..-

-falta Sam-dijo Spencer y Carly asintió

-pues de hecho no debería de tardar en llegar-dijo Melanie mirando su reloj

-no se preocupen ya estoy aquí-dijo la rubia mala llegando con un mega oso, chocolates, rosas y un globo, obvio ayudada por Shelby

-feliz cumpleaños-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, y la pequeña Shay se echó a sus brazos, tirando al pobre osito amarrado del globo

-Sam-dijo muy emocionada

-te olvidas de alguien-dijo la rubia separándose un poco de ella y viendo a Shelby

-gracias-dijo abrazando también muy emocionada a la morena

-de nada Carly-dijo sonriendo

-bien, deberíamos desayunar-dijo T-BO

-si, tienes razón-dijo Wendy

-vamos-dijo Carly jalando a ambas chicas de la mano hacia la mesa-mmm, me iré a bañar-dijo la morena

-te acompaño-dijo Sam y todos sonrieron mientras Carly asentia

················

Después de darse una ducha rápida, desayunaron waffles, y licuados locos cortesía T-BO, y después partieron el pastel, todos estaban de lo más divertidos, tocaron a la puerta y eran sus amigos

-chicos-dijo Carly, pero con ellos, llegaron también Griffin y Shane-hola-dijo algo sorprendida

-hola Carly-dijeron ambos chicos y se acercaron a darle un beso en la mejilla, Sam estaba en la cocina pero se percató de la llegada de los chicos y fue a verlos

-hola-dijo llegando junto de Carly

-hola Sam-dijo Shane acercándose a darle un beso

-tu eres el chico rudo-dijo la rubia hacia Griffin

-jeje, pues si-dijo el chico sonriendo

-mmm, mira Carly te traje esto-dijo Shane dándole unas rosas

-gracias-

-y yo esto-dijo Griffin dándole unos chocolates

-gracias-

-bueno chicos, espero que se diviertan-dijo Sam despidiéndose y jalando a Carly

-¿celosa?-pregunto Carly con una sonrisita

-tal vez-dijo Sam, y así siguieron otras horas hasta que la fiesta acabo y Sam decidió secuestrar un rato a la cumpleañera

-vamos-decía la rubia jalando a Carly con mucho entusiasmo

-¿Por qué tan impaciente Puckett?-

-pues porque estás conmigo-dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras entraban a un carro, un BMW color plateado con algunos detalles azul eléctrico y asientos de piel color negro

-wuau, ¿y esto?-dijo la morena muy sorprendida

-bueno, me lo prestaron-dijo la rubia poniéndose en el asiento del conductor

-¿y tu manejaras?-pregunto Carly

-así es-dijo la rubia arrancando el coche

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto algo curiosa

-mmm, digamos que a vivir un cumpleaños inolvidable-dijo la rubia sonriendo

-¿en serio?-dijo la morena sonriendo

-así es-dijo la rubia, dirigiéndose a su primera parada

La rubia manejo hasta un lugar al final de la carretera de Seattle, con salida a Yakima y detuvo el auto, ya estaba obscureciendo

-te dije que iba a ser un cumpleaños inolvidable-dijo la rubia volteando a ver a la morena que asintió-ven, bajemos-dijo abriendo la puerta y bajando del auto, fue hasta el otro lado y ayudo a bajar a Carly

-gracias-dijo aceptando la mano de la rubia

-¿recuerdas "un amor para recordar"?-pregunto la rubia jalándola de la mano

-¿la película?-

-si-

-si claro, que después de eso me quedaron unas ganas impresionantes de querer estar en dos lugares a la vez-dijo la morena

-pues imagina que estas dentro de esa película, y que en este momento vas a estar en dos lugares a la vez-dijo llevándola hasta la frontera de Seattle con Yakima, y la puso una pierna en un lado de la línea y la otra en el otro lado-bien señorita Shay, ahora está en dos lugares a la vez, bienvenida a Yakima-dijo mostrando el letrero que marcaba la frontera

-estas bien loquita-dijo Carly abrazando a Sam y dándole un beso

-y esto apenas comienza-dijo la rubia sonriendo y jalando a Carly hacia el auto

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-a un lugar, a ver algo-dijo Sam arrancando de nuevo el coche

-uy que claro-dijo con sarcasmo la morena

-espera y veras-dijo la rubia sonriendo, y manejando hasta un muelle en donde bajo y Carly también la siguió-ven-dijo ofreciéndole la mano y la morena la acepto

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto la morena algo sorprendida

-mmm, cenaremos ahí adentro-dijo la chica rubia sonriendo y señalando el yate y la morena solo asintió aun con su sonrisa y con ayuda de la rubia entro en aquel hermoso barco, entraron y estaba adornado con luces, había una pequeña mesa, y otra con la comida para ambas chicas, había una botella de champagne –wuau, ¿Cuánto te costó todo esto?-dijo algo sorprendida

-¿no podrías simplemente disfrutar?-dijo la rubia poniendo en marcha el yate, para despues ponerlo en automático mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba unos platos para servir la comida, poniéndola en la mesa y jalaba los cubiertos necesarios junto con unas copas

-en verdad me sorprende que hagas todo esto por mi-dijo la morena comenzando a comer, la comida era exquisita

-¿Por qué?, porque nunca eh gastado mi dinero sino el de los demás-dijo Sam sirviendo un poco de champagne en las copas

-pues si-dijo Carly aceptando la copa-pero cómo pudiste conseguir todo esto-

-pues…..en parte es gracias a calceto y Spencer…..y pues Shelby me ayudo también, Freddie, Melanie y Wendy-dijo sonriendo

-así que todos ayudaron a tu causa-

-así es, todos me ayudaron a darte un cumpleaños especial-dijo sonriendo

-pues así es, me encanta que estés conmigo, aunque no me hubieras hecho nada de esto, si tan solo hubieras estado conmigo no me hubiera importado lo demás-dijo tomándole la mano

-te amo-dijo la rubia acercándose a darle un beso, muy bien correspondido por la morena, después de terminar de comer la rubia se puso de pie y jalo a la morena-sabes, tu has bailado con muchos…..incluso con el mismo Freddo-

-¿eh?-dijo Carly algo extrañada

-si, de esa vez que estabas bailando con el en licuados locos, yo los vi….pero supuse que estaban demasiado entretenidos como para interrumpir-dijo Sam con algo de celos

-vamos, solo merecíamos un baile con alguien que no quisiéramos matar-dijo la morena sonriendo inocentemente

-si bueno-dijo prendiendo la grabadora en una canción bastante tranquila y tomo de la cintura a la pequeña Shay y esta se recargaba de ella-me gustas mucho-dijo sonriendo la rubia

-¿en serio?, no lo sabia ni me lo esperaba pero a mi también me gustas-dijo la morena jugando y acercándose a besar a la rubia mala

-_**que bonito es entender, que no consigo imaginarme sin tu amor.…ya ves, que bonito es-**_comenzó a cantar la rubia y la morena la volteo a ver

-_**que bonito es entender, que cada paso que tu des también yo lo daré, ya ves….sin preguntarte-**_canto sonriendo ante la mirada de sorpresa de la morena

**-**_**los silencios nunca quieren ser, lo que guardan tanto que perder, lo que no se puede ver….ya ves, que no lo quieren ser-**_cantaba la rubia mientras seguía bailando con la morena

_**-de ti no tienen miedo de saber, donde ira a parar el tren donde ira a caer, no lo puede ver….ya ves, que no lo deja ver-**_

_**-y ya lo sabes corazón, que no hay más gritos que esta voz, y va tan fuerte que también, se asusta el aire-**_canto señalando alrededor consiguiendo la sonrisa de la morena

_**-y por el aire te daré, lo mas difícil de tener, la confianza que tu a mi me regalaste-**_la rubia le tomo la mano derecha a la morena y la puso en su pecho justo en el corazón

_**-que difícil es saber, como escapar de cada noche en la que tu no estés, que difícil es-**_canto abrazando a la pequeña Shay

_**-que difícil es tener lo mas sencillo y conservarlo bien….ya ves, también me lo enseñaste-**_

_**-el principio siempre quiere ser, el que diga como debe ser, porque tiene tanta fe….ya ves, el tiempo va al revés-**_

-_**no hay ni un día en que no quiera ser, un segundo en el que no aprender, un minuto mas que ayer, y no toca perder-**_

_**-y ya lo sabes corazón, que no hay más gritos que esta voz, y va tan fuerte que también, se asusta el aire-**_

_**-y por el aire te daré, lo mas difícil de tener, la confianza que tu a mi me regalaste-**_

_**-que bonito es entender….que bonito es saber de ti-**_

_**-que bonito es entender….que bonito es saber de ti….amor-**_termino de cantar la rubia y vio que la morena estaba llorando con una gran sonrisa

-¿Por qué lloras?-dijo secándole las lagrimas a la morena

-porque te amo….mucho-dijo besándola muy tiernamente

-yo también Carly-dijo la rubia jalando a la morena hacia la punta de aquel yate-vamos, sube-dijo ayudándola a subir a los tubos y ella también subió poniéndose atrás de ella-extiende los brazos-dijo entrelazando sus manos con las de Carly

-me gustas mas tu que Leonardo-dijo la morena viendo a Sam

-que bueno saberlo-dijo sonriendo

Después de estar un rato sintiendo la brisa del mar bajaron de ahí y se fueron a recostar en uno de los muebles, Sam se acostó primero y Carly se acostó sobre ella y comenzaron a ver las estrellas

-mira-dijo sacando un papel de una mochila junto de ella

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto tomando el papel

-es para eso-dijo señalando un telescopio

-¿Cómo que para eso?-dijo la morena poniéndose de pie seguida de la rubia

-así es….espera-dijo viendo el papel y viendo por el telescopio, y después de unos minutos obtuvo el resultado-mira-le dijo a la morena para que esta se asomara

-es una estrella-dijo la morena-muy brillante-

-así es y su nombre…es Carly Shay-dijo Sam sonriendo haciendo que Carly la volteara a ver-aquí esta registrada-dijo con el acta en la mano

-en verdad que nunca olvidare este cumpleaños-dijo la morena besando de nuevo a Sam

-y tenemos que regresar a tierra porque aun falta algo mas-dijo sentándose en el volante y girándolo, después de un rato llegaron al puerto y bajaron hacia el auto

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?-pregunto la morena que aun no sabia si era real o solo era un sueño

-tranquila impaciente-dijo al ver que la menor de los Shay estaba muy curiosa, siguió manejando hasta una casa cerca de ahí, con una hermosa vista al mar y se estacionó-bien llegamos a nuestro ultimo destino-dijo ayudándola a bajar

-¿en serio?, porque conociéndote eres capaz de hacer otra cosa-dijo sonriendo mientras caminaban hacia la entrada

-pues no, creo que si es lo ultimo-dijo abriendo la casa, estaba alumbrada por una tenue luz proveniente de unas velas entraron y Sam la guio hasta una habitación adornada con velas rojas y blancas y en la cama un corazón de rosas rojas y blancas

-¿esto lo hiciste tu?-pregunto la pelinegra

-bueno con ayuda de Shelby-dijo sonriendo

-bueno tendré que agradecerle a Shelby cuando regresemos-dijo acercándose a la rubia

-me parece bien-dijo besando a la morena y acostándola en la cama para después ponerse encima de ella y comenzando a quitarle la chamarra que tenia y de ahí la playera y Carly hacia lo propio con las prendas de la rubia hasta que ambas quedaron desnudas, así la rubia comenzó a besar cada parte del cuerpo de la morena, nunca se cansaría de ese cuerpo, al llegar a la parte intima de su novia, introdujo su lengua haciendo que esta se encorvara, la rubia comenzó a hacerlo mas constante y profundo haciendo que Carly solo le acariciara la cabeza con una mano y con la otra agarrara le sabana, después introdujo su dedo índice, y luego el de en medio y subiendo para besar a Carly la cual también introdujo dos dedos en Sam, haciendo que ambas se comenzaran a "penetrar" mas rápido haciendo que ambas llegaran al climax al mismo tiempo, dejando a Sam agotada, por lo que se dejo caer encima de la morena que solo la abrazó para tranquilizar sus respiraciones

-gracias-dijo la morena aun algo agitada

-¿Por qué?-dijo la rubia poniéndose frente a frente con ella y besándola

-por darme el mejor de los cumpleaños-dijo Carly mientras seguía besando a Sam

-bueno, mejor que cuando lo de la cabra….-dijo Sam y Carly se puso seria-y lo de la recamara quemada-

-gracias por recordarme cosas malas en este momento-dijo dejando de abrazarla

-ya, perdón-dijo haciendo que la abrazara de nuevo

-esta bien-dijo volviendo a abrazarla-te amo-

-y yo a ti-

-vamos a dormir-dijo Carly mientras Sam se quitaba de encima de ella-¿Qué sucede?-

-no me voy a dormir encima de ti-dijo la rubia-mejor así-dijo jalándola abrazando a la morena que solo asintió y se fueron durmiendo poco a poco.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**que tal! jaja les gusto aunque sea un poco :/ dejen reviews y sigan inspirandome, ya no tengo caps escritos y es una gran calamidad XD**_

_**Fuu(:**_


	21. Chapter 21

**NI CARLY NI SAM NI MUCHO MENOS iCarly ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE DAN Y NICK**

CAPITULO VEINTIUNO…Shelby's Girlfriend

El sol las alumbraba, se sentían sus cálidos rayos entrar por la ventana, ambas chicas abrazándose, sin duda algo que ambas amaban, y se sentía tan cómodo que ninguna se quitaría de ser necesario. La morena se removió en su lugar, despertando también a la rubia, ambas chicas se miraron y sonrieron.

-buenos días-la primera en hablar fue la rubia, que tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-buenos días-contestó la morena dándole un suave beso en los labios

-que tal amaneciste?-preguntó Sam acariciando la mejilla de su novia, quien ya ocupaba lugar sobre su pecho

-perfectamente bien….solo porque estas conmigo, y eso es único-la morena sonreía al decir aquello, pues era cierto, el amanecer con la rubia era lo mejor para Carly

-muchas veces amanezco contigo Carls-mencionó la rubia dándole otro beso en los labios

-lo se…..y siempre es especial, solo el que estés conmigo hace que mi mundo gire-el celular de la morena comenzó a sonar

-hey-se escuchó detrás del aparato

-estas en altavoz Freddo-aclaró Sam

-bueno pues aquí todos las estamos esperando, y a todos me refiero a Melanie, Wendy, Spence, Shelby y yo, para que salgamos a dar un vuelta-el chico hablaba, pero en el fondo se escuchaban mas voces

-para eso interrumpes?-preguntó la rubia

-Sam!-reprochó Carly

-entonces, vienen?-Freddie volvió a hablar

-por supuesto-la morena era atacada una vez mas por la rubia que se colocaba sobre ella y comenzaba a besarla desde sus labios pasando por su mandíbula y llegando a su cuello

-nos vemos chicas-ambas se habían olvidado de que el chico aun seguía en línea

-adiós Freddo-Sam cortó sin mas la llamada

-dijimos que iríamos-recordó la morena al sentir que su novia volvía a su trabajo

-y quien dice que no iremos?-la rubia alzó una ceja mientras sonreía picaramente(N/A: de esas miradas típicas de Sam que amo XD)

-hay Sam-fue lo único que dijo la morena antes de rendirse a los encantos de la rubia

·························

Todos los chicos estaban en la sala, viendo un poco de tele, la rubia buena daba de vueltas y los demás jugaban cartas, y tomaban refresco, Shelby se acoplaba bastante a ellos, no pensó llevarse tan bien con todos, pero….los veía tan felices, Melanie ahora era abrazada por Wendy, mientras se besaban, y Freddie y Spencer se decían cosas al oído y sonreían radiantes, sin contar a Carly y Sam que estaban en algún lugar, que ella había ayudado a arreglar, recién terminando de tener una velada única. No se sentía celosa, pero si quería ser así de feliz, y en verdad tenía la esperanza de tener a alguien algún día que la amará y la hiciera así de feliz. La puerta del departamento se abrió, dejando ver a las dos chicas que entraban de la mano

-ey, pensamos que ya no vendrían-Spencer comía un Sandwich que fue robado por Sam

-mas vale tarde que nunca-la rubia hablaba mientras alzaba sus hombros

-bueno, y ya saben a donde iremos?-preguntó Carly también comiendo del Sandwich que Sam había tomado

-si!-gritaron emocionados

-y?-preguntó Sam

-iremos a…..New York!-gritaron, las dos se vieron entre si

-es una broma no?-dijeron extrañadas

-no-contestó Spencer-Calceto nos prestó una camioneta-

-te perdonó lo del VR?-preguntó Sam

-no, piensa que me lo robaron-contestó el chico

-bueno…..fue algo asi no?-dijo Freddie

-que VR?-preguntó Wendy por ella, Mel y Shelby

-uno que…..-comenzó Sam

-eso es inecesario, mejor vamonos-la cortó Spencer

·······················

-esto es magnifico-decía Sam viendo por la ventana, Spencer iba de piloto, Freddie de copiloto, Wendy, Melanie y Shelby en la parte de en medio y Carly y Sam hasta atrás

-a New York…..que haremos allá?-preguntó Carly

-buscar a Elizabeth-contestó Melanie

-y Elizabeth es…-habló Sam

-la novia de Shelby-contestaron todos

-no es mi novia-habló la aludida, sonrojada

-nos contó de una actriz que conoció hace ya algun tiempo, nos dijo que ambas se morían por la otra, pero por las giras y todo eso de Shel, no pudieron estar juntas…en fin vamos a obligarla a ir a buscarla-sonrió maliciosamente Spencer

-OK…..entonces apoyaremos-Sam le guiñó un ojo a la chica

·························

Respirar el aire de Broadway, ver todo alrededor, ese stress que se disfruta, por su autentico olor a teatro por todo el lugar. Pancartas colgadas afuera de sus instalaciones, un honor de cualquier actor poder estar dentro de esas. Pero la que mas les llamó la atención… "Tristes Fantasías" de Ángel Villarreall un reconocido actor, director y dramaturgo mexicano, no todos los dias se ve tanto talento junto. Sus principales actores, Elizabeth Gillies, Jonathan Groff, Lea Michele, entre otras estrellas reconocidas. Caminaron a taquilla, pidiendo sus boletos para la obra que empezaba dentro de 15 minutos.

Sentandose uno junto al otro, en una misma hilera, se preparaban para ver la función, y guardando silencio, se dio la tercera llamada…..

-señoras y señores, esto es Tristes Fantasias, escrito y dirigido por Ángel Villarreall, disfruten por favor, esto es tercera llamada….y comenzamos-el presentador se retiro del escenario, las luces se apagaron, se volvieron a prender y comenzó la obra.

Unas horas despues de tres funciones, al fin terminaron y los actores estaban libres. Los chicos se dirigieron a tras bastidores, vieron a Dianna Agron y Zachary Quinto, esperando seguramente a Lea y Jonathan

-entonces es cierto-susurró Sam hacia Carly que le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro-auch! Y eso porque?-

-por chismosa, lo importante es eso-señaló hacia Shelby que se dirigia hacia una chica, de aspecto algo sombrío-vaya gustos-

-que? Es linda-Sam alzó los hombros

Shelby caminó hacia la otra pelinegra, la vio de espaldas, hablando con Lea y JGroff , amenamente, y a pesar de su gusto culposo por Glee, lo que le interesaba era hablar con Liz

-Liz….-dijo al llegar a unos palmos de ella, la chica estaba riendo, pero al voltear y verla, se puso seria, Lea y JGroff se marcharon con solo una mirada de despedida, dejando a ambas chicas solas

-Shel-saludó la chica-que haces aquí?-la otra chica desvió la mirada-no! No queria que sonara mal….pero me sorprende que estes aquí-

-vine a hablar contigo-contestó la chica-sabes que he estado de gira…..hace cuatro años que nos conocimos, y desde entonces…..-respiró profundo, volteo a ver a sus amigos, que alzaron sus pulgares en señal de apoyo-quiero estar contigo…..me gustas desde aquel tiempo….y quiero estar contigo-

-Shel…..haz estado de gira por mas de un año, ya no somos unas niñas que puedan jugar a verse de vez en cuando…..-Elizabeth suspiró-me gustas y mucho, pero que si no funciona? En aquel entonces no eramos lo que somos ahora, tu comenzabas a luchar, yo comenzaba a actuar, eramos dos niñas buscando incansablemente nuestro sueño-la chica se acercó a Shelby-he visto todo y cada uno de tus duelos, te he visto ganar, te he seguido estos años…..-

-y yo a ti, eh visto todas tus obras, tus peliculas, tus participaciones en series…..quiero intentarlo-dijo segura-quiero intentar estar contigo….que dices?-preguntó la chica

-que tendré que comprarme unos sobres de té relajante cada vez que pelees-dijo sonriendo Liz, Shelby se lanzó a ella abrazandola por el cuello para comenzar a besarla con ternura

Los chicos sonrieron felices al ver aquello, Melanie y Carly saltaban de felicidad, mientras los demas reian, Shelby volteo a verlas, jalando de la mano a Liz, comenzó a caminar hacia sus amigos.

·························

_**Perdón! Es lo primero que tengo que decir, tanto tiempo sin actualizar ya es un delito, aun mas para mi. Y bueno, gracias a todos por tenerme aunque sea un poco de paciencia, tuve unos enormes problemas, escolares, personales y familiares. Les doy una explicación a los que siempre me siguen y gracias por todo. "**__**Tristes Fantasias"**__** es en verdad una obra de mi hombre perfecto, y si, se llama **__**Ángel Villarreall**__**(espero que estes leyendo esto ehhh I lov U bitch! No es gay, pero es mi reflejo….so….), sin mas los quiero **__**niñ s**__** . Mi peque(ya sabes quien eres) perdón por no reportarme antes, pero he estado…..i need U so much, y bueno Meg, quiero hacer algo contigo….una historia!, seria un placer XD sin mas….nos leemos luego **_

_**Fuu(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


End file.
